What a mystery you are
by CreepingDinosaur
Summary: Edward Cullen, the emo kid nobody talks to gets talked into tutoring a student for his math class. What happens when its Bella Swan, the cheerleading straight A student? Will Edward learn that she is different? Shes not like anybody else hes ever met...
1. Chapter 1

**Bellas point of view**

"Isabella I told you if you wanted to continue cheerleading then you have to get perfect grades." My father said sternly tsking at the B in math on my latest report card. I had straight A's other wise.

"Im sorry, and its not cheerleading its dancing."

"With pompoms?" My mom giggled from the couch.

"Yes!" I defended.

"Dad, im sorry." I said sincerely. I didnt really care about cheerleading, but my two best friends were there with me and we had fun.

"Daddy." I said in a tiny voice puppy dog pouting.

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Look, your getting a tutor. Then if this doesnt clear up then your out of dancing/cheerleading, whatever the hell it is." He said and waved my report card in front of me. He slammed it down and went into his office.

"I have to get a tutor for a damn B?" I whispered to myself incredously.

"Bella dont swear!" My mom chasled.

"Sorry." I murmured and went up to my room for bed.

((((((()))))))((((()))))((((((()))))))(((((((()))))))((((())))))(((((()))))((((())))(((())))

**Edwards point of view**

I gathered my stuff together and headed for the door of the classroom as the bell rang.

"Mr. Cullen wait!" The teacher said. I turned around not interested and annoyed.

"Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I was wondering if you would be able to do a tutoring job for this math class?" I stared at him like he was stupid.

"Um, I dont know." I said. I wanted to be polite. Damn why did my mother teach me manners?

"Edward this will look good on your college applications." He said smiling. I hate teachers.

"Um-"

"Extra credit." He sang.

"Fine." I growled. I gritted my teeth as he told me what to do.

"The student will meet both of us here after school." He said. I nodded and walked out of the classroom to my locker.

**Bellas point of view**

I walked to classroom 310 and checked my watch for the time. 3:24. Crap, I was late.

I sped up and accidently bumped into someone, knocking both of our books to the hard tile floors.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I appologized. I bent down to pick up my books and he did the same.

When I straightned back up I realized I ran into Edward Cullen. He is very handsome with his wild bronze hair.

Nobody talks to him, he's known as the schools emo kid and hates everything. I think theres another side to him though...

"Im sorry." I appologized again. He nodded and hid his eyes behind the black sunglasses he had on.

I looked to my side and realized we were in front of room 310. As I reached for the doorknob another hand beat me to it.

"Are you going in here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Crap, your my tutor!" I sighed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No! Not like that! I meant I was hoping for someone I knew, so I could annoy the hell out of them!" I defended trying to make him laugh. He just held the door open and motioned for me to go in.

"Thank you." I muttered and walked in.

"Your late." Mr. Pullano said and tsked us.

"Sorry, I ran into him in the hallways. It's my fault." I said taking the blame.

"Alright, your tutoring sessions will last a month." He started. I gaped at him.

"A month?!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Yes, that is what your father said." He shrugged. Edward slammed his books down on a desk and sat down. I just stood there, nervous.

"So, for the next two weeks you will have the sessions here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. An hour each, then the last two weeks you will have them wherever you both are comfortable with." He left the room without another word. I slowly turned around and saw that Edward had a pissed frown on his face.

"Look im sorry you have to do this." I appologized he looked at me and nodded mutely. I sat in the desk in front of him and turned around to look at him.

"I thought you had perfect grades." He spat.

"I got a B. So my dad is being an..." I sighed and didn't finish my sentence.

"Wow, I didn't plan on tutoring a cheerleader." He addimited coldly and took off his glasses looking away.

I took one glance in his eyes and got stunned by the emerald green swirling around in them. He looked back at me expecting a reply.

"Hey! Its dance! Not cheerleading!" I defended. He snorted without humor.

"With pompoms?"

"Those are only for practice."

"You cheer at the sidelines of football games."

"I dont."

"What do you mean?"

"I dont, me and my friends dont do that crap. We do it for the dance. Not for the attention, and the shaking asses by the football players." I said coldly.

"Lets just get started." I sighed and opened my math book. He followed my lead.

Today we got down to the basics. He learned what I needed help with, and how he could help me.

When he was talking to me things changed. It sounded like he had on a charade when he was talking earlier, now he, I dont know, opened up?

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as he opened the door for me as we left. He nodded mutely. I turned around and got scared the shit out of by a pixie.

"Ah!" I screamed and almost fell backwards but strong arms steadied me by my shoulders.

I blushed looking down after embarrasing myself in front of Edward.

"Thanks." I murmured. He nodded and went out into the parking lot.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice tsked at my balance.

"I hate you." I said.

"Haha!" She laughed and linked her arms through mine, skipping out to the parking lot, pulling me along her side.

Edward was out there in his car and I smiled slightly. What is w_ith _me?

"Edward Cullen is your tutor?" Alice giggled.

"Yeah." I sighed. Happily?

"He seems nice, even though his rep says other wise." She noted. I leaned against my car and smiled a little more. He has been into two fights since i've been here, but, i've been here for two years. That didnt mean anything, people just need to leave him the hell alone I guess.

"He is. When we talked during the tutoring thing he didnt act like I suspected him to. He was a real gentleman." I sighed and got into my car driving home.

When I got home my dad opened the question box.

"How was tutoring?"

"Good."

"Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Good kid. Strange, but a good kid none the less." He nodded and went back into his office to work. He worked at the local hospital in Forks.

I went upstairs and collasped on my bed. Edward Cullen. What a mystery he is.

A mystery I want to figure out. Really bad.

Once again I repeat.

What is _with_ with me?

**I know this was short, but this story is going to have short chapters but most likely a lot of them. Maybe.**

**With a new story you can never be sure.**

**Updates are going to get slower for all my stories, I know as if they already arent. **

**But school is starting next week and hell i dont want it too. But I promise I will try to update any chance I get. :)**

**Review! Its a new story so you know I need lots of them to get my motivation going!**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I do not own Twilight!**


	2. What is with me?

**Edwards point of view**

Bella Swan. She was a mystery. I had a feeling of unease around her, my stomach feels funny. I wanted to keep talking and find out all the little aspects of her life.

Like how come shes still on the cheerleading squad, if she doesnt like Lauren Mallory, cheer captain?

How come she doesnt socialize with anybody but her four friends and me?

Why does she blush and look down everytime we talk?

Why does she act so nice and innocent when im not nice or even polite to her?

"Uh." I sighed and layed my head back so it rested on my headboard. My mind was racing at 100mph with thoughts about her.

What the hell is the matter with me?

"Honey dinners ready." My mother Esme peeked her head through the door and smiled. I sighed and went down the stairs.

I took my usual seat at the dining room table and fixed myself a plate.

My mind was clouded with _her_ image. I just moved the meatloaf around my plate, not even taken one bite yet.

"Edward is there something wrong?" My mom asked and frowned slightly.

"No, I, uh, dont feel to well." I sighed and took a sip of ice cold water. Maybe that will clear my mind.

It helped a little while I took my first bite but then...

"So how did your tutoring go today?" My dad Carlisle questioned. Damn.

"It went well."

"Well?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Who is it?" Esme asked.

"Isabella Swan." He name rolled off my tongue like silk. My voice wrapped around her name like it was something magical and precious, needing to be protected.

"Oh, I've met her father before during a case, he works at the local hospital." Carlisle was a lawyer at the firm in Port Angelos.

"I thought she had perfect grades? Renee, her mother, said she did atleast." My mother pondered. I slammed my fork down and sank back into my chair.

"Um, im going upstairs I feel kind of sick." I quickly made and excuse and ran upstairs.

"Isabella Swan." I muttered again staring out my window at the streets below.

Ever since I looked into her deep brown doe like eyes i've been feeling strange, something is wrong here. Or is it? Is something wrong? Or is something right? Is this supposed to happen?

I stared at the bright shining full moon, until I saw her chocolate orbs cover it and stare back into mine.

Thats when I went to bed, nobody needs to know if I have a mental problem or not.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Monday, 4th day of tutoring._

I sat in the familiar seat in Algebra and waited for her to come in. Lately we've been talking outside of tutoring. In class, passing in the hallways, before lunch.

I feel the need to talk to her. I feel the need to comfort her. I feel the need, no the urge to _protect_ her.

Bella Swan is positively the most funniest person I have ever met. She trys to make me laugh everyday. Even though I hardly ever crack a smile, once she leaves I almost cry from how funny and cute she was.

The doorknob turned and she walked through with a brilliant dazzling smile on her beautiful face.

Yes I said beautiful! Isabella Swan was also the most goddamn beautiful woman I had ever met and she haunts my freaking dreams every damn night!

"You look happy today." I noted as she sat down in the seat in front of me and turned around to face me.

"I am. Today I went pee before I came here, so now I dont have to suffer an hour of my blatter screaming at me." She noted smiling proudly. I stared at her trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh, come on! You know that was funny! Now laugh goddamnit!" She said exasperated. After a minute she started pouting, her bottom lip poking out and her chocolate eyes opened even more wider than usual.

She looked so _beautiful._

Thats when I burst out laughing. The first time I have laughed in years, and its because im going insane over a girl.

No. Not just any girl, I suppose. Just a beautiful, funny, intelligent, innocent girl.

Just? Yeah, thats bullshit. She had been the center of my life since I first looked into her sparkling eyes.

**Bellas point of view**

I smiled hugely. I finally made him smile. And god was it a perfect absolutely handsome smile.

"I finally made you smile." I nodded happily.

"You know, this was a one time thing." He said going back to his poker face. I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same thing.

I leaned back in my chair crossing my arms over my chest.

"We shall see." I said venomously. He just shook his head and cracked open our textbooks. I smirked. Yes, I would make a pact to make him smile more.

Someone with such a gorgeous smile, should smile alot more.

At the end of the hour I packed up my things and turned back to him.

"I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to eat lunch with me?" He looked at me taken aback.

"And my friends." I added quickly. Blush and look down. Thats how I roll.

I looked back up after a minute of silence. He looked like he was internely debating something with himself. His eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow.

"I dont know, dont you usually sit with the jocks and cheerleaders?" He said coldly. I ignored his venom, it wasnt going to get to me.

"No, I have never sat with them." I chirped.

"I usually sit with my two best friends, Alice, and Rose. And there boyfriends Jasper and Emmett."

Jasper was a really nice guy and always stood protectively over little ole Alice.

Emmett was captain of the basketball team. Down to heart, he was a huge ass light green teddy bear.

"I dont know, I usually just sit in my car and listen to music at lunch." He whispered and looked away. I felt sad. No, I felt heart broken. The worst part is I dont know w_hy?_

"Thats fine, you dont have to." I said and my voice wavered a bit at the end. I mentally cursed myself and got up. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

Before I took one step forward a soft hand wrapped around my wrist sending a shock coursing through every fiber of my body. He pulled me to a hault.

I turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Maybe we can get a table to ourselves?" He said it like a question. I smiled brightly and nodded biting my lip. When he saw me do this his lips formed a breathtaking crooked smile, I inwardly gasped and turned away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I whispered and walked fastly out the door. I ran to my car and quickly climbed in.

I slammed my head on the steering wheel and took a long deep cleansing breath.

I looked back up and saw Edward walking out of the school, a furrow between his brows.

I sighed and started my car up driving home.

When I got home I ran upstairs and threw my stuff on my bedroom floor.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked out the window.

I missed him. I missed talking to him. I missed seeing him, even if he wasn't smiling my new favorite crooked grin. I missed his smart little cracks about cheerleaders. I missed how he was always a gentleman even if he had the worst fucking day ever. I missed every goddamn thing about him.

I threw my face into my hands and groaned loudly.

Edward Cullen.

**Ok, so second chapter! I edited and revised the first chapter, it should be alot better by now. Sorry if it sucked and I hoped this one was alot better!**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinty!!**


	3. Lunch

**Edwards point of view**

What could I say, I was very excited to eat with Bella. She brings that out in me. Makes me feel like a person again.

The best part was, that she actually wanted me to eat with her.

When I told her no, her eyes glazed over and I felt my heart do something I dont ever think it has done before.

It started beating rapidly and then it broke. It broke my heart seeing her face turn into a mask of pain.

I went home and climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

I slammed my books down and collasped on my bed.

Then I had the urge to go downstairs to the basement. Where my piano has been sitting collecting dust for the past 3 or so years.

I leisurely walked through my house and opened the basement door.

It was dark down here, very dark. I flicked on a switch and the place lit up with the one light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

My black grand piano was sitting where I left it. I could see the chips of wood broken off of it in certain places.

I ran my finger across the keys, sweeping some dust off along the way. The melody echoed off the walls and filled the empty room.

The black leather piano bench called to me. I sat down and placed my hands on the keys.

5 minutes later a sweet calm melody was roaming about the room. As I played, _her_ image was all around me, she was smiling that brilliant grin. I smiled as I played, I actually smiled.

I couldn't help it. Her grin was contagious and it had me hooked.

I felt familiar hands on my shoulders as I continued playing.

"Your playing agian." I could hear the tears in her my mothers voice. She rubbed my shoulders as I stopped the melody.

I couldn't finish. I didn't know how to. There was something different. I felt empty again, knowing I couldn't finish the sweet aluring lullaby that reminded me so much of...

I sighed and turned to face Esme. I was right she did have tears in her eyes.

"Thats a new one." She noted smiling. I smiled back and she sat beside me.

"Whats it called?" She asked and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I dont know." I could feel the furrow between my brows as I tried to think.

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Its a lullaby." Thats all I could tell. It wasnt finished, so I couldn't- The furrow got deeper as I stared into space. This is getting difficult.

"Im sure you'll figure it out soon. But until then, dinners ready." She smiled as I followed her up the stairs and helped her set the table.

As I was eating my father started up another conversation about...

"So has tutoring Isabella been going well?"

"Bella." I corrected. I smiled down at my plate, just the mention of her name made me smile.

My father looked at me curisouly, and my mother just smiled looking away.

"Yes, its been going very well." I said.

"Hmm. Next week you can stop doing it in class right? You can go somewhere more suitable?" He asked.

"Oh! You could bring Bella here!" Esme said excited. My father smiled, nodding with her.

"Um, I'll think about it." I whispered. Esmes smile faltered but she kept a facade on.

"Look, I'll ask her ok?" I smiled halfway. She grinned nodding. I picked up my plate, rinsed it off, and headed back to the basement.

I tried for hours to fit an ending to the lullaby. And I got pissed. Nothing fit. Nothing could fit this sweet, calm, soothing, beautiful melody.

Except...

Bella Swan. Damnit.

**Bellas point of view**

_The next day._

I got up extra early today. I wasn't tired, and I couldn't go back to sleep not matter how hard I tried.

Maybe it was because I went to bed early? Maybe because I am just not tired. Or it could be because Edward agreed to eat lunch with me today.

Most likely the third one. Just thinking about his name made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" My father asked cheerily.

"N-nothing." I stuttered and quickly finished my cereal.

"Hows tutoring going hioney?" My mom Renee asked and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Renee was a wedding planner, today she had a big client coming to her office downtown. I imagine thats why shes up so early.

"Good. Actually very well." I smiled wider as _his _picture filled my head. He was smiling that handsome crooked smile at me.

"Hmm." She nodded suspiciously and went upstairs to get dressed. My father grabbed his coat and wished me a good day at school, then left to the hospital.

As I stared into space, his face hit me like a ton of bricks.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my large sketching pad. I grabbed a sharpened pencil and started sketching like mad.

I grinned as I did this, I havnt done this in years.

Sketching was more of a hobby when I first started.

But when I got an insperation, it would get to me. I wouldn't stop until I got it perfect.

The pencil scraped across the page quickly and smoothly. Soon I could see the outline of his perfect face, his hair was difficult but I was getting it.

"Im headed off to work, you might want to get ready baby, school starts in an hour." My mothers voice came from behind me. I turned and she gasped at what I was doing.

"Bella! Your drawing again!" She sounded so happy for me. I quickly shut my notebook before she could see anything.

"Can I see it?" She asked shyly. I bit my lip looking down at the cover.

"Maybe. When its finished." I whispered and went into my bathroom to get changed. I slipped on some black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and black and white converse.

I placed my bag with my sketch pad in the front seat and drove off to school. I parked next to Rosalies BMW, grabbed my stuff and got out.

I wanted to draw. I had the urge to do it.

"Bella!" A pixie squealed. I turned around and was attacked by a small black haired thing. Oh, it was Alice.

She knocked me on the ground and I moaned.

"Ow." She got off of me and kept appologizing over and over again. I just layed there stupidly.

"Need a hand?" A velvety voice chuckled from behind me. I turned and saw Edward standing there holding his hand out to me. I took it gratefully and he pulled me off the ground. He was wearing black jeans and a blue button up, a dark red hoodie on top of it. He looked so handsome.

Rose giggled and brushed me off. Stupid dirt.

"Rose, Alice this is Edward." I motioned to Edward and he smiled crookedly at me. My heart skipped a few beats at his perfection.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Hey." Rose smiled.

"Hi. Im Alice!" Alice chirped and hugged him. I panicked, Edward didnt even want to eat lunch because he was nervous of them.

"Wow." He chuckled.

"For such a tiny person you have a strong grip." I sighed. Atleast he was cracking jokes.

"Eddie! Bella told us all about you!" A booming voice behing Rosalie called. Emmett. Damnit.

I blushed looking down, biting my lip along the way.

"You didnt tell him my name was Eddi did you?" Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. I looked up and got stunned by the sparkling green eyes boring into mine.

"No." I whispered.

"Thats just Emmett." I giggled.

"Good." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause then I would have to kill you." He smirked. I gaped at him. Stupid shiny volvo owner.

"What did you just call me?" He asked one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?"

Then he burst out laughing. Heads turned our way and I giggled along. I guess I said that out loud. Oops.

"Seriously? I thought you could come up with something better than that." He chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later." I murmured. I stuck my tongue out at Edward as I turned around walking to my class.

I heard footsteps running behind me. Then a hand on my shoulder.

"That was funny. You have to admit it." He said chuckling still. I havnt heard himlaugh this much ever, it made me smile.

"It wasnt supposed to come out loud." I addmitted. I blushed and looked away.

"I would have guesses that." He smiled. We started walking to first period together.

"I'll see you at lunch." I smiled before I went into my first period class.

"Nope, you'll see me at 3rd period." He smiled.

"Is that a promise?"

"No, thats a threat." He smirked and walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom. The teacher wasnt there yet so I sat in the back and took out my sketch pad, drawing Edwards crooked grin.

I did this as much as I could till 3rd period. The teacher wasnt there yet, so I took it out and started again.

The eyes. I couldn't get them right. There is something holding me back from not seeing what would make the eyes perfect.

I was sitting in the back corner of the classroom, half of the notebook was up so nobody could see what I was doing.

I sighed, there was no way I could get the eyes right. I heard somebody sit in the seat next to me and slammed my notebook closed.

I looked over and saw Edward looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Whats crack-a-lackin?" I asked nervously. Oh god, if he saw...

"Nothing, whatcha doing?" He asked and eye my notebook.

"Nothing." I answered simply.

"Mmm hmm." He nodded narrowing his eyes at me. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked forward and let the subject drop. I sighed and took out my math book.

**Edwards point of view**

At lunch I waited for Bella outside of her class. When she came out she looked up and smiled brilliantly at me. My heart started beating faster and I smiled back. She looked beautiful today, well she did everyday. What surprised me the most is that she dressed kind of like me...

"Ready?" She asked.

"I guess." I opened the cafeteria door for her and she stepped through, I followed.

Everybodys eyes were on us. Bella pulled me to the cafeteria lunch line and got us two trays.

"Everyones staring." I hissed.

"So?" Bella said and shrugged. We walked to the back corner of the cafeteria and I sat down beside Bella. Our backs were turned to everybody. Thank the lord.

"How come your not embarrased or whatever to be seen with me?" I blurted out. She looked taken aback.

"Why would I be?" She asked, a small furrow forming between her brows. I had the urge to smooth it out with my finger.

"The cheerleader with the emo kid tutor. I dont know. It seems like something everybody else would do." I shrugged and took a sip of water.

"Im not like everybody else. It doesnt matter what you are, your my friend. I guess im different."

"Yes you are." I chuckled slightly. Luckily when I said that Bella decided to pop the top on her coke and didn't hear me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I muttered and picked at my pizza. She called me her friend... I smiled a little wider. Something about that made my heart go rapid again.

"What you smilin at?" She asked and eyed me.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Ugh." She groaned.

"What?"

"You always say 'nothing'. I ask you a question, your answer is 'nothing'. Thats so frustrating." She frowned at me. I chuckled.

"Your the one who forced me to eat with you." I snapped.

"You didn't have to." She whispered and looked away. God, im a jerk. See, I wouldn't care if this was anybody else.

But it was Bella. Bella.

"I know, but I wanted to." I sighed and drank the rest of my water.

She just nodded and took a bite of her apple. She stared into space like she was concentrating real hard on something.

"What are you thinking about?" I blurted out. I tend to do that alot when im around her.

"Um, nothing." She mumbled.

"And you said I was frustrating." She let out a loud giggle and shook her head.

"Whatever." She mumbled. Frustrating, yes she very much is.

**So, another chapter. I am trying to update my stories alot now, I only got a few more days till school starts!**

**Damn...**

**Anyways! Reviews make me very happy, and they should to you too. Because reviews mean more chapters. Much more sooner. So reviews make me and you absolutely positively happy!**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	4. Shes not mine

**Bellas point of view**

_Last day of tutoring in school_

"So, Monday we can do this somewhere else right?" I asked. He smiled crookedly and knodded.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked politely.

"Anywhere would be fine. But, my parents want to meet my tutor." I rolled my eyes.

"Then, we can go to your house, then on Wednesday we can go to mine." He concluded. I bit my lip and nodded.

We sat in silence for another minute, when I looked up his eyes were focused on my lip. The one I was biting.

He looked up suddenly, met my eyes, and looked away with a slight pink shade to his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" I giggled.

"What? Me! No." He said quickly and gathered his books together.

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you Monday at lunch." He chuckled and left.

"Yes you will!" I called. I picked up my stuff and ran after him.

"Dont make me walk to my car alone!" I whined. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

He opened the door for me to the courtyard and I blushed.

"Thanks." I muttered and walked through.

"Bella!" I knew that high pitched voice.

"No! Dont tackle me!" I screamed and dropped my stuff protecting myself.

"Relax." Rose laughed and patted Alices head.

"Hey Edward." They said in unision.

"Hello." He nodded still chuckling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He winked and left to his car.

That one little tiny itsy bitsy wink sent my heart through the roof.

We started walking to my car together.

"So, Bella whats going on between you and Edward?" Rose said nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Were just friends." I shrugged and stuck the key in the door.

"Oh." Alice said and nodded suspiciously.

"Are you too going to go out of this school for tutoring Monday?" Rose asked.

"Yep."

"Where ya gonna go?" She sang.

"To my house."

"Oooh!" Her and Alice giggled.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and got in my car.

They waved eagerly at me as I left.

_Monday morning._

"Damnit!" I yelled exasperated. My stupid car wouldnt start.

"Bella!" My dad scolded. I got out and appologized.

"It wont start." I grumbled.

"Well, we'll get it checked out after school today. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No! I mean, um, I'll just call Alice." I mumbled and took out my cell phone.

Alice agreed happily to pick me up and drove as fast as she could to my house.

"What the heck! Didnt I call you two minutes ago?" I asked and slid in the front seat.

"Yeah. So?" She asked. I sighed and gripped the seat for dear life as she drove at 70mph in a school zone.

"Dont run anybody over!" I screached. She snorted and pulled into a parking space not slowing down.

I saw Edward with the others watching the car with amused expressions.

I climbed out of the car and onto the concrete.

"Oh thank god!!" I yelled happy.

"I made it!!"

"Bella your such a drama queen." Alice laughed. I snorted and got off the ground.

"Me? Ok Ms. Im so bubbly then im so boring!"

"Wouldnt that be bipolar?" Emmett asked.

"I think being bipolar is stronger." Edward laughed.

"Hmm. Whatever." I muttered.

Edward walked with me to first period.

"So wheres your car?" He asked.

"It wouldnt start." I mumbled angrily. He chuckled.

"Do you have a ride home?" I closed my locker and turned to him.

"Alice could drive me." I shrugged.

"Well, I need directions to your house. You can ride with me if you like." He grinned crookedly.

"I have practice today. You would have to wait with Emmett and Jasper for about a half hour."

"I can do that." He nodded. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Ok then." And we walked into first period.

************************************************

**Edwards point of view.**

_After school_

I went out to the football field and saw Emmett and Jasper on the bleachers watching the three girls.

They were off by themselves, away from the rest of the group.

Funny, I never would have thought I would be doing this. But, since it involves Bella...

Ah, Bella. There is something about that girl makes my heart go crazy everytime I look at her.

I need to stop thinking 'that girl' like shes the only girl in my life. Although she is the one I care the most for.

I climbed the bleachers and sat next to them.

"Eddie my man."

"Dont call me that Emmett." He pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Why are they off by themselves?" I asked Jasper and took my hoodie off, leaning my back against the back bleachers.

"They do it for the dance." He shrugged smiling at Alice.

They had there own radio on and Bella was sitting on the grass watching Rosalie do backflips. She was wearing white jean shorts and a black tank top.

She looked beautiful. As always.

She glanced up and did a double take. When she saw me a huge grin spread across her flawless face, she got up and climbed the bleachers sitting down next to me.

"Fancy seeing you here." She chuckled and poked my side. I squirmed slightly in my seat.

She raised an eyebrow and poked me again. I squirmed.

"Your ticklish!" She let out a loud tinkling magical laugh.

"I am not."

She poked me again, I caught her finger in my hand before she pulled back. A spark flew through my arm and warmed me.

"Are too."

"Not."

She slumped down in her seat.

"Bella you got a grass stain on your butt." Emmett chuckled.

"Why are you looking?" Rose said from behind him.

"Babe, no! I wasnt- I mean. Ah, shit." He stuttered and Rose pecked his lips giggling.

"Bella Mikes staring at you. Again." Alice said and sat down next to Jasper. She looked over at the five football players watching them. The blonde one, Mike, I've been in a fight with him before. Complete asshole.

I couldnt help but wonder if he was what Bella wanted. Was it?

By the role in her deep chocolate eyes, I would say no. Good.

"Douche." Emmett coughed. Bella giggled and nodded. I looked down realizing I still had her finger in my hand. She followed my eyes and blushed wiggling her finger out of my grasp.

"Come on, Bells." Rose said and went back to the football field. They hopped over the bleachers and went back to there radio.

My hand felt empty, where she was sitting on my left a cold breeze came in.

Im in deep. I dont know what Im in. But its deep, I cant get her out of my head!

They were dancing along to misc. songs. It was entertaining. Bella came back up shortly after.

She sat on the bleacher below us and smiled at me.

"Were almost done."

"Wont Mallory tell on you?" I asked and nodded to Lauren and her bitch squad.

Bella let out another loud tinkling laugh.

"No, she wouldnt dare." Jasper chuckled.

"Why?"

"If she told on us for not participating in any of the games or practicing together, then we would tell her dad about her breast and butt inplants." Bella informed me. I laughed loudly at this. Something Bella would do.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Newton get up and walk over here. Rose and Alice saw and jogged up here.

He stood behind Bella and grinned cockily at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want Mike?" Bella hissed not turning around to look at him.

"Want to go out Saturday? Or we could stay in..." He brushed his hand along her colarbone. I felt like smashing his fucking head in.

"Dont touch me. And no I dont want to go out with you." She growled and smacked his hand away.

"Babe dont be like that." He brushed along her shoulder and up her arm. I started to get up out of my seat my hands bawled into fist, but Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and held me down. I looked at him incredously.

"Watch." He whispered anxiously. I could tell he was pissed too. Bella was his friend.

"I told you not to touch me." Bella hissed and swung her elbow back hitting him straight in his- well I would say man hood, but I doubt he has any.

He groaned and rolled onto the bleachers bawled up. Bella stood up sharply and stepped on his chest.

"Next time listen." She growled and walked on him to get to the field.

I was shocked to be honest. That had to hurt like hell. But he deserved it. He's lucky if I dont do something to him for even thinking about Bella.

Why was I thinking this? Bellas not mine.

That thought made my heart ache. Did I want her to be mine? That was pretty obvious. Hell yes. But she deserved someone better than me.

I've never had a girlfriend before. Was I supposed to feel like this? Like the only thing I woke up for in the morning was Bella. The first and last thing I saw in my head before I go to bed and wake up is Bellas beautiful face? Like my heart only beats for her?

Was this love? Am I in love?


	5. great

**Edwards point of view**

_Same day, at practice_

They quickly got done with there practice and changed. As soon as they walked out of the locker rooms, it started pouring rain. They had to walk all the way across the field in the rain with us.

Neither of us had an umbrella. Great. I was worried about Bella getting sick. I dont ever worry about anybody. Except Bella. Ugh.

As soon as we got to my car it stopped raining. We were wet, but not soaking.

"That sucks." Emmett laughed and walked with Rose to his Jeep.

I opened the passenger side door for Bella. She bit her lip and hesitated, not getting in. That always gets to me! Her biting her lip, it was so cute. So addicting.

"Are you afraid to ride in a car alone with me?" I raised my eyebrows amused.

"No! No, I mean im all wet. I dont want to ruin your seats or anything."

"Im wet too." I motioned to myself.

"But-"

"Get in Bella."

She shook her head no.

I sighed and went to my side. I got out my red hoodie and through it to her.

"Put that on." I smiled. She bit her lip and nodded smiling. Was she happy to wear my clothes? I almost gasped at how good she looked in my clothes. She could keep it if she wanted.

This is weird. I dont even let my mom wash my stuff. I didnt ever like anybody touching my stuff.

And now she was w_earing _my jacket. Not that I minded. I actually found great pleasure in it.

"Now get in." I laughed.

"My pants are wet."

I layed my arm on the top of my car and my head on top of it.

"Bella get in the damn car." I groaned. She giggled and slid in shutting her door. I got in after and she told me the directions to her house.

When we got there she unlocked the door and called for her parents.

"Hmm. I guess their not home." A furrow formed between her brows. Once again I had the urge to smooth it out.

A tiny black poodle came out from the kitchen and growled at Bella.

"Damn thing hates me." She muttered. I chuckled.

"We can go up to my room, all my books are up there." She said and slowly walked around the dog and up the stairs.

I raised and eyebrow amused at her.

"What?! That little monster bites!" She pointed to the dog and it growled at her again. I barked out a laugh and petted its head.

"Traitor." She narrowed her eyes at me. I chuckled and followed her upstairs.

She plopped down on her bed after changing, while I checked out her room.

The walls were white, furniture and desk a nice mahogany color. Her bedspread was black with white roses and vines around it. There was a bookshelf covering her whole right wall, half full of books.

I noticed a tiny red tube like thing on her shelf. I picked it up curiously.

"Do you have asthma?" I asked and balanced the inhaler in my hand. She nodded and watched me carefully.

"Um, yeah. I havent had an attack since I was ten, but I still take a pill a day for it." She shrugged.

If I say that I was not worried about her then I would be lying through my teeth. Asthma is tricky. And when it came to Bellas heath I didnt like playing around.

I turned back to her shelf putting the inhaler back where I found it and read her book titles.

All classics, a few modern day. Pride and prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering heights.

"Good choices." I smiled and turned back to her. She was under the covers and curled up in a ball, eyes closed.

"Bella." I warned chuckling.

"Hmm?"

"Tutoring?"

"Cant we skip today? Class was easy." She mumbled against her pillow.

"I dont know."

"Please. Im so tired." She yawned to prove her point.

"What am I supposed to do why you sleep?" I asked.

"Your going to stay here. Make sure I dont sleep to long and wake me up when my parents get home."

"Was that an order?" I laughed and sat on the edge of her bed.

She squinted her eyes at me.

"Yes. Are you daring to object?"

"No 'mam." I smiled and grabbed a book of hers, sat back on the bed and propped it open.

She rested her head on her pillow and smiled at the book choice. Wuthering heights.

"Thats one of my favorites." She said quietly.

"Mine too." I smiled.

She sighed and scooted a little closer into the middle of the bed. I was on the left her in the middle.

She was asleep 2 minutes later. The steady rise and fall of her chest told me that. I could feel her body heat against me. It was very distracting. I placed the book down and studied her face.

Such a beautiful face. No makeup needed. Which she followed, only some mascara and chap stick.

I scooted under her blackets and lied down. I was pushing it. I knew it. I wanted a better view of her face...

I lightly brushed some hair from her face. She stirred slightly, its probably best if I keep my hands to myself.

Before I knew it I was drifting off.

**************************************

I awoke smiling. I didnt know why until I looked down. Bella was in my arms. One of my arms around her waist, the other stretched out with her head lying on it. Her body was pressed against mine, I could feel her on me. Every fiber in my body was being shocked by her warmth. We were lying on our sides facing each other.

I thought i went to far. I needed to move before she woke up. If she found out this, she would never talk to me again. I dont think I could hand that. She meant more to me than anything.

I noticed her smell, her intoxicatingly sweet smell. Like freesias and strawberries.

I tried to slide over but something tightened on me. I looked down and her arm was around my stomach, not letting me go. She was still sleeping. A slight smile on her face.

Her other arm was resting on my chest right by her head, which was also resting on my chest.

She probably didnt know what she was doing. But she was smiling? Shes unconscious Edward!

This felt so right. She fit so perfectly in my arms, it was scary. Like two puzzle peices. Made for each other.

I realized I was in love. In love with Bella. I loved her so much. It took me a while to find it out. But I admit I have been in love with her from the first day of tutoring.

"He better not mess up her studies." A gruff voice from the door whispered. I shut my eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep. That must be her father, Charlie.

"Charlie! You are so oblivious." A womens voice said. Renee, her mother.

"To what?"

"Cant you see how happy he makes Bella? The sparkle in her eyes are back, anytime you bring him up, she blushes and stutters! Its so cute." She cooed. Did Bella really do all of those things?

Her father sighed loudly.

"I dont like his arm around her waist." He addmited.

Renee giggled.

"Bellas arm is around him."

"Doesnt matter." He grumbled.

"Look, Charlie." Her mom started.

"Bella has never had a boyfriend. Shes never even kissed a guy-"

"She'd better not have!"

"Shes 18! She obviously cares alot for Edward. He means something very special to her. And if you do anything to disrupt that she and I will be very unhappy. And you will get punished."

"How?"

"Oh, you know how." She said and walked away. Charlie followed after her.

"Renee honey!" He pouted. I felt Bella shake with laughter from under me. I kept my facade of sleeping up.

She slowly menouvered out of my arms. Now I felt empty. :(

I felt something warm, soft, and small touch my cheek tenderly. Bellas lips.

I wanted to grin so badly. But instead I peeped my eyes open.

"What was that for?" I whispered. Her eyes went wide, at realizing I was awake and getting caught.

She leaned back against her headboard.

"Um, for, uh, being my tu-tutor. Yeah, for being my tutor." She stuttered and looke down blushing madly. She was lying. Her eyes were like an open book to me.

I sat in front of her and pulled her chin back up.

I'll take my chances. Im dangerous, right? If she likes me, she likes me. If she doesnt. Damn. I cant afford to loose her.

"Your blush is beautiful." I whispered. She looked up shocked. We stared at each other for a minute then I shifted my gaze to her lips. She followed mine and looked at mine then back up at my eyes then back down again.

And ever so slowly I moved in. She moved forward also. I dont understand how we went so slow. I've never kissed a girl, so to say I was nervous was an understatement. But I was dying for her lips to be on mine.r

Finally our lips were an inch apart, our eyes closed, my hand on the side of her face cradling it.

A second later our lips were meeting each others. Her soft, plump, warm, pink lips against mine was heaven.

Our lips moved in sync together passionatly. She leaned up on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands tangled in my hair. My hands slipped to her waist then to her hips.

Soon we had to breathe. We broke apart panting. She rested her forehead against mine and smiled.

"I've never felt this way before." She started breathing heavily, her sweet breath fanned across my face.

"Me neither."

"But it's the best feeling in the world."

I nodded agreeing.

"What would you call it?" She asked. Should I say it? I'll take my chances.

"Being in love." I whispered. She grinned beautifully and nodded. Then she crushed her lips to mine again. I layed back on her pillows pulling her with me, our lips still locked together.

She pulled back breathless again and layed her head on my chest. I couldnt help but to think that, thats were it belonged.

We layed there, her ontop of me for another ten minutes.

"Are you comfortable? I mean with me being on top of you?" She asked and looked at me through her lashes. I had to stifle my gasp at her beauty. Such perfection should not be with me.

"Absolutely." I smiled and brushed the bangs that were hanging loose in her eyes. The moonlight was shining through her large window directly on her. Gorgeous.

"Your so beautiful." I whispered. She looked down blushing. I pulled her chin back up.

"Dont hide your sweet blush from me." I chuckled. She was about to say something, but let out a yelp of pain. Then jumped off me. Did I hurt her? I would kill myself if I did.

"Damn dog!" She screached and rubbed her foot. There were two curved bite marks on it.

Then the poodle jumped on her bed and curled up beside me.

"No, leave him alone. Bad Lacey!" She picked the dog up by its under arms and carried it to her door.

"Mom! Your rat bit me! Again!" Her mother burst out laughing and took the dog from Bella. I turned on the bedside lamp Bella had. Her mother smiled at me.

"Hi you must be Edward." She smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." I said politely.

"Call me Renee. And you - Bella - stop being mean to Lacey!" She scolded and walked away giggling. Bella turned to me agap.

"Im being mean?! Stupid little poodle rat thing!" She walked back over to me and stood between my legs. I was still sitting on her bed. She placed her hands on either side of my face and bent down to kiss me again. I layed back, wrapping my arms around her warm tiny waist, and pulled her on top of me agian. She let out a cute squeal and laughed.

"You didnt stay awake to wake me up." She scolded and poked my chest.

"Oops." I muttered. She laughed and sighed.

"Did you hear my parents earlier?" She asked shyly. I nodded.

"You've never really had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why? I thought a girl as beautiful as you would have tons - lucky men they would be." I smiled and stroked her hair. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I've never had a girlfriend. Its nothing to be ashamed of." I said queitly.

"That is shocking. Your so handsome." She smiled and pecked my cheek. I put my arms around her and held her close to me. She ran her hands through my hair and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hands were working magic in my hair. I closed my eyes relishing it in.

"Its 9:30." She mumbled.

"And?"

"Arent your parents expecting you home?" She laughed. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess so." I ran a hand through my hair. I really didnt want to leave, expecially now.

"I dont want you to leave either." She smiled.

"Good." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and got off the bed. I picked my books up and we walked to the front door. She followed me out and shut the door. We stayed there for what seemed like forever looking into each others eyes.

I sighed and leaned forward kissing her forehead tenderly. She closed her eyes smiling. I pulled away and turned to go to my car. But, a small soft hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop. I turned around and smiled.

"Yes, love?" Ok, so that one slipped out. And she didnt fail to notice. She actually smiled. Then looked down biting her lip.

"You can ask me anything Bella." I said and walked closer to her. She looked up her eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Edward, what are _we_?" I smiled and stroked her cheek where the slight blush was fading.

"It would make me very proud to call you my girlfriend. To call you mine." I said truthfully.

"Then your wish is my command." She whispered and crushed her lips to mine passionatly. A minute later she pulled away grinning and walked inside. I smiled and walked to my car heading home.

Once I got home, I tried to hurry to my room but...

"How was tutoring?" I was halfway up the stairs when my mom asked me that.

I turned around trying to hide my smile. Both my parents were standing there waiting for a reply.

"Great." I smiled and ran upstairs.

**Finally! They are together! I know you peoples were dying for that! I got tons of reviews and PMs begging me too. This was planned from the beggining. And I thought it turned out **_**great.**_

**Review! Please.....**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I do not own twilight!! I just make there characters do stupid, wacky, and romantic stuff! Go me!**


	6. Jealous

**Bellas point of view**

He kissed me. He said he felt the same way I did.

I bit my lip smiling as he drove away. I walked back inside grinning wildly.

"So, Edward seems nice." A gruff voice said from my left. I turned to look a my father.

"Uh huh." I muttered hiding my smile.

"He's cute." My mom nodded.

"Yep." I said and ran upstairs. I hit the top step...

"Are you two going out?"

"Yes."

"Bella come down here." I sighed and sulked back downstairs.

"Yes?" I sighed dragging out the word.

"We want to know about Edward." My mother shrugged. I sat in the recliner across from them.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it him that got into the fight last year?" My dad asked.

"Yes, but he got pushed first, Mike was being an asshole." I defended.

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry."

"Charlie he seems very nice, give him a chance." My mother whispered.

"Ok, fine. If he gets into any more fights then I will have to reconsider this. Tell us more about him."

"He's polite, nice, and handsome. Goodnight!" I chirped really fast then ran upstairs. I could hear my mom giggling downstairs.

_Oct. 15th, the next day._

Tuesday. This upsets me. I will get to see Edward in school, but then we go home. I have to wait till tomorrow to see him after school. And we still have to do tutoring. Agh.

I threw on some jeans and a dark purple tanktop with blach converse, fixed my hair nicely so it was in curls down my back, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Have a nice day." My mom smiled and nudged Charlie.

"Tell Edward we said hi." He grumbled. I went up and kissed his cheek. It turned slightly red.

"Thanks." I laughed and headed outside. I was looking for Alices car, she had promised to pick me up, but a shiny silver _volvo_ caught my attention.

I smiled as Edward got out and leaned against the side of it.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" He asked. I walked over to him and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"I missed you terribly." He whispered. I nodded into his shirt.

"I was just about to say the same thing."

"You forgot this." I said and held his hoodie out to him.

"Keep it, you might get cold." He smiled crookedly. I grinned back and slipped it on.

He opened the passenger door for me and motioned for me to get in.

"You really dont have to do that."

He rolled his eyes.

"I want to, now get in." He chuckled. I slid in grinning.

"Did you tell Alice you were picking me up?" I asked.

"Yes, I called her. She was already half way here, she started babbling away so I hung up." He addmited sheepishly.

"Ha, I do that all the time. Shes going to be angry."

"Oh well, if I get attacked by that pixie friend of yours I'll be looking your way for a savior."

He reached over hesitantly and grabbed my left hand in his. I weeved my fingers through his. Looking at our hands smiling, made me blush looking down. My hair covered the side of my face so he couldnt see me. I tended to do that alot, it blocks me from the world. Sort of.

Two warm fingers brushed the fallen hair back over my shoulder. I looked up at Edward and he was watching the road, then turned to me.

"You look beautiful today." He noted. I snapped my gaze to the window silently cursing the blood that spread across my face at his compliment. I could hear a soft chuckle come from his way.

The rest of the ride was silent, comfortable, and peaceful. It was always like that around Edward.

"Stay." He pointed a finger at me seriously then got out once we parked in the school parking lot.

He walked around the car and opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out.

He shut the door and I leaned against it. He stepped in front of me and leaned in. My heart sped up, like it always did when Edward was this close.

I pressed my lips to his softly. Our lips moved together perfectly in sync for about 20 seconds until...

"Oh my god." Rose.

"I knew it!" Alice.

"Finally." Emmett.

"Good grief its about time." Jasper.

Edward chuckled against my lips and pulled back to look at them.

"Hi." I nodded.

"Hi? Thats all we get?" Alice whined.

"You should have seen her this morning, she was so pissed." Rose laughed.

"First Edward tells me your ditching me for him. I was mad, but then I see you two lip locking in the parking lot, aw." She finished with a sigh.

"Am I off the hook?" Edward chuckled.

"I suppose so." Alice whined dramatically.

"Lets get to class." I said. Edward reached over and took my one inch binder off the hood of his car and carried it with his books.

"I can carry my own books, Edward."

He shrugged and reached for my hand. I dodged it and almost felt bad at the frown on his face.

"You can hold my hand or carry my books."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

I nodded. He gave me back my binder and took my right hand in his squeazing it slightly.

"Then I'd rather hold your hand." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Me too." All eyes were on us when we headed to homeroom together.

I sat in the back row with Edward to my right, he scooted his chair closer to mine and peeked over at my sketching book. Which I was currently still arguing with myself on his eyes.

"Stop." I nudged his shoulder with my elbow.

"Will you ever tell me what you do in that book of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, when I finish."

"Promise?" He whispered.

"Promise." I sighed. He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Do you want to pinkie promise on it?" I added sarcastically.

He scooted over back into his spot as the teacher walked in and told us to be quiet.

"Maybe later." He chuckled in a whisper.

Today we had an hour homeroom instead of the usual 10 minutes. Everybody was scattered about the room chatting with one another. Edward angled his chair torwards me and smiled.

"Do you want to come over Friday? My parents have been constantly nagging me to bring you over."

"Yeah. My dad should be getting my car worked on during school this afternoon." I nodded smiling. I shoved my books in my bag and leaned back in my chair.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little."

"You slept all night."

"So did you. I couldnt get to sleep after you left." I poked his chest playfully.

He chuckled and looked away. A silent minute later he looked back over to me.

"You know you talk in your sleep?"

I gulped. This was not good. Not good at all. I knew I sometimes talked in my sleep, my mother teased me about it constantly. I had hoped I stopped.

"Um, I do?" He nodded.

"You said my name."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"At first I thought I was dreaming, but then you said some other stuff..."

He looked unsure as to if he should tell me or not.

"Tell me." I insisted.

"You said that you loved me." I looked out the window blushing madly.

"Look, I cant control what I dream about." I stated.

"Im not complaining. Did you mean it, or was it just a dream?" He pulled my chin gently back to face him.

I nodded yes.

"Yes, I suppose I told you last night after I woke up. You mean alot to me. I do love you."

We sat there in another moment of silence until he chose to speak.

"You know I love you too."

"Do you?"

He sighed and brushed some hair from my face.

"Bella, love I have only known you, I mean really get to know you, for about 2 weeks and you already mean the world to me." His eyes were clear to me, love, passion, concern.

I pecked his lips softly and smiled.

"Good, then we have something in common." I said. The green in his eyes were swirling beautifully with the topaz speckles.

"Hey Bella." Erik said from beside me and sat down.

Edward leaned back in his chair, clearly not pleased with the interruption.

"Hey Erik." I smiled politely.

"Mike is still groaning in pain from yesterdays blow."

"Good." I snorted.

"What did he do this time?"

"He was getting all hands on." I shrugged. Edward was not happy about that either. That explains his reaction yesterday.

"He'll be seeing you in the halls, just a fair warning."

"Hey Edward." He nodded in Edwards direction. Edward nodded back.

"Erik."

"So are you two dating now?"

"Yes." I smiled.

He sighed.

"All the good girls are taken." Then he got up and left.

I burst out laughing at him and walked out the door with Edward as the bell rang. We went to my locker and I put my stuff away.

"What does he mean Mike we'll be 'seeing you in the halls'?" Edward asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Mike is an idiot. He wont leave me alone, ever. I ignore him, and if he goes to far -like touching me- I will not hesitate to hit him." I shrugged.

"Does Erik do the same thing?"

"No, Erik likes me, he's made that clear. I've never shown any interest, that doesnt stop him from asking every once in a while. He's a good friend."

"Hmm." He nodded. I shut my locker and turned to him.

"Were you jealous?"

"No."

"Yes you were." I pointed out.

"Well, its kind of hard not to be when your dating the prettiest girl in the school." He grumbled.

"You think im pretty?" I asked batting my lashes dramatically at him. He chuckled and took my hand walking me to first period.

"No. I think your beautiful." He kissed my hand as I blushed and looked away.

**K, review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**lol**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**


	7. Shirtless

**Edwards point of view**

_Friday_

_Homeroom_

"I cant figure this out!" My Bella stressed. My Bella, hmm, I like the sound of that. We got paired to do this sequencing project in homeroom. Sitting in the back with my arm around her, smiling as she bit her lip at the worksheet.

"Bella, love the mouse wants the cheese."

"But the cheese is attached to the rope, if he pulls the rope, it will turn on the switch, the switch will turn the fan on then the fan will blow the boat, then what?!" This was very confusing.

"Having trouble?" Emmett laughed.

"Ugh. Ok, whatever you do it." She said and handed me the paper.

Five minutes later I was still staring at the picture. Bella giggled and rubbed my back gently.

"Not so easy is it?"

"No." I grumbled and set the paper down.

"Bella, want to meet up after gym and go to practice?" Alice chirped.

"I wasnt going to go to practice today." Bella shrugged.

"Coach Warner is going to be there doing fitness tests." Rose sighed.

"Crap." Bella groaned. She looked up at me and back to them.

The bell rang and we started to go to first period.

"So, I have to do practice today and I know you dont want to sit through that agian." I was about to object but she shushed me.

"I have to pick up my car from the mechanics today also. Alice said she will drive me there, then I will go straight to your place. How does that sound?" She asked. I leant down and kissed her soft lips.

"It sounds fine."

"Good."

_After school._

"I'll see you later." She sighed. I chuckled.

"Dont want to leave me?"

"No."

"Me neither."

She kissed my lips for a minute then pulled away, much to my dismay.

"Bye."

"Goodbye, love." I got in my car and drove home.

When I got home my parents were waiting for me in the kitchen.

"What?" I asked. They were staring at me wierdly.

"Is there something going on between you and Bella?" My dad asked.

"Yes she is my girlfriend." My moms eyes lit up and she grinned. My father chuckled at me and sighed.

"Tell us about her."

I sat down at the island and groaned.

"Edward we only want to know a little about her. Ever since the tutoring started you act like shes your whole life." Esme said.

"Because she is." I snapped without thinking. I turned my head to the window. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Carlisle cleared his throat and sat across from me.

"Whats she like?"

"Shes nice."

"Real details Edward." My mother scolded me.

"No, I mean she is really nice. To everybody, even people who are assholes to her. You have to really push her buttons to make her snap."

"Is she smart? Shy?" My father pushed.

"Oh she is _really _shy. She blushes madly at even the slightest compliment." I chuckled looking down at my hands. Picturing her face in my head...

"I guess you give her those alot?" Esme asked giggling. I nodded and smiled.

"And she is very smart, incredibly smart."

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Are we going to meet her?" My father asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she is coming over in about an hour or two."

"Yes!" Esme whispered excited. We both raised our eyebrows at her.

"Cookies?" She asked and handed me a plate of cookies. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"What are you two going to do?"

"I dont know. Today was supposed to be tutoring, but she doesnt need it. Not in the slightest bit."

"Can I go now?"

They nodded.

"Wait! Edward since shes not coming over for a while could you mow the grass? I am going to start my garden again." Esme asked and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Thank you."

"Dont mention it."

I set my books in my room and jogged outside. We had a sit down lawn mower, easy.

I slipped off my shirt, I knew it was going to get hot even though it was cold outside. The sun was beating down on our lawn.

"Dont brake it." Carlisle laughed.

"That was one time!" I defended.

"Uh huh." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and started it up.

An hour later I had about 2 thirds of the lawn done and I was sweating like mad.

"Damn what the hell is with all the fucking grass?" I cursed. Esme glared at me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Here." She said and handed me a ice cold soda.

"Thanks." I nodded. She went back inside with my dad.

I was in the middle of mowing when Bellas car pulled up into my driveway.

"Shit." I was almost finished.

She got out and spotted me. I turned the mower off and jogged over to her.

"Sorry, I got talked into mowing the lawn." I smiled sheepishly and bent down to peck her lips.

"Its fine, I kinda like you shirtless and sweaty." She giggled and eyed my chest.

"If only it were the other way." I joked. She barked out a laugh and playfully smacked my arm.

"Dirty boy."

"Actually yes." I said and spun around for her. My hands were covered in grease.

"Edward." Esme called from the porch.

"Come on they want to meet you." I said. She bit her lip nervously.

"It'll be fine, they already like you." I said and kissed her forehead.

I walked her up the porch with my hand on her lower back.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella this is my mother Esme." Esme smiled and gathered Bella in a big hug.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said.

"Edward your descriptions of her didnt do any good! She is gorgeous!" Esme chassled. Bella looked away blushing madly. I chuckled and eyed her blush.

"Aw he was right you do blush." She laughed. Which only caused Bella to blush deeper.

I burst out laughing at her.

"Whats all the laughing about?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"Dad this is Bella." I motioned to her. He shook her hand and smiled.

"Welcome to our home Bella."

"Thank you, its so nice to meet you." She smiled beautifully.

"Its nice to meet you too dear." Esme smiled.

"Bellas going to help me mow, so we will see you later." I chuckled and pulled Bella to the mower. Her eyes were wide.

"Come on." I chuckled and motioned for her to get on the mower.

"Um, Im more of a push mower kind of person." She said quickly.

"Bella." I whined.

"Im serious if I break it or something..." She said.

I sat on the mower and pulled her in between my legs so quick she couldnt object.

"Uh." She blew some hair out of her eyes.

"Start it up." I chuckled and placed the key in.

"Edward-"

I started it up for her and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"You know which part to mow right?"

"The tall part?" She snorted and pushed the gas pedal. I placed my hands on her hips holding her.

A half hour later we finished and she was grinning.

"That beats the push ones."

I chuckled and slipped my shirt back on. We went upstairs and into my room.

I looked at her and started laughing at her shirt. It was white and had my hand prints in grease on her sides. She looked down and blushed.

"Your lucky I have a tank top on under this." She grumbled and slipped her top off revealing her black under tank.

"Sorry." I said.

"Its fine." She giggled.

"Im going to take a quick shower. Dont move." I said. She sat on my bed and saluted me.

"Yes sir."

I chuckled at the thought that she was the only girl to ever be in my room or on my bed.


	8. Everything about you

**Bellas point of view**

_The next night._

I pulled into Edwards driveway at about 9:00pm. He jogged out and got in the passenger side of my car.

"Hello, love." He said and kissed my lips. Oh, how I loved the feeling of his lips on mine...

When he pulled away I started the car and drove off down the road. I was driving because he didnt know where Emmett lived.

"Nice pjs." I said. He was wearing black and red checkered pj bottoms and a black tank top. His muscles were so toned and fine, big too....

"Thanks. I like yours too." He chuckled and put his hand on my knee. Mine were dark purple bottoms with white smiley faces all over them, and a white tank top.

"Why thank you." I laughed and twisted my fingers with his.

"So where does Emmett live?" He asked.

"About 30 minutes away, close to the college campus." I said looking out the window.

"Good, I have time to ask you questions."

I glanced up at him and back to the road.

"About what?"

"Anything. I want to know everything about you."

"Then we have something in common." I sighed.

"Ladies first."

"Hmm. Tell me something about you personally."

He took a deep breath and looked like he was dabating something with himself.

"I have a really bad anger issue."

"I noticed that. Last year, and the year before." I chuckled. He playfully nudged my shoulder.

"I won every fight didnt I?" He laughed.

"My macho man." I said in a deep voice.

"Seriously though, I do. I dont ever want to get like that in front of you, or with you for that matter. But, I doubt you could do anything to make me angry with you."

I nodded and turned down an intersection.

"Can I ask something now?" He asked.

"You just did. but go ahead anyway." I laughed.

"Tell me about your asthma."

My gaze stayed on the road.

"What about it?"

"Well, you said that you had to take medicine everyday?"

"Yes, I do. Charlie is trying to work something out so I only have to take one pill a month. Something like that." I shrugged.

"You also said you havent had an attack since you were 10. What causes these attacks?"

"Isnt is my turn?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"I dont get them from running or exercising, stuff like that. Going out of breath is fine. But if a chemical, or smoke, dust, etc. Happens to get in my lungs then I cant breathe."

He winced slightly and his grip on my hand went tighter.

"My turn?" I asked. He nodded mutely.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing in the literal since. The only thing im afraid of is you."

I almost swerved the car.

"What? Me?" I stuttered.

"Bella, sweetie, you scare me with our relationship. I feel so much at once for you - all good things - and it honestly scares the shit out of me. Im afraid of touching you, being close to you, and being myself around you because I feel as though im not good enough for you. Im not good at any of this Bella, I have no experience. Nothing. Im learning as we go along. Theres only one thing that im sure of and that is you. I love you."

I smiled and kissed his hand like he did mine a few days ago.

"I love you too." He kissed my hair.

After a few minutes of silence he broke it with another question.

"Did you ever play an instrument?"

I chuckled bitterly.

"Yes. The clarinet, all through middle school."

"Hmm. Why did you quit?"

"I have absolutely no musical talent."

"I highly doubt that." He said eyeing me.

"No im really serious I played for 3 dang years and I sucked big time. Always last chair, I was going to follow through and do it in high school too. But, I felt so awful being last chair. I wasnt good enough to keep on playing it."

"What was your favorite piece to play?"

"Lux Prima." I said.

"Come, my soul, thou must be awakening." He nodded knowingly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"I know my music." He shrugged.

We were about 2 minutes away from Emmetts appartment when Edward started chuckling out of nowhere?

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"Squidward."

"Thats not funny!"

"He plays the clarinet too you know."

"Shut it."

"My little Squidward." He cooed. I pulled into a parking lot and got out.

I started walking up to the appartment leaving Edward behind.

A strong warm arm caught me around the waist and spun me into him.

"Im sorry. I wasnt making fun of you-"

"Yes you were!"

"Sweetheart, I was not. It was kind of funny, thats all."

I hmmphed and crossed my arms over my chest. He uncrossed them with his damn strength and wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me to his chest.

I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelt so gooooood.

I shivered a few minutes later and he started walking us upstairs.

"We should get in before you get sick."

I rolled my eyes and led him to Emmetts place. We knocked on the door and Alice opened it smiling.

"Bella and Edward are here! Time to part-tay!" Rose sang. I laughed and pulled Edward inside.

All the boys immediatly started talking to each other.

Lately Edward has gotten really close with Em and Jazz, for which I am thankful. They both told me they thought Edward was great for me and they really liked him alot.

Edward always talked with them, so I call that a good sign.

I guess it was a challenge or something between him and Emmett.

Emmett would say something stupid that he thought was funny. Then Edward would throw some smarty comeback at him. They could go on like this for hours. Till finally Jasper cut in and Edward and him both beat Emmett.

"Boys." Rosalie scoffed.

"Actually were men." Jasper said. Emmett and Edward nodded along.

"Right..." Alice and I said dragging out the word.

"We call couch!" I called out.

"Damnit." Rosalie muttered.

"Alice is so tin that we will take the recliner." Jasper chuckled.

"We get the floor babe." Emmett sighed.

"Ah damn." She said again.

"Thats what ya get for making me sleep on the floor all these years." I giggled and layed a blanket on the couch.

"Well that was before, now you have someone to sleep with!" Alice chirped.

"Shes sleeping with him!?" Emmett yelled.

I turned around and threw a pillow at him.

"No Emmett, im not sleeping with him." I laughed.

"Well techinically you are." Jasper chuckled.

"OK yeah." I addmitted.

"So you are?!" Emmett yelled again.

"Shut it moron!" Alice screached at him.

"Ow." He groaned and pretended to clear his ears out.

"Idiots." Rose murmered.

I looked over at Edward and sighed.

"I need new friends." I said. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Pizza." I said. They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"I. Want. Pizza. Bella. Is. Hungy." I said prounoucing each word carefully and slowly.

"Oh." They all nodded along happily.

"Hawaiin for me." I chirped and collapsed on the couch.

Edward came over and pulled me into his lap.

"I'll share with Bella." He said.

"Kk." Alice bounced and started dialing the number to Pizza Hut.

She talked so fast on the phone, I didnt even understand what she said.

"What did she say?" Edward asked in my ear.

"I dont know." I whispered back shrugging.

"Alice you talked so fast, hes not going to get our order right." Jasper sighed.

"But Jazz he said he got it all." She pouted. He kissed her cheek and chuckled slightly.

"Ok, but if I get some sort of shit on my pizza-" Emmett started.

"Oh come on! What are you going to do?" Alice asked menacingly and stepped towards him. HE backed up and grinned nervously at her.

"Nothing pix."

"Thats what I thought." SHe smiled and plopped down in the recliner.

"About those new friends..." Edward whispered in my ear. I slapped him playfully.

"Just kidding." He chuckled and kissed my lips. I put my hands on his face and closed my eyes kissing him harder. We fell into a laying position and he tangled his hands in my hair.

We forgot that everyone was there till someone loudly cleared there throat.

I looked up and saw Emmett wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"There is a room in the back, just please dont do it in front of us." He scolded playfully.

I sat up and moved away from Edward sheepishly. He also sat up and ran his hand through his hair a few times.

"Aw look their all flustered." Rose cooed. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"Im afraid to turn the lights off when the movie comes on." Jasper whispered to Emmett.

"Uh! Stop!" I groaned.

"Do you think thats what she'd be saying if we didnt interupt them?" Alice giggled.

"Just replace 'stop' with 'yes'." Rose said.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and walked outside.

Edward followed me out chuckling slightly.

I slid down the wall and sat on my butt.

"I hate them." I groaned and placed my face in my hands.

Edward sat down beside me and laughed.

I glared at him.

"Bella, they were just teasing you. Dont worry you'll get them back." He said smiling.

Alice peeked her head out and sheepishly smiled.

"Bells were sorry. We will stop. Just dont leave everything is always much funner with you around."

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. Edward pulled me up by my hand and walked me back inside.


	9. Date

**Edwards point of view**

_Monday_

I pulled up into Bellas driveway and got out. She walked up to me and pecked my lips.

"Hello."

"Hi." She smiled.

"You look beautiful today." I said and hugged her. Her dark blue long sleeve blouse was really soft and form fitting.

"This color looks extravagant against your skin." I said and ran my hand down her sleeve.

She blushed looking away.

"Why do you have to make me blush so much?"

"Because your absolutely adorable when you blush sweetheart." I opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. Once I got in I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"I think your pretty cute too."

"Oh really?" I laughed and raised and eyebrow at her.

She nodded.

"Like when you do that." She said and nodded to my eyebrow.

"And when you smile, its so handsome." She gave me a soft smile.

"Hmm." I nodded taking this all in. So she thought I was attractive too?

When we got to school we walked hand in hand to homeroom.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and hugged her.

Bella just stared at her.

"Aw, come on! You cant still be mad about the other night!"

"Well, you did embarass me."

"Were sorry." They said in unision and pouted.

"Uh huh." Bella laughed and we walked to the back.

"Love you Bella!" They sang.

"Not more than I do." I whispered in her ear. She smiled up at me threw her long lashes. I had to catch my breath at how gorgeous she looked right now.

_Gym, last period._

All the guys were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the girls to come out of the locker room. Jasper and Emmett sat on either side of me cracking jokes at each other.

"You know, Bella says your like a huge lime green teddy bear." I smirked.

"What!? Im a grizzly bitch!" He laughed and smacked my shoulder.

It was funny how I actually liked to hang out with Em and Jazz. The were pretty cool.

"Whatver atleast my girlfriend isnt some fairy or an apple." He laughed.

Jasper rolled his eyes. All of our gazes snapped to the gym door where the girls were filing in.

Bella was looking just as beautiful as ever in her green gym shorts and white tank top.

"Hi." She said and sat on the bleacher below me. She leaned back against my knees and I kissed her head.

"Hello, love."

"See how sweet they are together?! Why cant you be that way?!" Rose said and slapped Emmett on the head.

"No wonder hes so stupid, people keep hitting him on the head." Jasper said queitly.

"Heard that!" Emmett yelled.

"Rosie baby, I love you, you know that." He cooed and kissed her cheek. I could see her eyes warm up and she kissed him back.

"I love you too."

"Men are such idiots." Alice laughed. Bella nodded along and I nudged her shoulder.

"Well, not all of them." She laughed.

The coach took roll call and tokd us we were staying inside today because the other classes were outside.

Em and Jazz begged me to play basketball with them, so I went with them and Bella grabbed a volleyball with her friend Angela.

After about 10 minutes I glanced back at her and saw she was sitting in the corner talking to Angela with her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the folded up bleachers.

I walked over and pressed my lips to her cheek. She snapped her eyes open and smiled briliantly at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Hey Edward." Angela smiled.

"Hello Angela. I hope you dont mind me interrupting." I sat down and pulled Bella in between my legs. She rested her head back on my chest.

"Nope, Bella was just telling me about the sleep over at Ems the other night." She laughed.

"Dont bring it up." Bella groaned.

We sat there talking until a basketball ball came straight for us and pegged Bellas side. I glanced up pissed.

"Ouch!" She yelled. I went all protective mode on her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and glared at Mike.

"Oh shit Bella im so sorry." He said. Oh how I wanted to punch him in the head.

"Your lucky im not in the mood to kick your butt again." Bella hissed.

"Sorry." He appologized and sat a few feet away from her.

5 minutes later we were all just sitting in a circle talking.

Erik, Tyler, Em, Jazz, Alice, Rose, and Jessica ended up joining us.

I wasnt paying attention to the conversations being passed around. I was to intent on Bella, watching her facial expressions, and cherishing her laugh and smile.

"Bells you need to get some more interesting hobbies." Tyler laughed.

"Reading, and watching t.v are some good hobbies!" She defended.

"Dont forget drawing." Rose said. Bella glared at her fiercely.

"Oh. Oops." SHe said giggling.

"Drawing?" I questioned.

"Um, sure."

She seemed like she didnt want to talk about it so I let it drop.

"I want to take you out tonight." I whispered in her ear once all the conversations were not focused on her.

"Hmm. Ok." She smiled tilting her head back to look at me.

"It would be our first date. What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Dinner somewhere nice, and I have something in mind of what we could do afterwards."

"And that is?"

"Im not telling you."

She pouted out her bottom lip and I almost blurted it out.

"Nope not going to work." I laughed.

"Hmmph." She said.

"Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"Yes."

"Uh, promise me nothing exspensive." She scolded.

"I cant make that promise."

"But-"

"Please just dont worry about that part and have a great time." I begged.

"Fine." She sighed. I kissed her cheek and she gathered back into the conversations.

After school I drove her home and we sat in her driveway for a moment.

"Somewhere fancy eh?" She questioned.

"Its a little place in Port Angelos." I shrugged.

"I will pick you up at 7:00." I smiled crookedly at her. She grinned back and leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Bye." She smiled and got out to fast so I couldnt go around and open the door for her. She looked back at me and saw my glare. She blew me a kiss and walked inside.

_6:30_

I slipped on my black pants and a dark green button up with my black converse. I slung my jacket over me.

I jogged downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink before leaving.

Both of my parents were in there looking at me.

"Taking Bella out tonight?" Esme smiled.

I nodded yes.

"Good, have a terrific time." She smiled and kissed my head.

"I will." I said knowingly.

"Treat her well." My father said strictly.

"Im always a gentlmen to Bella." I snapped.

"Im just saying..." He trailed off and walked away.

Sometimes he pisses me off to a whole new level.

"Thanks dad." I said to myself sarcastically.

I grabbed my keys and stuck my wallet in my back pocket.

I drove over to Bellas house and knocked on her door. Alices car was in the driveway so I imagined her and Rose were helping her get ready.

They didnt need to, she looked beautiful anyway.

"Hi Edward." Renee smiled and motioned for me to come inside.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, Mr. Swan."

"Please call us Renee and Charlie." Renee laughed.

"Bellas upstairs... with Rose and Alice." Charlie laughed.

"Ah." I said knowingly.

"Sit Edward." Renee laughed at me standing there. I sat in thee recliner nervoulsy.

"First dates are always nerve wrecking." Renee smiled nowingly.

"Yeah." I let out an airy laugh and ran my hands through my hair.

"So, Edward." Charlie said. Oh god, this was the legendary part where the dad puts the boyfriend on the spotlight.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you had any previous relationships?"

"No, sir. Bella would be my first girlfriend."

"Hmm. Any criminal records?" He laughed.

"No sir." I chuckled.

"What about the past few years..."

Shit. I knew he probably wouldnt like me becuase of the violence I corrupted at the school. But it was only twice.

"Um, im not going to lie to you. I have been in two previous fights. But they were based on something thats been bottled up inside and I kind of lost it. I do promise you that, that is over. I will not get into any more disputes as long as im with Bella. I wouldnt risk my relationship with her."

He sighed heavily.

"Look, kid, I honestly like you. I dont really give a damn about your battles at school in the past. I just dont want my daughter around any of that."

"I know. And I agree, I dont want Bella around that either."

"Good." He smiled at me.

"Agh! Alice no!" I snapped my head around at that familiar smooth voice.

Bella ran down the stairs away from Alice. Who was chasing her with hairspray.

"BElla! You need hairspray!"

"NO! IT will make my hair hard!"

"Thats kinda the point." Rose laughed.

"Eeek! Bella get your butt back here!" Alice scolded.

Bella looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a grey dress, it went down to her knees, had little ruffles at the bottom, it was form fitting and had little bows on the straps. Grey flats to match, and her hair was in cascading curls down her back. I loved her long hair, and how it reached to the small of her back when she had it down. **(The dress is on my profile because it is so damn pretty!)**

She spotted me and smiled hugely. She had on light mascara and eyeliner, a little bit of eyeshadow and pink chapstick.

"Well, I think we better let Edward and Bella get on with their date." Renee said scoldingly to Rose and Alice, they looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"Fine but if your hair frizzes then dont come whining to me." Alice seethed and took Rose back upstairs.

"Oh thank god!" My Bella stressed.

"They are maniacs! Never again will I let them help me get ready!"

"You kids have fun." Renee laughed.

"Take care of my baby girl Edward." Charlie said and clapped me on the back.

"She'll be safe with me. I promise." I smiled and walked outside with Bella. We got in my car and I drove out to Port Angelos.

"You look absolutely stunning." I smiled and took her hand.

"Thanks." She mummbled.

"You look really handsome yourself." She smiled and ran her hand along my arm.

"Dont do that." I laughed.

"What?"

"Touch me like that when im driving. Its very very distracting."

**Bellas point of view**

I let out a small giggle and kept my hands to myself.

"Whats your favorite color?" He asked.

"More questions?"

"I told you I wanted to know everything about you."

"Green." I blushed immediatly.

"What?" He laughed.

"Huh?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Im not blushing."

He sighed raising an eyebrow at me.

"Whats yours?"

"Blue." He seemed to say it outloud without thinking.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you why when you tell me why you were blushing."

I pursed my lips and shook my head no.

"Fine then." He chuckled.

About 30 minutes later we pulled up to La Bella Italia. Ok, it was really _really_ fancy.

"Wow." I laughed when we walked inside. He put an arm around my waist and smiled.

Once we sat down I looked around getting my full view of the place.

"I thought you would like it." He chuckled.

I opened my menu and almost choked on my glass of water.

"Have you seen these prices?"

"I was hopeing you wouldnt look at them." He said amused.

"Its kind of hard not too."

"Bella, you promised you would just have a good time tonight and not worry about anything."

**Edwards point of view**

She sighed and looked back to her menu.

The waitor came and he was ogling Bella up and down. She seemed oblivious to it.

Did she have to be so beautiful? This is where I get extremely jealous.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." She smiled politely at out waitor.

"I'll have the same." I said.

When he walked away Bella looked at me intently.

"What?"

"You seem to do that alot."

"Do what?"

"Get jealous."

"I wasnt jealous." I objected and looked away.

She placed her hand on top of mine on the table and spoke softly to me.

"There is no need to feel that way. I told you I loved you. And I meant it."

Why does she have to do that?! She always has to calm me down and put me in a better mood. Its so frustrating and so different from what im used to dealing with!

I looked back at her and weaved my fingers through hers.

"I cant help it. When I see the way they look at you..." I shook my head not finishing.

"Ignore them. I do."

"I cant. Dont you see Bella?"

"See what?"

"How beautiful you are? How every guy we even walk by has to do a double take at you?"

She blushed and looked out the window to our right. I tilted her chin back to me gently.

"You just dont see it." I sighed.

"I dont." She agreed.

Thats when the guy came back with our orders.

"You have a very good taste in food." I said cutting up another raviloi.

She laughed and nodded.

"You have a very good taste in restraunts."

"See? Its not all that bad."

"Wait till you get the check." She muttered.

"Bella." I scolded.

"Sorry." After dinner we drove over to the park about 10 miles away.

"Wow." She said again once she saw the park. Each tree for atleast a mile was lit up with white tiny lights, it looked pretty against the black midnight sky.

"Its looks beautiful." She smiled as we walked along a path around the park.

"I wouldnt say beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison."

"Stop." She groaned and buried her face in her hands. The scarlet blush crept around her cheekbones.

"Im sorry, I cant help but to compliment you." I laughed and pried her hands from her face. I weaved our fingers together letting our hands sway between us.

We walked along the lit up path talking about anything and everything.

She would smile and laugh at the smallest things.

Thats another reason I loved Bella. She loved to smile, when she smiled I smiled.

I pulled her to a stop and sat down at a white bench that swung back and fourth.

She sat next to me and pulled her feet up to the side then leaned against me. I put my arm around her back holding her small body to me.

"Are you cold?" I asked rubbing her goosebumps.

"A little." She said sheepishly.

I pulled her onto my lap, almost bridal style and wrapped my coat around her. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest.

"Your cold." I chuckled feeling her cold arms around me. I wrapped mine around her to warm her up faster.

"Your warm." She mumbled against my chest.

We sat there queitly holding each other tight.

"I love you." I whispered against her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered and pressed her lips to mine.

**Review!**

**PLease and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	10. continuing

**Edwards point of view**

_Continueing their date..._

It started to get extremely cold out in the park so we walked back to the car.

The drive back was quiet. I looked over to Bella and saw her eyes were out of focus, far away.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and swept her hair over her shoulder to get a better view of her face.

"Nothing."

I groaned loudly.

"We have got to stop doing that. No more 'nothings'."

"Fine. I was thinking about something Esme said to me the other day."

I remembered back to the day Bella first met my parents. Her and my mom were talking in my room, they thought I couldnt hear them. I dreaded this. It was not something I wanted Bella to hear.

"And that is?"

"She was talking to me about, um, I guess something that happened a while ago to you..." She looked down fiddling with her hands.

"Oh. Did she tell you?" Even though I knew the answer it was best to play it cool.

"No. She said it would be better if I waited, that you would be ready to tell me when you were ready."

"Its complicated Bella." I said strictly.

"Thats a classic line." She smirked.

"Its a long story."

"Thats another one. You dont have to tell me if you dont want to. I was just curious."

I sighed heavily. This was going to be difficult, but I actually _wanted _her to know now.

"When I was younger I had a very closed relationship with my grandparents. I would go over to their house everyday after school and have pretty much the time of my life. Since I was young I didnt really know what medical problems were. I knew my grandfather had a strong case of lung cancer. I thought nothing of it."

"As I was saying I used to go over there any chance I got. My grandmother would invite me to garden and bake with her, I would watch sports with my grandfather, even though I had no idea what was going on." I smirked at her.

"Ha. I know what that feels like. My father wont let me watch sports with him because I ask to many questions." She smiled.

I chuckled and continued with my story.

"When I was ten, my grandfather ended up in the hospital. One day my grandmother and I were visiting him, I planned to stay with her overnight since the house was empty. On the way home we got in a . . . car accident." Her head snapped up to me, but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Im not going to get into any gory details but my grandmother ended up passing away." She gasped slightly.

"I was perfectly fine. Throughout the next month everything was difficult, my grandfather started losing his memory. He did once ask where she was and why she hadnt been visiting him. None of us had the heart to tell him, but my father stood up and broke the news. He slept for the next few weeks, not letting anybody in to visit him."

"The day he passed away he let only me in. He was telling me about his time in the army, I slept in the hospital that night. But I awoke to screams and loud bangs. My grandfather had passed away at 3 a.m. They were trying to keep him alive longer by pumping his heart, it didnt work. I was yanked out of the room by my mother, and that was the last time I saw him. I wasnt even aloud to the funeral because of what I saw."

"After that everything in my world turned upside down. I never talked to anyone, I managed to keep my good grades. But if somebody said something to me outside of my home, then I would snap."

She was quiet, exeptionally quiet. You could hear the soft Cd of Debussy playing lowly in the background.

I looked over at her hesitantly. She was staring at her hands.

"Please, just say something." I begged softly.

"I honestly dont know what to say. Its not what I expected."

"What were you expecting? That I saw ghost as a child and have premonitions?" I asked.

She smiled faintly.

"Im shocked. What you went through is terrible." She whispered and took my hand in both of hers.

We pulled up into her driveway and sat there.

"Im sorry." She said sincerily.

"Me too. But now you can probably guess why the sudden change in me has been brought out by you. You made me forget all about that unfortunate time. You brought me back to life, I guess I should say."

She smiled at me. I put her hand to my cheek and held it there.

"You made me feel again."

"Im glad I have that kind of affect on you." She laughed slightly.

"You have a big affect on me." I chuckled.

She glanced back to her house then at the time. It was 9:30.

"Will you come in?"

"If you want me to."

"Absolutely."

I went around to her door and held my hand out to her. She took it tightly in hers and we walked up the driveway into her house.

She seemed confused that the door was unlocked and walked in.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!" She said surprised.

A boy about 16 was sitting on her sofa talking to her father. He lived on the reservation, I could tell by his skin color and they way he had his hair. They all looked the same down there.

He walked over and picked her off her feet hugging her.

"Hey Bells!" Hey said chipper.

"Edward this is Jacob Black, we've known each other since we were two years old. Jake this is Edward, my boyfriend." Bella motioned to each of us. It made me all warm inside that she called me her boyfriend. Although I did feel that wretched emotion - jealousy - come back and haunt me when he hugged her.

We both knodded at each other and said 'Hi'.

Bella pulled me to sit next to he in the recliner chair.

"So whatcha doin here?" Bella smiled.

"Harry Clearwater is in the hospital, he went into a coma." Charlie said.

Bella bit her bottom lip.

"Im sorry Jake, how does Leah feel?"

"Leah is his girlfriend." She said to me quietly. I knodded and put my arm around her.

"Shes real upset Bells. She kept crying all day."

"Why arent you there comforting her!?" Bella said outraged.

"Woah chill." He laughed.

"Shes with her mom at the hospital, I just came here to fill yall in."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better be nice to her." Bella threatened.

"Shes never nice to me." He said amused.

"Yes, but shes never nice to anyone."

"Gotta love her." Jacob sighed.

"We know you do." Bella retorted smiling.

I looked at my watch hoping Bella didnt notice. 9:55.

"Do you have to go?" She questioned.

"I promised Esme I would be home by ten." I said sheepishly. She took my hand and stood up walking me to the door.

"I guess I better go to." Jacob sighed heavily.

"By Jake." Bella said and hugged him goodbye.

"See ya Bells. By the way you look pretty."

"Thanks." She smiled and waved to him as he drove off.

She turned back to me smiling.

"Whats wrong?" She asked eyeing the furrow between my brows.

"He said you looked pretty, you look absolutely beautfiful, so much more than pretty."

"Shut up!" She laughed and turned her head so I couldnt see the crimson blush spread.

I wrapped her in my arms and leaned against my car.

"I like this shirt on you. It brings out your sparkling eyes." She mumbled laying her head on my chest.

"You put the sparkle there." I said and kissed her head.

We stood there for a few minutes then I sighed pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said in a yawn.

"Get some sleep." I chuckled and kissed her cheek. She nodded and walked back up her driveway. I got in and drove off.

Did I have to get that empty feeling whenever she isnt with me?

I looked over to the passenger seat hoping to see her blushing face hiding from me. No such luck.

My car felt colder than usual. My heart did. God, im addicted to her.

**Review!**

**PLease and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	11. Anger

**Edwards point of view**

I woke up smiling. Smiling?! What. The. Fuck.

Oh yeah.

Bella.

Our date last night was completely ... Hell im just going to say it. Magical.

I never ever thought I would get to love someone like this. Shes everything I had ever wanted and so much more.

I climbed out of bed and slipped into the shower.

After I cleaned, I put on my dark blue jeans, black plain t shirt and red hoodie over it.

My hair. Well, I ran my hands through it a few times but it will just have to do.

I was still smiling. And my face didnt hurt, because it was a real smile.

"You look happy." My mom said as I sat down with a bowl of cereal at the dining room table.

"Yep." I said chewing on my apple jacks.

"How did your date with Bella last night go?" My father asked.

"Great."

He looked away seeming deep in thought then turned back to me.

"Does she know about, er, what happened before?"

"Yes. She knows everything."

"Does she know about the money?" He said nonchantly sipping his coffee.

"Carlisle!" Esme said appauled.

I didnt understand what her outburst was about till now.

I slammed my spoon down on the table and glared at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Edward, calm down." He scolded.

"No."

"Edward I was only saying-"

"That Bella was a gold digger?!" I roared.

"I didnt say that!"

"No. But the intention was clear." I seethed and threw my dishes in the sink.

"Edward!" Esme called as I slammed the door and walked to my car.

I ignored her as best as I could. It was always hard to ignore my mother, she never did anything to me.

I drove out of my neighborhood and tried to think straight.

Its things like this that anger me! He always pisses me off! Why?! What the fuck did I ever do to him?! I went through hell and he still treated me like dirt!

'Edward calm down.' I chanted this in my head several times but nothing was working.

'You cant see Bella when your like this.'

"Fuck." I stressed.

I pulled into a Starbucks driveway and ordered two mocha caramel coffees.

I turned the stereo up loud, letting the sound of Disturbed drown out my thoughts. After I gulped down my coffee I ran my hands roughly over my face a few times.

"Calm down." I said to myself.

I glanced at the clock. 7:20.

You get to see Bella in 10 minutes. Just calm down.

I took one glance in the mirror and groaned. My facial expressions wouldnt change. Damnit!

Surely Bella would notice this. She was way to observant for what I gave her credit for.

I turned my way onto the right route to Bellas house. Soon I got sick of the screaming blaring through my ears and pressed the shuffle button on my ipod.

Bellas lullaby.

I remember putting the unfinished piece on here. Its still remains unfinished. I havent worked on it since Bella and I got together.

I sunk down into my seat defeated. I wasnt angry anymore, I just felt worn out now.

This was the quickest i've ever gotten over my little rampages.

Bellas driveway was empty when I pulled in. She glanced out her bedroom window and was gone in the same second.

I got out and already had her door opened for her when she arrived.

"Hi." She smiled and kissed my lips.

I didnt get to respond before she felt the tension in my lips.

"Whats wrong?" She asked and put a hand to my cheek.

I think my knees are going to fail on me one of these days when she does that.

"Nothing. Get in." I rolled my eyes and tried to cover my tone with a laugh.

She slid in and I got in after.

She took my hand in hers. Her hand was so small and warm in mine. There was no doubt in my mind that they werent made to fit together.

"Did I ever thank you for last night?" She asked.

"Only a million times." I laughed.

"Well heres to a million and one."

"Thank you. I had a fantastic time. Except for the whole price part." She muttered the last line and through her hands up in exasperation.

See! Damnit! She hardly even let me buy her a dinner without arguing!

My grip tightened on the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white.

I felt a small hand pry my fingers off of it. Bella held my hand in her lap, biting her lip staring at it.

"Somethings wrong." She stated.

"Nothings wrong." I said sternly.

"I thought we made a pact to say no more 'nothings'." She argued.

I sighed heavily and put the car in park in the school lot.

"Wont you tell me?" She asked and placed a hand lightly on my shoulder.

Damn her.

"Seriously sweetie. Nothings wrong, my father just made me upset this morning and its still stuck in my mind." I said and kissed her hair.

"By the way. Thats yours." I pointed to the Starbucks coffee cup in the cup holder.

"Oh. You really didnt have too." She said strictly.

"I wanted too." I said sternly. She seemed like she was going to object.

"What kind is it?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Mocha caramel coffee." I smirked. A huge grin spread across her face and she kissed me on the lips hard.

"Thank you!" She chirped and sipped it eagerly.

I chuckled and got out opening her door and letting her out also.

"Bellroo has Starbucks!" Emmett yelled and pointed to her. Bella hid behind me still sipping it.

"Back off buddy boy!" She laughed.

"Aw, come on! Just one sip!"

"Nope. Once you get a wonderful boyfriend of your own, you can make him buy you one." She giggled.

She called me wonderful?

I was hardly even close.

"Im not gay Bells."

"Thats not my problem." She laughed. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into my side.

"Rosie will you buy me some Starbucks?" He whined.

"Isnt it supposed to be the other way around?" Alice laughed.

"Emmett all we need is whip cream and you can have all the Starbucks you want." She said and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"EW! We are walking to class now!" Bella said and pulled my hand dragging me to class. She had a strong grip on me for someone so tiny.

She through her empty cup away and sat next to me in her assigned seat in homeroom.

_Gym._

It was snowing outside. Great. I hate the snow.

"I hate snow." Bella whispered to me as we sat next to each other on the bleachers.

"You just read my mind." I laughed.

Emmett kept shooting spitballs at the coaches whenever they werent looking.

"Emmett!" Jasper hissed.

"Stop. It." Alice growled.

"No way. Eddie watch this." He said and shot one straight for the coach Warners neck. It stuck to him hard right there and he clapped his hand to his neck.

"Who did that?" He asked strictly. We all pointed to Emmett.

"Jerks." He muttered.

"Ah, I see. We were going to stay inside since it is snowing, but thanks to your pal Emmett we are all going outside to walk track." He said.

"Crap." Bella groaned.

"I hate you." I said to Emmett. He slapped me on the back and grinned.

"Snowball fights." He chuckled.

"You through one at me and your dead." I hissed.

"Dont worry Eddie. Your on my team."

"Good. And stop calling me Eddie."

"No can do Eddie."

Ugh.

"Alright everybody outside, your doing 5 laps." Coach said.

We all groaned and went ouside and on to the track.

"F-f-fudge its cold!" Bella squeaked.

I wrapped an arm tight around her and she stuck her arms around my waist and let my hoodie fall over her.

"Emmy-bear im cold." Rose pouted. He walked up to her and took her in a strong inbrace, Alice cuddled up to Jasper as well.

"W-well, today has been s-suckish." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah." I laughed and kissed her head.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called from behind us. She groaned queitly and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Watch this!" He said and slid across the ice that was freezing over the black tar track. He ended up slipping and falling straight on his ass.

"Wow." Bella said in fake awe.

"Remind me not to be jealous of him." I chuckled in her ear.

After school I drove Bella home and we just sat in the driveway.

I dont want to go home just yet.

"You dont want to go home do you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Stop reading my mind." I chuckled.

She laughed quietly and got out. I followed her and she turned to me.

"You can stay with me if you want, but I promised my neighbor I would babysit."

She was biting her lip. Damnit.

I walked over to her and ran my thumb lightly across her bottom lip.

"You know that drives me crazy right?"

"Really?" She said raising her eyebrows.

I nodded.

"Well, what else drives you crazy?" She asked smirking.

"When you smile like that." I whispered.

I cradled her face in my hand and brought my lips to hers. Her hands slid along my shirt and rested on my shoulders, I pushed her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her back.

"Bella!" A tiny high-pitched voice squealed and tackled Bellas legs making both of us stumble back a few feet.

I looked down and chuckled. There was a little girl about 6 hugging one of Bellas legs.

"I think there is something on you leg sweetheart." I laughed.

Bella looked down and giggled. She bent down to the little girls height and hugged her.

"Well hi Chrissy." Bella smiled.

"Oooh. Whos he?" She asked looking up at me. I couldnt help but chuckle.

She was pretty cute.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward this is Chrissy the rugrat im babysitting."

"Rugrat?! Me?! Pssh. Right..." She said.

"Shes a cocky little thing." Bella whispered to me.

"Hes handsome." Chrissy giggled looking at me. Bella giggled and nodded.

"He is."

I felt the need to blush and look away.

"Bella thank you so much." A lady said walking up to Bella and hugging her.

"No problemo Courtney. I enjoy babysitting her."

"Momma she called me a rugrat." Chrissy laughed.

"Oh did she now?" The lady said and hugged her daughter.

"Yes, and she has a handsome new boyfriend."

Bella giggled and pointed to me with her thumb.

"Ok, your not supposed ot be thinking boys are cute until your a teenager." She laughed.

"He is cute." She whispered and nudged Bellas shoulder.

She walked away and Chrissy was bouncing in place.

"Lets go inside." Bella laughed.

_5 minutes later_

"Im bored." Bella and Chrissy said at the same time.

"What would you like to do?" I chuckled.

"I dont know, you have better ideas than I do."

"No, I dont."

"Edward."

"Fine. What would you like to do? Go to Chuck-e-cheeses?" I said sarcastically.

They both hopped out of their seat and grinned.

"Oh good god what did I just get myself into?" I groaned.

"Please?" Bella pouted and poked out her bottom lip. She nudged Chrissy's shoulder telling her to do the same. Which she did.

"You suck." I laughed.

"Is that a yes?" Chrissy asked.

"Yep!" Bella smiled.

"Come on." I laughed and took her hand. Chrissy led the way to my car and hopped in the backseat.

"Are you buckled?" Bella asked as we drove off.

"Yes." I smirked. She slapped me on the shoulder playfully.

"Not you." She laughed. She looked in the rear view mirror at Chrissy.

"Yep. All buckled Bella."

"Good."

"I have to stop by my place really quick." I said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked uneasily. I new she was referring to my father and me.

"Yes, I just wont talk to him."

We pulled up into my driveway and I left the car running as I got out.

"Edward." Esme sighed as I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Are you alright?"

"Fine." I said bluntly.

"Your father wants to talk to you."

"Well, I dont want to talk to him." I said and ran upstairs. I grabbed my wallet and stuck it in my back pocket then went back downstairs.

"Edward." Carlisle said.

"What?!"

"I need to talk to you." He said sternly.

"Bellas waiting in the car."

"It will only take a second."

I sighed.

"Edward I never meant to say that Bella was using you for your money. Your mother and you jumped to conclusions. Which was my fault anyway. Im sorry."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I love you dad? Your great? I forgive you for being stupid?"

"I forgive you." I may have anger problems but I cant hold a grudge worth shit.

"Good."

"And by the way Bella doesnt even know about the money."

"Oh, are you going to tell her?"

"Maybe."

"Have fun. Where are you going?"

"Chuck-e-cheeses." I muttered.

"You must really love this girl." He guffawed.

"Shes babysitting her neighbor!" I laighed incredously.

"Ok. Have fun." He chuckled again.

I jogged back outside and got back in the car.

"Everything ok?" Bella asked and put her hand on my knee. Her touch sent shocks all the up and down my leg.

"Yes, love. Everythings fine." I said and pulled out of the driveway.

"Emmett and the others are going to meet us there." She said.

"Great were going to have a Chuck-e-cheese mad house." I laughed.

"Probably." She laughed.

The music on the radio wasnt exactly appropraite for a 6 year old so Bella turned it.

"Sorry, but her momdoesnt want her to listen to profanity." Bella said.

"Its fine." I laughed.

"Hey Bella. Remember that one time you stubbed your foot on my door?" Chrissy giggled.

"Yes."

"Wasnt that profanity."

"Yes. And you better not have said anything to your mother about that missy."

"I did."

"What?!

"Just kidding."

"Uh. You better be nice or you arent getting my tickets."

"Ok I be good!"

"Im wicked at wack-a-mole." Bella said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I barked out a laugh.

We pulled up to Chuck-e-cheeses and the group was waiting for us.

"Eddie my man!" Emmett said and clapped me on the back. Jasper did the same.

"Idiots." I muttered.

"Hey! Were your besties!" Jasper defended.

I raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing.

We got a table and Bella ordered a pizza while everybody played games. She wouldnt let me pay for the tokens or food.

"Bella." I growled.

"Edward." She micked.

"Just let me pay."

"Nope."

"Your letting me pay. Either for the food or tokens. Pick." I said sternly.

"So assertive." She mumble.

"You can pay for the food." She laughed.

"Thank you." I sighed and got out my wallet.

"Emmett!" Bella scolded.

I looked over and rolled my eyes. Emmett was getting Chrissy to walk up to the top of the Skeeball thing and place the ball in the 10,000 hole.

"Dumbass." I muttered.

Bella sighed and took my hand.

"Come on. Your playing me at the water shooting game."

I chuckled and followed her.

We sat and both grabbed a hold of the water gun.

"Your going down Cullen." She said and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh I dont think so Swan." I smirked.

The loud beep went off and we both started squirting the red bullseye.

Bella won. Damn! She won almost 30 seconds before me! How did she do that?

"How did you do that?" I laughed.

"I have really good aim." She shrugged. Next we moved onto the basketball game.

"Really good aim huh?" I chuckled as Bella threw a ball at the hoop. It bounced off the rim and game flying back at her. sHe dunked but I caught it with my hand and shot it staright through the hoop.

"Show off." She muttered.

After we redeemed our tickets and ate we drove back to Bellas place.

"Your not going to leave us in this big scary house alone are you?" She pouted out her bottom lip.

"Your parents?"

"There gone at a hospital premotion party in Seattle for my father. They wont be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"I guess I could stay..."

"Yay." SHe said queitly and kissed me.

She made a bed on the floor for Chrissy and stuck a movie in. She layed in front of me on the couch. After the movie was over Chrissy was fast asleep and Bella turned over to face me.

"What happended this morning? If you dont mind me asking." She whispered.

"I dont know if I should tell you. It might upset you."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know that."

I sighed and brushed some hair from her beautiful face.

"When my grandparents were alive, they invested in a lot I mean a lot of money. When they passed they some of it to me."

She nodded for me to go along.

"My father was asking me about our date and if you knew about the money..." I trailed off hoping I didnt have to finish for her to get it.

She gasped quietly and her eyes glazed over.

"Edward I would never-No. Thats proposturous.-I love you for you, not for you money-"

"Shh. Love, I know. He said ealier when I went back home that he was sorry. He didnt really mean it." I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest.

Soon she was asleep breathing evenly on me. I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and drifted off.

**Review!**

**Two reasons:**

**Its extra long.**

**Its during the weekdays.**

**LOL! **

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	12. Finally

**Bellas point of view**

_December 15th._

"But, you cant go. Its Christmas. I wanted to spend it with you." I pouted.

"Sweetie dont do that to me." He begged and eyed my bottom lip.

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

His parents were making him go to California for Christmas, for two weeks to visit his family. He was leaving tomorrow. He did tell me one week ago. I guess it just hit me now.

He picked me up off my feet hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered.

"Im going to miss you to love. So much more than you think."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, im sorry. I have tried to get out of it."

I sighed and he put me down.

"Im leaving early in the morning so this-"

"Is the last time I get to see you for two weeks?"

"Yes." He said looking down suddenly interested in his shoes.

It was about 10:30pm.

Everybody was out of school because it was snowing like crazy here every day.

"Your shoes arent that interesting." I pointed out. He looked up sheepishly.

"This is the first time we would be apart, im nervous. I absolutely love seeing your beautiful face everyday. I dont think I can do without it."

I blushed and looked away. He pulled my chin back to him gently and pressed his lips to mine.

Our lips moved in sync. The passion could have melted all the snow on the side walk, since we were outside.

I heard a snap and looked over. He had his phone out taking a picture. I giggled and sighed.

"I love you." I said resting my head on his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart." He kissed my head and glanced down to his watch.

"Time to go?"

"Unfortunatly." He growled.

I sighed and pulled away, he kissed my forehead sweetly and pulled away walking to his car.

"Wait! Dont you want your jacket?!" I called and started to slip his hoodie off of me.

"Nope. Keep it." He smiled and got in his car. I smiled and watched him drive away.

Once he was out of sight my face turned into a pouty frown.

I walked inside and shut the door.

"Aw." My mom laughed and hugged me.

"He'll be back soon Bells." My dad chuckled from the couch.

"Yeah." I sighed and sat in the back of our Christmas tree so my parents couldnt see what I was doing.

It was lit up in millions of lights and homemade and store bought ornaments. I took Edwards present out from underneath it and held it in my hands.

We decided that we would exchange gifts once he got back. I hoped he liked it.

_"We can go for a ride on my big green tractor, we can go slow, i'll make it go faster. Down through the woods and out to the pasture, as long as im with you it really dont matter."_

I knew whos ringtone that was. Edward.

When he first heard he I blushed madly, it reminded me of when we drove his lawn mower together.

He actually surprised me when he said that he liked country music, but to keep it a secret.

I took out my phone and flipped it open.

_I wont be gone for long, just dont fall for Newton boy. I love you and be safe. - Edward._

I let out an airy laugh at the text, then something wet dropped on my phone.

I didnt even realize I was crying. I heardly ever cry, only when I was a baby.

Why was I crying?! He was coming back in two weeks! Ugh. Hes been gone for 5 minutes and I already feel a sharp pain in my heart knowing I wont see him tomorrow or the day after or the day after...

I wiped my tears away but they kept coming. Crap.

I sniffed and walked up to my room silently. I collapsed on my bed and snuggled closer to his dark red hoodie.

It smelled _so_ good. Just like him.

I forgot that I didnt reply and took my phone back out.

_Newton? Over you? Yeah right. I love you too, dont fall for any California girls. - Bella._

He didn't reply so I closed my eyes and listened to the snow quietly tap on my window.

_December 24th Christmas eve._

I moped my way downstairs for breakfast. 9 days. 9 freaking days!

Hes only been gone for 9 days. And I missed him so much.

There was not one day since we met that I havent felt his presence near me.

This may seem like im making a big deal out of nothing, but hell im in love with him!

"Bella please stop being so mopy. Its Christmas Eve!" My mom said slipping on her santa claus apron.

"Whatever."

"Santa Claus wont come if your naughty." She scolded. My dad let out a snort and went back to reading his paper.

"Oh gee golly im sorry, I want a big rubber ducky for Christmas! I better be good." I said in a little girls voice. My dads face turned red as he laughed and my mom just went back to making pancakes.

"You know you could have a little more holiday spirit." She said.

"Sorry." I said and walked away. I walked out our sliding glass doors that lead to our backyard.

The whole lawn was covered in snow. Deep, thick, white snow. Ugh.

I walked my way through it and marked 'Edward&Bella' in it with my shoe. I took another look at it and sighed.

I sat down and used my pinky to trace more.

'I miss him.'

'I love him'

'Im in love with him'

'Fuck my life he's gone'

I barked out a laugh at the last one.

_Edwards point of view_

Oh god, I missed her.

I missed her smell, her tiny body against mine, her plump soft lips on mine, her hair all around me, her beautiful eyes looking back into mine, seeing everything that goes deep within my soul.

"Edward!" My father said loudly. I snapped my attention to him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should head back to Washington early." He said nonchantly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, I mean we've never had a Christmas dinner with just us, and frankly im tired of your mothers family." He said the last part in a whisper.

Esme peeked her head in the room I was staying in and glared at him.

"Watch it." She said.

"Sorry Esme." He chuckled.

"Huh?" I asked again.

"Were going home early."

"Huh?"

"Edward! Pack your damn bags!" He said exasperated and left the room.

I was up and running around the room packing all my stuff in the next second.

I walked downstairs with my bags in hand. I heard my parents talking quietly in the kitchen and leaned on the wall till they came out.

I did hear part of their conversation.

"He misses her I can tell that." Esme giggled.

"You think? He's always offnin his own little world." My dad chuckled.

"I can see it in his eyes how much he loves her. I can see it in hers too. I think they were meant to be. Shes the only one that can get through to him."

"Yes, shes very good for him. I can see a real change."

"Change in what?"

"His personality, his anger, him whole. I can see a dramatic change, and we both know that Bella is the one who caused it."

"I love her too. Shes a really nice girl. Perfect for him, we know she'll keep him in line."

I heard my dad laugh and sigh.

"Should we give it to him?"

"Yes. But not right away, maybe for Christmas? I dont know if he wants to wait. But atleast he'll always have it. I have a really good feeling about Bella."

I heard a something snap closed and them walk out here. I went back to the edge of the stairs acting like I just walked down.

"Packed already?" Esme giggled. I smiled and nodded. They went upstairs to get there things and I sat down.

What on earth were they talking about? Whats this good feeling my mother has about Bella? What are they going to give to me?'

Oh god please dont let it be the sex education speach.

"Edward?!" Carlisle yelled.

"What?"

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." I said and narrowed my eyes.

We said goodbye to my family and soon we were on a plane heading back to Forks.

When we landed I was grinning like crazy. I've only been gone for ten days and I missed her like hell.

After we got home I unpacked and got out my phone. Right as I was texting Bella, I got a text from her.

_Ten freaking days. I miss you like crazy, Christmas is honestly going to be nothing without you. I'll see you soon. Love you - Bella._

Hmm. Maybe I wont tell her.

_Aw, you make me get all sappy inside woman. I miss you too. Only ten days is right. Too bad I still have to be gone for another 4. I love you. - Edward._

She is going to flip.

_Christmas morning 9:00am._

I hopped out of bed, slipped on my checkered pj pants and white shirt, put on my shoes and headed downstairs.

"So excited to see Bella?" My dad chuckled. I blushed and looked away. Hmm. I just had a Bella moment.

"Go see her, but we want you back for dinner and presents." My mom smiled and shoed me away.

I got in my car and sped down the road.

It felt good to be back in Bellas familiar driveway. Im just not a California man.

I got out and knocked lightly on her door.

"Edward." Renee smiled.

"Hello. Im sorry, I hope its not too early."

"Of course not!"

"For Bella it may be!" Charlie called from the background.

"Shes still sleeping. We were going to wake her up, but maybe you should. Shes missed you like crazy."

"I missed her too. And thank you." I smiled.

I walked in and said hello to Charlie.

"I would put on a cup! Shes going to attack you!" He called as I walked upstairs. I chuckled and silently opened her door.

There she was, in all her beautiful glory. Curled up in a ball on her bed. She was wearing red and white candy cane striped pj pants, a long sleeved white v cut form fitting t shirt, her hair was all around her delicate face.

I kneeled by her bed and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Edward..." She mumbled in her sleep. I chuckled queitly.

"Yes love?"

"Miss...Edward...so..much." She mumbled.

Damn. I cant believe I left in the first place.

"I missed you too." I whispered and kissed her temple. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Edward?" She asked putting her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch.

"Merry Christmas."

She grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, what kind of Christmas would it be without my beautiful girlfriend by my side?"

She threw her arms around my neck and tackled me to the floor. She squealed as she fell off the bed.

"Told you." Charlie laughed from the doorway.

She pressed her lips hard to mine then pulled back.

"I thought you were in California."

"My parents decided to come home early." I shrugged.

She kissed me again and Renee giggled.

"Well, we will leave you two alone." She said and pulled Charlie away.

Bella pressed her lips to mine again and tangled her hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and rolled over on top of her.

"Welcome home." She breathed.

I pecked her lips again and helped her off the floor.

"You look cute." I laughed and eyed her pjs.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. I followed her downstairs and ate breakfast with her and her parents.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Your leaving?" She said, a furrow forming between her brows.

"I promised Esme. But I will be back later to give you your gift."

I kissed her goodbye and went home.

_Later that night_

I was sitting with Bella next to her lit up Christmas tree, we just handed each other our gifts.

"You go first." I said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

She undid the wrapping paper and opened the box that her gift was lying in.

She gasped and took it out.

"When I first saw it, I saw your name written all over it." I chuckled.

It was a sterling silver bracelet with blue topaz stones.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. I love it. Its beautiful. Help me put it on?" She asked quietly.

I took her wrist in my hand and clipped it on her.

"I knew it would look beautiful on you." I said and kissed her wrist.

She rolled her eyes - which were fighting back tears - and motioned for me to open mine.

I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her with my present in my hands.

My chin rested on her shoulder as I opened it.

"Wow." I laughed as I opened it.

"I love it. Its me. Thank you. Put it on me?"

She slipped the black square, silver faced plated watch on my wrist and I smiled.

"I really do love it. I needed a new one." I said and kissed her.

**(Both presents are on my profile!)**

We both layed down on the couch in the dark, nothing on but the lights to the Christmas tree.

"Dont leave me again." She mumbled against my chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said and kissed her hair.

I guess we ended up falling asleep, because it was morning when I woke up. Her parents didnt seem made that we fell asleep together. They probably new we wouldnt do anything.

I had to go home, but promised Bella I would be back later.

When I did get home my mom had me sit down.

"Last night when we were giving you your gifts we left one out." She started.

My dad placed a velvety small box in my hand and smiled.

They sat on the couch and watched me open it.

"Um, why are you giving me a ring?" I chuckled.

It was stunning to say the least. It was two bands in one, the top had a large diamond in the middle with small diamonds circling around the whole band, then the bottom one was just diamonds all the way around it.

It had very beautiful details. It looked to be atleast 15,000 dollars.

"That was your grandmothers wedding ring." Carlisle said.

I almost dropped it. I swallowed thickly.

"We want you to have it, because one day we know you will give it to a very special girl."

I smiled slightly, this must have been what they were talking about.

Bella wearing this ring? I started picturing it in my head and grinned goofily. There was only one girl that I would ever want to wear this ring.

Woah! I am not supposed to be thinking about marrying Bella! I've only known her for a few months!

But still... I love her more than anything.

Oh god, I should not be thinking about this.

"Now, son, were not saying for you to go out and get married right away."

"Your 18, and yes we do want you to wait." My mother said.

"But when the time comes, we want you to have it."

I closed the lid and ran my fingers over the velvet.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." They smiled.

When Bella came over I lead her straight to the piano room. I havent played in months and I got the urge to.

"Do you play?" She asked running her hands along the keys.

"Yes. I have been playing since I was 8 years old."

"Why didnt you tell me?!" She laughed incredously. I sat down on the bench and smiled.

"I dont know."

I drifted my hands along the keys and started to play that familiar lullaby.

About halfway through Bella sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

When she touched me something shook me. I just got this inspiration that just had me playing.

This time I didnt stop at the middle. I kept going. For once, I kept going, I knew how to finish it.

When I played the last note I grinned.

"Finally." I said to myself.

"Is that the song that you hum to me?" She asked.

"Yes. It was inspired by you."

"It was?"

"Yes, I call it Bellas lullaby."

"Funny thing is, that I havent been able to finish it. Everytime I would sit in here alone and play for hours non stop. I could never get the perfect ending. But when you sat by me and rested you head on my shoulder everything just came to me! I finally finished it!"

I was grinning goofily and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Thank you. It was beautiful." She smiled.

"No, thank you." I said still in my daze.

**Review!**

**Another chapter!**

**Yay!**

**So...**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	13. She wont

**Edwards point of view**

_February 1st_

"Do you want to do something tonight?" I asked Bella as we drove out of the schools parking lot.

She bit her lip hiding the side of her face with her brown hair. I reached over and brushed it away, I didnt like it when she hid her face from me.

"I kinda promised Jake I would come over today."

Damn. I really wanted to spend the day with her.

My face slipped into a frown and of course she noticed.

"I can go some other time. He'll understand."

"No. No you go. Uhm have fun. But will you come with me somewhere first?"

"Of course. I said I would be over at about 5."

4:02. Ugh. Not enough time.

"Maybe not..." I said.

"I can be late." She rolled her eyes. I put my hand on her knee and smiled slightly.

"Ok."

I drove down the familiar street, well it has been familiar to me lately.

We drove down a few streets for about 10 minutes.

"Where exactly are we going?" She laughed.

"Shh." I laughed.

She breathed a sigh and leaned back.

Another 10 minutes later I pulled up in front of a small appartment complex. It only had about 30 appartments to it.

"What are doing?" She asked.

I ignored her and got out. I took her hand after I opened her door and walked up the sidewalk with her.

We walked up the stairs and stopped at appartment 33.

I opened it with my key and motioned for her to go inside.

She looked at me confused.

"Just go check it out." I said.

She bit her lip and walked around the appartment fr about 5 minutes looking at all the rooms.

It had 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, kitchen, laundry room, living room, dining room, etc.

"Nice." She commented and walked up to me.

"Why are we here?"

"So you like it?" I asked ignoring her previous question.

"Yep. Its really nice, and big."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes." I said and started to walk out the door. She grabbed my wrist and eyed me.

"And?"

"Oh! I bought it." I said smiling and walked out of the appartment.

She followed me with and incredulous grin on her face.

"What the heck?" She laughed.

"What?" I questioned like nothing happened.

"You just bought it?"

"Yes." I opened her door for her and she slid in.

"Why?" She asked once I got in.

"Im not a big fan of living with my parents till im 40." I smirked at her.

"Your unbelievable." She laughed incredously.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"So does this mean you dont want to help me move in?" I laughed.

"Oh, your actually going to let me do something? Like carry heavy boxes?" She raised her eyebrows.

She always had to make fun of how protective I was of her. I rolled my eyes internally.

"No. But I get lonely very often now a days."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you say you were from?"

"I was born in England. Why?"

"You have a very sexy accent."

I almost swerved the car.

"What?" I laughed.

"When you said 'now a days' your accent slipped through." She giggled.

"I honestly didnt know I had one."

"Yep, you do. Sometimes atleast, I guess it depends on what you say."

"Hmm." I nodded.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Jacobs house?"

"If you want, he can always drive me home." She shrugged.

"I can come get you." I objected.

"Theres no need to Edward."

I sighed and turned down his street.

Knowing that she was going to be gone in one minute made me very upset. In the depressed kind of way.

My anger issues have gotten... better. I dont blow up as often. And if I have the urge to, I'll go straight to my piano. The only thing I can play is Bellas lullaby, its the only song that will calm me down. Unless shes around, then I refuse to get angry, no matter what. I will never _ever_ get that way with or in front of Bella. Its unexceptable.

"I love you. Be safe." I said and kissed her head.

"You always say that. Do you expect me to get hurt?"

"Well ive seen you trip over a banana peel in the cafeteria." I chuckled. She slapped my arm playfully.

"Good point. You caught me though! I love you too and I'll be safe." She sighed.

We pulled in front of his house and Bella got out. She bent down to the open window and smiled sadly.

"You know, i'd rather be with you."

I felt my heart beat faster at her very simple words.

Before I could respond she was gone. I drove back down the road glimpsing in the rear view mirror for her.

Jacob had her in a bone crushing 'bear' hug.

She told me everything about Jake. I wanted to know, but it didnt stop my jealousy from flaring up a notch.

I need to work on two things.

My anger.

My jealousy.

Anger would come first, I could not ever see Bella when I was angry. As I said before, its unexceptable.

Jealousy. Ah, what a wretched emotion it is. I've never experienced it before I met Bella. Now I seem to be having it quiet a lot. Yes, I do need to work on that also.

They will both take some time, I suppose. I will work my hardest, for Bella.

_7:30 that night_

Bored. Hmm. I think this feeling is worse than jealousy and anger mashed together.

I started humming Bellas lullaby staring up at the ceiling, whilst lying on my bed.

When, what do you know, it started playing. I looked around for my cell phone and smiled when I saw her picture pop up with her number reading 'Bella'.

"Hello, love." I answered.

"Edward!"

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Edward! Bellas in the hospital."

I was out of my bed running down the stairs in less than 2 seconds.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Bellas in the hospital!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Alice what the hell happened?" I demanded as I sped down the road.

"She was motorbiking with Jake-"

"What?!"

"Shit, calm down Edward. Ok. So she was motorbiking and she didnt know how to stop-"

"What?!"

"Do you want me to finish?!"

"Sorry."

"She flipped off the front and landed in the dirt, apparantly the dust from the bike clouded her lungs and she had an asthma attack."

"Oh god." I groaned.

"It was minor, but the bike landed on her wrist, it could possibly be broken."

"Damnit!" I growled and slammed my hand on the steering wheel.

"I got to go, im here with Rose and her parents, her dad is checking her out, hes not very happy with her." She snickered.

"Niether am I." I slammed my phone closed.

Didnt she promise to be safe?!

Damnit.

God, please let her be ok.

Alice said it was minor...

I quickly pulled into the hospital got out and walked up to the emergency room.

"Edward shes in room 310." Rose snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Shes scared." Alice giggled.

"Of me?!" I asked outrage.

"No! She actually scared shitless. She was panicked when we walked in. Flipping off a motorbike can apparantly scare a Bella." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got in the elevator. When I walked up to room 310 I went inside and leaned against the wall.

Her dad was putting her wrist in a black brace. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in her clothes which were a little dirty.

"Im going to have a talk with Jake. And you, young lady. What did I say about riding on those things? It dangerous!"

"I know." She sighed quietly and hung her head with her hair surrounding her.

"I understand that Jake was leaving, but it doesnt mean you can go on a thrill ride. You have to think about your heath Bella." Her mom stated quietly.

"I know." She whispered agian.

I couldnt help but wonder why she was so quiet. This wasnt the joking fun loving sarcastic Bella I knew.

Well, this was the motorbiking one that I _didnt_ know.

Her parents glanced up and looked at me.

I had on a straight poker face. Emotions not slipping through, I have had lots of practice doing this.

Her father stood up and walked out with her mother, they both smiled at me slightly.

"Shes fine. But her cough will get worse. And her wrist is just sprained, it will only have to be in the brace for 4 weeks. Just a fair warning." Her dad said and clapped me on the back.

When they were gone she continued to keep her head down. I saw something hit her palm, something wet. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the side.

Her eyes were probably watery from the dust. She looked back and saw me. Her eyes got wide and she just stared into mine.

After endless moments of me looking in her wide doe like eyes I broke the silence.

"How do you feel?" My voice was tight. I hadnt realize I was holding back my anger, not exactly at her but at Jake, and her actions. I could never be angry at _her._

"Fine." She mumbled so low I could hardly hear it.

I didnt say anything else, and neither did she. I didnt know what to say. My fists kept bawling up every now and then when I thought about different things in this situation.

A few moments later Jake and her father walked in.

"Sorry Bells." He said and hugged her.

"Dont be. It was my idea."

My eyes popped open wide. No, No! She promised she would be safe! This was not her fault!

Damn, it was.

"Bella, I have to stay here till 10. So Edward can drive you home." He looked at me and I nodded.

"K." She mumbled.

They all left after her father signed her out. She walked next to me about 3 feet away rubbing her arm up and down. Still, we were silent.

I was waiting for her to speak first.

I opened the car door for her and she slid in mumbling an even more quiet 'thank you'.

As I was driving to her place, my anger started to get the best of me. My fists were clamped tight around the steering wheel, knuckles white. My poker face was set, but my notrils flared every once in a while.

When we pulled in front of her house we both just sat there. She wouldnt say anything and it was driving me up the wall.

There was a little sound of rock music playing in the background. I slammed my palm on the volume dial hard.

Bella jumped in her seat startled.

Dont do this Edward. Calm down.

She looked down fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Edward-" She started in a whisper. Knowing what a douche I am I interupted her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Didn't you promise me to be safe?!"

She didnt say anything, fine, then I will keep going.

"Going motorbiking with Jacob is not what I call safe Bella! Goddamnit! Knowing it was your damn idea is even worse!"

I calmed down slightly and spoke sternly.

"When I saw your number on my phone I expected way different than Alice calling me and telling me that your in the hospital! All because you and Jake wanted to have your wild ride!"

Once again I repeated with anger.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?!"

Her shoulders were shaking and she looked up at me with her doe like eyes.

There were thick wet tears flooding down her face.

Oh god no. Please! NO! I did not just make her cry. Oh god.

"Im sorry." She whispered in a broken whimper. She quickly opened her door and got out.

I reached for her arm to stop her.

"Bella wait!" I called after her. But she was gone, she ran up her driveway and shoved her way through the front door.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the seat.

See?! This is what happens when your an asshole!! You yell at the person who means absolutely the world to you! You make her cry! You make her upset and right after she just got out of the hospital!

You screw everything up...

I drove home cursing myself out.

When I got home I filled my parents in on what happened.

My father wasnt happy that I let my anger issues get in the way and yelled at her.

Neither was my mother, but they were understanding.

When I went up to my room, I dialed Bellas number constantly, I never left a message. I wanted to atleast appologize to _her_, not some answering machine.

She never answered and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"Please Bella, love, sweetheart, angel, darling, sweetie, baby doll answer." I chanted at the ring on the other end. Nothing. I mean absolutely nothing, signaling that she turned her phone off.

I layed back on my bed. One wet tear fell down my cheek.

Somebody knocked on my bedroom door and I quickly wiped it away composing myself.

"Come in." I called.

My mom peeked her head in and smiled.

She saw how upset I was.

"Did you call her?"

"Yes. Atleast 30 times, she never answered. Finally she just turned her phone off."

She sighed heavily and sat by me on my bed.

"She'll forgive you."

"No. She wont."

"Edward, I know Bella, and she has a big heart, she loves you and she will forgive you-"

"She wont." I repeated and walked into the bathroom.

**Review!**

**3 Updates this week! Boo-yaa!**

**Yeah im crazy...**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	14. Forgetting

**Edwards point of view**

The next morning Alice called to tell me Bella drove herself to school.

Great. Just perfect Edward.

When I got to school of course Alice was right. She was leaning against her car staring at her shoes.

I gritted my teeth together once Mike walked over to her. She smiled politely at him, not the genuine smile she used to give me.

"Edward." Jasper sighed and walked up to me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, come on." He said and shoved me torwards Emmett and the others, who were now surrounding Bella.

"So nice joy ride eh Bells?" Emmett chuckled. Bella turned slightly red.

"Shut it Em."

"Was it fun?"

"No."

"NO?!" Mike asked incredously.

"I flipped off the freakin front! It wasnt fun when your scared and having trouble breathing!"

"Hmm. Good point." He said.

She ignored him and started walking to homeroom.

She wouldnt even look at me.

"Edward go after her." Rose said.

"No. She doesnt want to even look at me." I said sadly and walked to my locker.

"You dont know that for sure. You dont know her side of the story." Alice hissed and slammed my locker closed.

"She apparantly doesnt want to tell me." I said.

Alice slammed _me _against _my _locker. Holy shit pixie girl was strong!

"Damn Alice, thats going to leave a bruise." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Thats it!? Your just going to give up on her!?"

"Im not good enough for her." I said.

"What about the times when Mike and all those others guys talk to her and ask her out?! How are you going to stop that blazing jealousy that flares up in you!?"

"I cant stop it."

"Ugh! Whatever!" She growled and shoved her way down the halls.

I wasnt giving up on Bella. I would win her back. I _needed_ her. Its like she was a drug. And I was addicted.

My own personal brand of heroin.

By gym she still wouldnt look at me, she was sitting on the bottom bleachers with Alice and Rose talking quietly. I was about 5 up from her with Em and Jazz. I couldnt take my eyes off her.

"Do you have a pencil?" She asked.

"I've got a pen!" Em yelled and threw it to her. She raised her arms to protect her face.

"Ow!" She yelled when it hit her head. I smacked Emmett on the head.

"Sorry Bella!" He yelled chuckling.

She stuck the pen down her brace and moved it around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper laughed.

"It itches!" She complained pouting out her bottom lip.

A minute later she was bouncing up in her seat trying to itch her arm.

"Gah!" She yelled and took it off. She itched her arm and sighed.

"Thank god." She groaned. I chuckled at her sillyness.

Mike came up and sat in front of her.

"Did you take those quizes I sent you on Facebook?" He asked.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"What did you get?"

"For the 'How will you die in Mcdonalds' one it said I slipped on ketchup and broke my neck."

"Yep, thats a Bella thing." Rose snorted. Bella smacked her arm.

"What about the other?"

"Oh. The 'Why will you get kicked out of Mcdonalds' one?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Id rather not say." She said.

"Why?" Alice giggled.

"Because."

"Did you rape the Mcdonalds man?" Emmett scoffed.

Bella looked away blushing.

"Ew!" Rose and Alice squealed and walked away from her.

"What the fuck?" Mike laughed.

"Apparantly thats a Bella thing too." Jasper laughed.

"Those quizes are so gay." She retorted.

Mike got up to go play basketball with Em and Jazz. So it was just us two sitting there.

She stared at her hands the whole time.

After school, it was my chance. I had to appologize.

Tell her the way I acted was unexceptable. Completely. It would _never ever _happen again. I swear on my life.

I leaned against her car praying that she would forgive me.

She was the last one out of the school, literally.

She saw me and bit her lip nervously. She set her books on her hood and stood in front of me.

She stood there rubbing her arm for atleast 5 minutes. I didnt know how to start.

The last thing I was expecting was for her to throw her arms around me and bury her head in my chest. But she did.

"Im so sorry." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her, my fist bawled in her shirt trying to get her closer.

"I believe I should be the one appologizing." I said queitly and buried my head in her hair.

"No, im sorry. I upset you. And last night before you came to the hospital I felt so horrible. I couldnt believe that I made you upset and angry, I felt so stupid."

"Then we feel the same way. I should never have yelled at you. That was the most horrid thing I could have ever done, and I feel wretched about it."

"Im sorry, I let my anger get the best of me. I wasnt angry at you, I was angry that you got hurt, Im supposed to protect you. I promise, no I swear on my life, I will never get that way with you again."

"Im sorry." She repeated again. I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Stop appologizing." I said.

She shook her head no into my chest.

"So stubborn." I mumbled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as we kissed.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" She asked.

"Well, if you can handle the angry part of me, then I guess you do love me." I sighed.

"What are we doing today?"

"You want to do something with me?" I laughed.

"Who else would I do something with?" She scoffed.

"Mike, maybe."

Her face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Thats the reaction I was hoping for." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I only need to pack a few more things, at my house. Then I need to move them to the appartment."

"I can help." She said.

"Ok, then. Lets go."

She got in her car and followed me to my house.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch. My mother was upset that I was moving out, but it was for college purposes. The appartment was only about 20 minutes away from the university.

"Hello, Bella." My mom smiled eagerly.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Bella, you have to stop being so shy around us." My father chasled.

She blushed but grinned.

I rolled my eyes and took her hand leading her up to my room. She plopped down on my bed and wrapped herself in my blanket.

"Your keeping this." She mumbled into it.

"Do I get an option?"

"Nope."

I chuckled and went to the closet. I set three boxes in front of her so we could place stuff in them.

About an hour later I was taping up the boxes. Bella was snuggled up on my bed looking at something. When she let out a small giggle, I went over to investigate.

"What are you giggling at?" I asked hovering over her. She was looking at some kind of pictures.

"Nothing." She smiled innocently and hid them under the blankets.

"Bella."

"Edward." She mimicked.

"Let me see."

"No." She said and hid under the blanket.

I crawled on top of her and pulled the blankets away.

"Give me them." I laughed.

She pursed her lips and shook her head no.

"Fine." I said and tickled her sides.

"Edward!"

"I told you to let me see."

"No, no!" Her face was bright red and I was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. Finaly she let the pictures loose and I caught sight of them.

"No!" I gasped. She snatched them up and ran downstairs.

I ran after her shocked.

"Bella, give it here."

"Aw." She cooed looking through the pictures.

My parents were trying their best not to laugh.

"I guess somebody forgot to put the baby pictures away." My dad laughed.

I glared at him and walked towards Bella. She walked into the kitchen away from me.

"Aw! Look your naked in this one!"

"Bella!"

I trapped her in a corner and took them, she tried to get them back but I held them up high so she coulnt reach them.

"He was cute as a baby huh Bella?" Esme giggled.

"You had a cute butt." My dad agreed.

Bella kept letting out little giggles.

"Ugh." I groaned and walked back upstairs. I shoved the pictures in a box then taped it up.

"Dont be mad." Bella said and walked into my room.

"Im not mad. Im embarrased." I grumbled.

She walked over and grabbed me by the collar pressing her lips to mine fiercely.

When she pulled away we were both out of breath.

"Better?"

"A little." I chuckled.

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	15. Its not so hard

**Edwards point of view**

_Continuing from last chapter_

I packed all of my boxes in the car and it only took two trips over there, I didnt have much I wanted to keep.

Bella pouted because I wouldnt let her do anything. She tried to lift a box out of the trunk but couldnt do it.

"Here." I laughed and picked it up with one hand. She glared at me and took some bags, full of my bed spread etc.

"Hmmph."

I chuckled and led her up to the appartment.

I unlocked it and she went in with me. In the bedroom was, a bathroom with shower and tub, a king sized bed, my old t.v, a few dressers, and a bookshelf.

"I really do like it." She smiled and set down the bags.

"Its nice." I agreed.

"I do wish it wasnt so far away." She mumbled.

I sighed.

"Bella, its not that far away. Its only about 20 more minutes away from my parents. Will see each other as often as we did before."

"Sure." She murmured almost to low for me to hear.

"Bella, stop. Your making me feel horrible."

"Sorry."

"Im going to go unpack my clothes, first. Dont touch anything."

She pursed her lips and plopped down on the bed.

***

After I unpacked my clean clothes and put the dirty in the wash I went back into the bedroom.

"So you make my bed?" I scoffed. Bella was lying in the middle of my bed, it was made up neatly.

"Well, you wouldnt let me do anything else." She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your so silly." I chuckled.

She rolled her brown eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed going through another box. She sat up and peeked in it.

"Books?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can I?" She asked and reached for the box.

"Sure." I said and handed it to her.

I grabbed another box putting the pictures of Bella and I up on the walls and on the shelfs.

"Aw, how did you get this one?" She giggled looking at a photo. It was one of her sleeping on my chest, me looking down at her with these absolutely crazy in love eyes.

"My mom took it from around the corner." I laughed.

She nodded and went to a book shelf putting my novels on it.

"Say anything and I will hit you." She said with her back turned to me.

I turned back to my photos silently trying not to laugh.

She put my books away, and I wouldnt let her do anything else so she layed down on my bed.

"Edward?" She mumbled.

"Yes, love?"

She didnt answer so I looked up from my spot on the floor. She was fast asleep wrapped up in my blanket. I could only see the top of her head and closed eyes.

I chuckled and kissed her hair.

She makes my bed, pouts because I wont let her do anything else, then falls alseep on my bed.

God, I loved her.

It was amazing how someone so small could affect my life this way.

Now, she was my life. I couldnt imagine life without her. And i've only known her for 5 months!

I unpacked half of my boxes then slid into bed next to her. She snuggled up to my chest and mumbled my name again.

This is how I wanted it to be. Her in my arms. They were always wrapped around her protectively, and they always will be.

***

It was about 10:30 when I woke up. Bella flicked her eyes open a few seconds after me and smiled. The moonlight shone on us through the big window at the right side of my bed.

She glanced at the clock and panicked.

"Crap! Edward my parents are going to kill me!"

"Calm down." I chuckled.

"Alice called them earlier and said that you were spending the night with her."

"But its a school night?"

I nodded.

"And they said it was ok?"

I nodded again.

She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

Then I heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry?"

She blushed and shook her head no.

"Right. Thats why your stomach is screaming." I chuckled and took her and leading her to the kitchen.

I looked through the fridge and found a bottle of ketchup and a 12 pack of diet pepsi.

I closed it and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, I dont have any food. Lets go out."

"Fine. But not to a resturaunt."

"Take out?"

"Yep." She chirped.

I grabbed my keys and helped her slide into my jacket.

"Snow." We both groaned. I laughed and helped her into the car.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and my jacket around them.

I turned the heat up and drove off. Since I lived downtown there were the huge buildings all over and the whole place was light up.

Bartender by T-pain came on the radio and Bella turned it up.

It was shocking, I actually liked this song.

"Do you like this song?" I asked Bella who was holding my hand in her lap.

"Yes, I usually dont like rap or R&B but I guess it depends on the song." She shrugged.

"Same for me." I smiled.

"What would you like to eat sweetie?"

"Anythings fine."

"Bella."

"What?"

"Cant you ever just tell me what you want?"

"Fine, I would like a burger."

"Oh thats real specific." I said.

"Burger king."

"Now, see. Was that so hard?" I smirked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as we looked at the drive through menu.

"Anything." She smiled sickingly sweet.

"So stubborn!" I said exasperated.

She smirked.

"I'll have a jr. whopper and fries." She laughed.

I sighed and ordered then drove back home.

We ate and watched t.v together.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Of course. Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" I asked going into the closet.

She giggled quietly.

"Why, of course!"

"Here." I rolled my eyes and handed her my flannel pj pants and my white button up.

"Thank you." She said and kissed my cheek then skipped into the bathroom.

I lyed down on the bed and sat up against the headboard.

When she came out my eyes popped wide.

I had no idea how sexy she would look in my clothes.

"I smell like you." She smiled.

I cleared my throat and tried to keep my voice even.

"Well, with my clothes on you were bound to."

"No, I mean I really smell like you. I had to borrow your body wash and shampoo. I hope you dont mind."

I pulled her on top of me and kissed her lips.

"No, you can use anything of mine whenever you want to."

She kissed me back passionatly and moved her way into my lap, straddling my waist.

We kissed for several minutes before she pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart." I said and flicked the lights off.


	16. Twice already!

**Edwards point of view**

_2 days later_

"I still dont understand why you would move out so quickly Edward." My mom sighed.

I sat at my parents house trying to make my mom feel better. She wasnt to happy with my moving away.

"I tried to explain it to you and Bella. The appartment is really close to the university and Both Bella and I are attending it."

"What is Bella majoring in?" My father asked.

"Law."

"Like you?"

I nodded my head yes.

"She said she wants a career that helps people. She likes to help people." I snorted.

Carlises chuckled.

"You picked a good one." He smiled.

"I know I did-"

I was interupted by a loud fire engine siren passing by our front yard.

"Hmm." Esme said looking out the window.

"Dont see much of those out here." Carlises said.

It was headed in the direction of Bellas street.

God, why am I so paranoid! Just because its going that way doesnt mean somethings wrong with Bella! Ugh.

I took out my phone and quickly texted her a simple message why my parents were distracted.

_Hello sweetheart. How are you? - Edward._

I sat back and started talking to my dad again.

5 minutes later. No reply. Hmm.

_Are you sleeping? - Edward._

Another 5 minutes later still no response what so ever.

Carlise went up to bed and my mother was in the kitchen taking cookies out of the oven so I quickly dialed Bellas number.

It rang four times then I heard a lot of noise on the other end.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward." She coughed a few times then regained herself.

"Bella whats going on?"

"Theres a slight fire."

"What?!"

"My - cough - house."

Then the phone went dead.

"Shit." I said and got my keys out.

"Whats wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bellas house is on fire." I stressed.

"Oh dear." Esme said worry covering her voice.

"I love you mom, and I'll see you later."

I walked out the house and jogged to my car.

When I pulled up on the opposite side of the street my eyes popped wide.

"Slight?!" I roared. Her whole house was a blaze!

I quickly got out of the car and look around for Bella. She was standing on the sidewalk with wide doe like eyes.

I jogged over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and breathed deeply then started coughing.

"What are you doing here?"

"You expected me not to come when you say your damn house is on fire?!"

She shrugged.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking in her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded and then started coughing again. She bent over grasping her sides.

"Shit, Bella where is your inhaler?"

"Inside."

I glared at her.

"What?! Im sorry I forgot to grab it when I was about to be burnt alive!"

I winced and she started coughing again. Her parents walked over as the house was being drenched by huge water hoses.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The air conditioning caught on fucking fire." Her dad said and spat on the ground.

"Charlie." Renee scolded.

He sighed and looked at Bella.

"Hows it goin kiddo?"

"Fine." She coughed.

"Edward will you take Bella to the hospital? We will meet you there in a few minutes." Renee asked.

"No! I do not need to go to the hospital!"

"Yes. You do." I said sternly and grabbed her hand. She followed me glaring all the way to the car.

She got in as did I and drove off. She glanced back once at her house and sighed.

I was already speeding but Bella started coughing harder so I sped it up a little more.

When we got into the hospital a doctor took her in right away. He examined her as I sat in the chair and watched.

"Bella im so sorry about your house. How are your parents?" He asked.

"Fine." She said shortly.

"Your dad will be here to fill you prescription." He said and left the room.

A few minutes later her dad walked in with Renee.

"What did the doc say?" He asked.

"You would know." She retorted.

"Bella if you would have been out there any longer you would have had an asthma attack!" He growled.

Renee sighed and sat in a chair.

"Whatever. Just give me my damn medicine." She seethed.

He left the room and we all sat in complete silence.

"Bella, sweetheart, I know you dont want to be in here-" Her mom started.

"No you think?! I want to be in her twice every freaking week!"

"Well, the first time was your fault." Her mom laughed. Bella ended up laughing along.

"Ok I admit that one was stupid." She giggled.

"Bella its not your fault you have asthma, but you need to be able to take care of yourself."

"I do!"

Her dad walked in and set two bottles of pills on the bed next to her and two inhalers.

"Always have an inhaler with you at all times." He started. Bella rolled her eyes and he narrowed his.

"Take 3 of these a day." He said and opened a bottle of pills. Bella took one out and gasped.

"Those are freaking horse pills!" She yelled.

We all burst out laughing. The pills were pink and absolutely huge.

"Take three a day for the next two weeks, then you can reduce it to one until both bottles are empty."

She nodded and her father looked at me.

"I wont be around most of the time, and she spends all her time with you so make sure she takes them." Her said sternly. I chuckled and nodded. Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"Use the inhaler whenever you feel your lungs tightening or whenever you feel you need it, no more than 6 times a day though, wheezy."

"Dont call her that!" Renee scolded and slapped him.

"Ow. Sorry wheez- I mean Bells." Bella glared at her dad.

"You suck dad." She laughed.

"Your father and I will be staying at the Holiday Inn in port angelos. They only have one room available till tomorrow and we figured you wouldnt want to stay in the same room as us so tonight-

"And only tonight." Her father interupted. Renee rolled her eyes and continued.

"You can stay with Edward."

Bella smiled and hugged them.

"Thank you."

"Uh huh." Her dad grumbled. Her gave me a look that said "Im watching you" and left.

I chuckled and sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

"You want me to stay with you right?" She asked. I kissed her lips shortly and nodded.

"Of course."

We left and drove to my appartment. When we walked inside she smiled, I had finally gotten all the boxes unpacked and she liked it.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Gross, actually." She shuddered.

"Why dont you take a shower? I'll get you some clothes." I said and kissed her head. She nodded and went into the bathroom after I got her a shirt and my boxers.

When she got out of the shower she layed on my chest on my bed.

She stared out the big window on my wall.

"Are you ok?" I asked and brushed the hair from her face.

"Yes, I just cant believe my house burnt down. I was just sitting there reading, then the vent on my wall started smoking." She let out and airy laugh and looked at me.

"Are _you _alright?"

It took me a few minutes to answer that question.

This was the second time Bella has been in the hospital this week. I cant stand the thought of that. It sickens me of how someone so innocent and sweet has a medical problem that she doesnt deserve! I almost hate it as much as the thought of someones elses arms around my Bella.

I thought of that the other night, I dont know why. I just dont feel worthy enough of Bellas love, then I ended up thinking of some other guy who thought he was. His arms around her...

Agh! Damnit!

"Im fine." I answered her shortly and kissed her nose. She snuggled up to me and sighed.

"Im sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For being here all the time, its your appartment, im sure you want some time to enjoy it."

"Bella you are utterly absurd. I want you here, whenever you can be here, always."

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck with her head under my chin.

Soon she fell asleep, mumbling my name just like any other night. That calmed me down.

The things this woman could do me to is ludicrous!

**Sorry its been so long! October has been a very stressful month. **

**Review!**

**It motivates me!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**XD**


	17. Happy Valentines day?

**Bellas point of view**

_February 9th_

The past few days have been... rough. Edward has been there for me non-stop. I honestly didnt know what I would do without him.

My dad is sewing the air conditioning company. Carlisle is his lawyer. So far it looks pretty good. Our whole house its burnt to a crisp, yay us.

They also gave me about 200 dollars to get anything I need. Clothes, bathroom supplies, shoes, etc. Not much, but I dont need a lot anyway. Edward was more than willing to hand out money to me. Weirdo. I would never except money from him though.

My parents asked me to meet them after school today, so Edward drove me to the hotel and now im waiting for them to open up there mouths and say something.

"Your father got a job offer, and we found a brand new house thats not to far from it." My mom said.

"Great." I smiled.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Thats the problem..." My mom trailed off.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Its in Florida Bells." My dad said.

"B-but what about me?" I asked.

"Well of course we wouldnt forget about you."

I narrowed my eyes and sat back.

"Where am I going?"

"Your going with us." My dad said.

"No. Im not." I said lowly.

"Bella its not that far away-"

"No!" Tears started streaming down my face. What about me and Edward? I kept picturing his flawless face in my head and the tears got thicker.

"Im not going with you!"

"Bella." My mom sighed. She shared a look with my dad and he nodded.

"Look, we will give you some money about half of a down payment for an appartment."

"W-what?" I asked.

"We are leaving in 3 weeks. You can stay. But! You have to raise enough money to pay for the rest of your appartment. That means getting a job, etc. Ok?" My dad said sternly.

"W-what?"

"Are you following us?" My mom laughed. I shook my head no.

"If you get enough money, you can stay. If not and you cant take care of yourself then your coming with us."

"W-what?"

"Bella!" They said exasperated.

"Sorry, its taking me a few minutes to digest this." I said.

"Baby girl, I want you to be tooken care of. I know that you want to stay. Even if it is for a boy." My mom said and rolled her eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"Well, I mean the colleges here are really good..." I laughed nervously.

"Hmmph." My dad grumbled.

"Bella you only have three weeks. But, we did find a job that you may like." My mom said.

"And that is?"

"The Italian restaraunt in Port Angelos."

"Fresh Garden?"

"Yeah, you know Micheal Newton. His parents own the place."

"Oh god." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. It sounds nice." I smiled.

They hugged me and left for work.

"Oh god." I said again. Edward is so not going to like this.

I dialed Mikes number, a number not in my whole life have I ever dialed it before.

"Bella?" He asked excited.

"Hey Mike."

"Bella!"

"Mike." I laughed.

"So, um my parents said they talked to your parents about a job at your restaraunt."

"Oh! Yeah. So what do you say?"

"I say yes."

"Sweet!" He yelled.

"Ok Mike well I got to go bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and sighed.

"Oh god."

_February 14th_

Today was my first day of work. Great. I bought my uniform yesterday. Black pants, black heels, white button up shirt.

Edward still doesnt know.

I put the combination in my locker and opened it.

I grinned and my eyes got watery when I saw what was inside.

There was a tiny blue teddy bear with a box of chocolate sitting there. I opened the tiny card and laughed.

_I love the color blue on you, love Edward._

"It just looks so beautiful against your skin." A velvety voice said from behind me. I turned around and kissed him hard.

"Happy Valentines day beautiful." He said.

"Happy Valentines day." I rolled my eyes.

"Whats with the eye roll?" He chuckled.

"Your so corny."

He opened his locker then smirked. He pulled out the big red and black teddy bear that I got him and laughed.

"Im corny?" He scoffed.

"Yep." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Thank you." He chuckled.

"How'd you get in my locker?" He asked.

"I had Alice crawl through the cracks." I grinned.

He chuckled and shook his head sadly.

"So, im surprised. No exspensive gifts?" I said.

He closed his locked and leaned against it looking me in the eye.

"Your having a hard week. I'd rather not upset you. I'll wait till your more happy to spoil you with gifts."

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. We started walking to lunch holding hands.

"Besides taking you out tonight will be good enough for me."

I skidded to a stop and bit my bottom lip.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Edward im working tonight." I sighed.

"Working as in a job?"

"Kinda."

He snorted.

"Where?"

"Um, Fresh Garden." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh. Wait! Doesnt Newton own that place?"

"Yes." I squeaked.

"You've got to be playing a damn joke on me Bella! Its Valentines day, not April fools day!"

I sighed heavily.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why all of a sudden do you need a job?" He asked.

I shrugged. I didnt want to tell him that if I didnt have enough money because then he would insist that I take his. Then I would slap him.

"Wow good reason." He growled.

"You couldnt pick anywhere else to work for this insane idea?"

"No. My parents set it up for me."

He didnt like this at all. Haha. I know him so well. Note my sarcasm.

The rest of the day he was not happy either. He was very ... upset.

When he drove me home he was deep in concentration.

We pulled up to the hotel and I sighed.

"Im upset too." I said softly.

"Not as upset as I am." He answered shortly.

"Probably not. I love you and I'll see you later. Bye." I said and got out. He didnt drive away till I was already in the hotel.

I sighed and went up to my suite.

It took me an hour to get ready, I had my hair in a bun with loose strands hanging down nicely.

First impressions suck.

I grabbed my keys then went outside to my car.

************************

Work was busy tonight. I was a waitress, so I got to see all the in love couples sharing their happy freakin meals with one another.

I wanted to be with Edward. It was our first Valentines day together and I ruined it. That thought alone made my heart ache.

"What can I get you to drink?" I asked smiling politely at the elderly couple sitting in a red booth, a candle in the center.

"Well arent you a pretty young thing." The man said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Shouldnt you be out with someone special tonight?" He asked.

"I should." I agreed.

"Hmm. No lucky guy your interested in?"

"No, I have someone. I love him alot. But I have to do what I have to do." I sighed.

"Well, he'll forgive you. I'll have a water." He smiled.

After 11:00 we all started cleaning up. We closed in a half hour.

I scooped around in the kitchen looking at stuff.

"Edwards not happy about this is he?" Angela asked. Did I forget to mention she worked here too? Along with Ben.

"No." I sighed.

"Good." Mike grumbled. Ben smacked him with a dish towel. He was a cook.

"Ben got anything good?" I asked.

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Angela.

"Yeah."

"I meant food wise?" I laughed.

"Oh, Hmm. I have some chicken alfredo left, and a peice of chocolate raspberry cake." He shrugged.

"I'll take both to go." I smiled.

He laughed and put them in white to go boxes. I took raspberry sauce and drizzled it over the cake so it wrote: I love you.

"Thanks Ben. See ya!" I called to them and left out to my car.

I carefully placed the boxes in the passenger seat and got in turning the heat all the way up. It was freezing outside!

I stopped to get gas and I bought a blooming red rose.

I pulled up to Edwards appartment complex and searched for his car. Silver volvo. Check!

I grabbed both boxes and the rose and headed up to his floor number.

I grabbed the spare key from the plant outside his door and quietly opened it.

He wasnt in the living room so I went into the kitchen. He was standing with his back to me pouring himself a glass of water.

I quietly tiptoed behind him and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I placed the boxes on the counter and held the rose behind my back.

He gulped down the glass of water and turned around, then hee jumped about a foot in the air.

"God you scared the hell out of me!" He said.

I pursed my lips so I wouldnt laugh. I pulled the rose from behind my back and smiled slightly.

"Hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head from side to side sadly but he was smiling.

He took the rose and twirled it around in his fingers.

"Your unbelievable." He said.

I shrugged. He opened the boxes and chuckled when he saw the cake.

He poured the chicken alfredo onto a plate and grabbed a fork.

He pulled me into his lap and gave me a bite.

"I brought it for you." I objected.

"Eat it or I will force you too."

I giggled and ate the fork full of noodles.

After we ate dinner we ended up sharing the cake.

"Im not a big fan of sweets, but that was very good." He chuckled.

"Everybody loves sweets." I rolled my eyes.

He hovered on top of me on the couch so his whole body covered mine.

"You know what else I love?" He asked.

"What?"

"You."

"Really?"

"I do. I love you so much. More than anything in the whole universe." He smiled and kissed me passionatly.

"Does this mean im forgiven?" I asked once he pulled away.

"There was never anything to forgive."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Your unbelievable."

**REVIEW!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	18. Leaving

**Edwards point of view**

_1 week later_

_Gym class_

"S-stop!" Bella squealed loudly as she was being tickled by Alice and Rose on the bleachers.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her into my lap.

"Ok, enough tickling my girlfriend." I scolded.

"Aw, and she was so close to peeing her pants." Emmett pouted.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Bella, we want to see Paranormal Activity tonight, and your coming with." Rose said.

"I cant. I have to work."

I sighed and leaned back. What was the point of her having this job? Or any job at all? If she needed money then I would give it to her!

"Your always working." Alice whined.

"I have too."

"Why?" Jasper asked clearly not pleased with her short answers.

Just then the bell rang. Bella let out a loud sigh and ignored us while she walking to the locker rooms.

I waited for her outside and drove her to the hotel she was staying in.

"Can I atleast drive you to work tonight?"

"If you want." She shrugged.

"Are you ever going to tell me whats going on?" I asked giving her a hard look.

It took her a minute to answer before she sighed heavily.

"When the time is right?" She said it like a question.

"Thats what I thought." I said and rolled my eyes.

She kissed my lips softly. Damn her. She knew this would make my mind all foggy.

I pulled her into my lap, as best as I could since we were in my car. Her soft hands weaved through my hair and I pulled her body closer to mine deepening the kiss.

She pulled away much too soon and crawled back into her own seat.

"I have to get ready." She whispered and opened her door. I got out and walked with her up to her suite.

I sat on her bed while she scurried around finding her clothes, doing her light makeup, fixing her hair, etc.

"How do I look?" She asked and stood in front of me.

"Presentable?" She asked.

"You look gorgeous, as usual." I said and kissed her hair.

"Good, lets go." She laughed and took my hand.

The drive to Newtons place was quiet. God, that pissed me off. Newtons place. Like I was driving her to his house.

"I'll pick you up later." I grumbled.

"I love you?" She said it like it was a question again.

"Are you asking or waiting for one?" I smirked.

She frowned deeply.

"Both."

"I love you, you know that."

"I love you too." She pecked my cheek and got out of the car and walked into the restaruant.

I drove home to my appartment and treaded up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice were waiting in front of my door.

"Bellas hiding something. Tonight we are going to make her crack." Rose said bluntly.

"Oh hell no. I am not taking any part of this, I cant stand to have Bella mad at me."

"Edward your coming. Or else you can say goodbye to your precious cat." Emmett said and held up a black and white cat in his hands.

"Emmett I dont have a cat." I said.

He dropped the cat and cursed at it.

"So you lied to me, eh?" He growled at the cat. It hissed at him and ran away.

"Damn felines." He muttered.

"Shut up Em!" Alice said exasperated.

"Idiot." Jasper said and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Come on. You know your dying to know whats going on with Bella." Alice said.

"No."

"What if shes in danger?" Rose tsked.

They all started walking away.

"She could be dying for all we know." Alice whispered to the others.

"Wait! You assholes thats not funny!" I yelled.

I sighed and caught up with them.

"What exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to dinner." Rose smirked.

"Oh boy. Bella please forgive me." I sighed.

We drove in our cars to Fresh Garden and got out and went inside.

It was nice. I guess. For Newtons as the owner.

"Oh wow. What the hell are you doing here?" Newton himself asked. He was the host.

"Came to see my girlfriend." I smirked.

"Fig." Alice coughed as he led us to a table for 5.

He walked away mumbling shit about us.

"I'd like to kick his ass just once more to teach him a lesson." I hissed.

"Well, you have done it twice before." Jasper chuckled and pounded fists with me.

"And won both times." Emmett whisled.

I looked around for that familiar flawless face. No luck. But, I did find long curly brown hair!

The woman turned around and I was right. She was going to kill me. When she spotted us her glare snapped to me and she looked like she was going to murder me, come get me from the grave, then murder me again.

I sunk deep into my chair.

"Damnit, I knew we shouldnt have done this. What exactly are you guys going to do?" I asked in a whisper.

A waiter was on his way over here when Bella stopped him and told him that she would take this table. Shit.

She walked away with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

When she arrived at our table she glared fiercly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in a monotone voice so she didnt attract attention.

"We were hungry." Rose shrugged.

"Well then, what can I get you?" She hissed and looked my way.

I plead with her with my eyes. Telling her that this wasnt my idea. I could see the snort in her eyes.

"Coke." They all answered. She turned to me.

"Anything for you sir?" She growled.

"Um, no, im good." I said quietly.

"Be right back." She said and walked away.

"She is going to hate us." Jasper said warily.

"Now you regret coming here!?" I said angry.

"Stop it! Both of you! We all came here to get answers! Shut the hell up!" Rose hissed.

Bella came back and slammed the drinks on the table so they overflowed and spilled a little.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Bella we only came here to - ow!" I hissed. Alice kicked me in the shin.

I glared at her and she glared right back.

"Im sorry what was that sir?" Bella asked.

Im so going to die.

* * *

Everybody ate freely while I just sat there uncomfortable. I could feel Bellas glare burn a hole in the back of my head.

"Waitress!" Emmett called over the whole restaraunt.

Bellas fist bawled up and the cast on her wrist was bending awkwardly.

"Yes?" She growled.

"We would like the check please." He grinned and slammed his hand down on the table, his fist hit his fork and sent it flying across the room, it landed on a table and elderly couple was sitting at.

"Oh my god." Rose laughed looking down.

Bellas eye started twitching.

"I hate you." She said to him and walked over to the elderly couple and appologized profusely.

She brought back our bill and snatched it before anyone could pay.

"Not so fast." She said.

"I get a brake in 5 minutes. I will see you all out back." She hissed and walked away.

"Leave her a big tip." Jasper said wide eyed. Rose rolled hers and stuck a 20 dollar bill in there as a tip. We all silently walked outside and stood by the restaraunt.

Bella came out as she said 5 minutes later.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?!" She yelled.

"Uh, that you would forgive us if we gave you a big tip." Emmett said quietly.

"Oh really? Is that what you though you big dumbass!"

That earned a chuckle from Jasper.

"Bella we only want to know what is going on!" Rose argued.

"I told you! Nothing is going on! I just need this job!" She yelled at her.

"Why do you need the job?!" Alice screamed back.

"I will tell you when im ready! Not when you want to be a selfish jerk and try to get me fired from my job!"

"Bella thats not what we were trying-" Jasper started but she shushed him.

"So called friends huh?" Bella let out a loud sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, your all real peachy." She muttered.

There was a long silence until Bella looked at her watch. Her brake must be over.

"Bells were sorry." Emmett said.

"Whatever. No your not sorry. You wouldnt have almost gotten me fired if you were sorry." She said.

"I have to get back in there." She said.

Everybody sighed and they walked to there cars. I stood there like an idiot.

She had her back turned to me.

"So, um, I'll pick you up later sweetie?" I asked softly.

She didnt answer, but just stood there.

Please say something. God, anything.

"I dont really give a damn what you do." She said with her back still to me and walked inside.

Anything but that.

Before she walked completely inside I saw her wipe something shiny away from her eyes.

I almost went back inside to beg for her forgiveness but she was to angry right now.

* * *

**Bellas point of view**

11:00pm. After work I stood in the kitchen waiting for Angela to get her things.

"So, I talked my parents into not fireing you." Mike chuckled.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Just make sure your boyfriend doesnt do it agian." He spat wiping some tables.

"It wasnt just Edward." Ben said defending him. He actually liked Edward, Edward liked him also.

"Well, whatever." He said and walked away.

"Ready?" Angela asked Ben and I. We nodded and walked out back.

"Do you want a ride home?" Angela asked hugging me.

"No, i'll just wait here for Edward. I know he'll come." I said queitly.

Ben gave me a sideways hug and then started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"That thing with the fork and the elderly couple... haha priceless man." He laughed. Angela burst out laughing along with him. I giggled and sunk to the ground with my back to the restaraunts wall.

It was the same elderly couple that talked to me on Valentines day. That made me laugh harder.

I took the pins out of my hair and shook it around so my curls let loose. I sighed and leaned my head back agianst the wall.

"Do you want us to stay here with you until Edward gets here?" Angela asked.

"No. No you go home. Im fine." I said.

"Pish posh!" Ben sang and leaned against the wall next to me. Angela sat between his legs and we chatted.

Only about 10 minutes later a silver volvo pulled up and I sighed. I was suprised he came, I was such a bitch to him. Figures, _I _feel guilty.

"See ya later." Angela said and hugged me tight.

"Love ya Ang."

"Love you too Bells."

"Aw now I feel left out." Ben laughed.

"Ok ninja lovin boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Ninjas are da bomb!"

"Like tick tick." Angela sang after. I giggled quietly.

"You two are perfect for each other. Dork and dorkier." I smiled.

"Like you two." Angela said and nodded towards Edward. He opened the passenger door for me and leaned against it.

"Yeah." I sighed and walked over to him. I silently got in the car and he shut the door then got in on his own side.

The ride was silent, a light music of Debussy was playing in the background. I stared out the window.

Then I remembered that I got my paycheck two days ago and needed to cash it.

I pulled out my wallet and grabbed the piece of paper. I hate Mikes parents, they give me this piece of paper, but doesnt say how much I made! How screwed up is that? I have to wait until I go to the store or bank.

"I have to cash this paycheck can you take me to the store or something please?" I asked avoiding his eyes.

"Of course." He said softly and turned at the next green light.

We pulled up to a Winn-Dixie and got out. Atleast I could cash them here. I didnt want to drive an hour to the nearest bank.

As we were walking through the parking lot some jackasses decided to whistle at me.

"Wow, lookin good." One of them called. I took a step closer to Edward.

"Yeah, we like our women in a uniform." Another one whistled.

Edward turned to them and glared hard. I pulled him along and put his arm tight around my wiast.

There were only 4 of them. They all looked like they got off the night shift at a construction site.

Edwards hand fisted on my waist as another one called out.

"Want a real man lil'momma?"

I almost gaped at them, but continued walking. Edward was so close to walking over there and decking one of those guys.

"Edward." I warned. He looked down at me and then glared into space.

I felt his middle finger flip up against my waist and let out a quiet giggle as we walked through the automatic glass doors.

He just shot those guys the bird. Nice.

We walked straight up to customer service and I cashed the check.

I didnt count it till we got in the car.

98 dollars. Hmm... Plus my other 300...

Great. Just perfect. I dont even have close to enough for the first months rent on any of these appartments in town!

I glared at the money and shoved it in my pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked quietly.

"Nope. Everythings just perfect." I spat and leaned my head agianst the window.

When he drove up to the hotel he got out and got my door for me. I muttered a thanks and leaned agianst it as he stood there in front of me looking at his feet.

"Im sorry. Jasper and the others just wanted to know what was going on, and they tricked me by saying you could be dying and all kinds of other crap..." He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He did that when he was aggrivated or in pain, and when he was frustrated.

He leaned against the car next to me and took my hand in his.

"Im am so sorry."

"Edward there is something that I wasnt telling you, or the others, because I was trying to avoid it." He looked down at me confused.

"Um, so my dad got a new job offer, and they found a house not to far away from it."

He gave me a look that said that I should go on.

"Edward its in Florida. Jacksonville, Florida." He shook his head telling me that he didnt understand where this was going.

I looked away up at the moon, as the tears rimmed my eyelids.

"Edward they said I had to go with them."

He shoved himself off the car and started shaking his head violently.

"No. No! You cant go!" He yelled in a whisper.

It was pitch black outside besides the moonlight shining down on us. It was also so quiet you could hear a needle drop on the concrete.

He stood in front of me and towered over me. He was about a head and a half taller than me, maybe an inch less.

He took my face in both of his hands and kissed me hard and passionatly, making my back press into his car. This kiss was different from some of the others we have shared. In this kiss he was pouring more than his feelings of love and concern out for me, but concern for himself. In this kiss he was teling me that he _needed me._

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You cant leave me." The tone in his voice was so serious, so painful, and so needing. The way he said those words made the tears overflow and roll down my cheeks.

"I dont want to Edward." I cried and gripped his shirt in my hands holding him close, breathing in his cologne and ... Edward scent.

Once I calmed down he wiped my tears away and I started explaining to him the whole job nonsense.

"My dad said if I got a job and could pay my rent by myself for an appartment then I could stay, but no matter how long I work for the next week I still wont have enough."

"I dont know what to do. I have to go with them, even if I am 18 I still have nothing here..." I said and motioned around us.

"Besides you." I finished.

He looked deep in thought, he stared up at the moon for a minute then looked back at me with a weird expression. I could see the topaz swirl in his eyes like he was grinning at me through them.

"What?" I asked nervoulsy.

"Move in with me."

**Whoops. Kinda cliffy there. Lol.**

**Anyways Review!**

**Tell me your wonderful thoughts of this chapter and of ninjas and elderly couples!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	19. Well then

"W-What?" I stuttered. Did he really just say that?

He moved closer and put his strong hands on my shoulders.

"Move in with me."

"Edward no."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"If I moved in with you it would feel as if I was invading _your_ space. It's your apartment."

He sighed and shook his head.

"If you moved in it would be yours to."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes and was stunned by how close he was. His flawless face looked so smooth. I could tell he had shaved today.

Without any thought of my own my hands went to his face and cradled it. Yep, smooth.

He leaned into my hands and kissed my palm.

"You can't leave me." He said.

"I won't allow it." He said more sternly. I giggled and kissed his lips gently.

"I'll think about it."

"Couldn't you just say yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Nope. I have to think about it."

He growled when I tried to walk away. His arms circled around my waist and I laughed quietly.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"I'll think 'bout it." I said amused and patted his cheek.

"Couldn't you just say yes?"

"Ok, yes."

"Let's go pretty lady."

I rolled my eyes and hopped in his car.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In the morning my wonderful boyfriend forgot to set the freaking alarm clock.

It was 7:30 and school started at 8. Great.

I tiptoed into the hallway that my suite was on and quickly got my key out. If my parents found out I would be dead.

As I opened the door footsteps came from behind me.

"Have a nice night?"

I whirled around and mentally cussed myself out.

"Hey dad."

"Isabella come with me." He said sternly and went into his own suite.

"Crap." I groaned. He only used my full name when he was really angry with me.

I sat down on the bed and wrung my hands together.

My mom came out in her robe and looked at me disapprovingly.

However my dad's look made me cower under my hair.

"We told you one night, one night only that you could stay with him."

"I know but-"

"No. No buts."

"Dad I didn't plan on it. I just told Edward about what was happening last night. We were both really upset."

He looked me up and down, and then I realized that I was still wearing my crumpled work uniform.

"Dad! I had to sleep in this!!"

"Right." He snorted.

"God! What the hell is your problem? You used to love Edward!"

"Watch your mouth." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I liked him until I found out that he was sleeping around with my daughter!"

Anger pulsed inside me and I bawled my hands up.

"He is not sleeping around with me! Edward and I have never had sex!"

He winced at the S word.

"Dad I really don't want to say this, but for you I will scream it to the heavens. I am a virgin!!"

He gritted his teeth and sat down on the couch.

It was quiet for about 3 minutes until I spoke up.

"Look, Edward and I both are still virgins. And I don't plan to change that any time soon." I said.

"Good." My mom said and patted me on the back, which earned a glare from my father.

"But you better get used to the idea of me staying with Edward."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell them.

Could I move in with Edward? I'm 18 of course I could. But, could I really?

I wanted to. I loved waking up with his arms around me, he smell encircling me, intoxicating me.

Maybe I could. It would make Edward so happy. . .

"Because I'm moving in with him."

"The hell you are!" My dad roared.

"I'm 18 I can do whatever I want when I want and frankly you can't stop me."

That seemed to make him angrier so I walked out of their room and into mine.

I was already going to be late for school so I took my time getting dressed. I popped my meds in my mouth and left.

My parents didn't talk to me as I left to my car.

At school Mr. Westerman was not happy that I was disrupting his class when I walked in late.

I ignored him scolding me on my tardy's and took my seat next to Edward.

He slid a piece of paper towards me and I opened it.

_Everything alright?_

I sighed and took my pencil out.

_My parents caught me sneaking in. Both of them are pissed and won't talk to me, so yeah everything's just peachy._

Edward must've caught on that I was in a very bad mood with an extreme headache.

_Sorry._

_Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything._

_I forgot to set the alarm._

_Well then it's the alarms fault._

He chuckled and stuck the note in his binder.

Throughout the day my headache got worse and worse. I haven't had one of these migraines since I was twelve and trust me they hurt like a bitch.

I didn't mean to be in a bad mood towards Edward but the pain chose my words for me.

That was probably why Edward stayed quiet as we walked to lunch. He didn't reach out to hold my hand. I imagine he was probably afraid of me now; his hands were awkwardly slouching in his pockets.

I reached over and pulled his hand out to hold it. He grinned and kissed my cheek.

I didn't eat and tried to ignore Edwards pleading stares.

"I'm not hungry." I said for what seemed like the 15th time.

He sighed and leaned back. I groaned quietly and dropped my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Headache?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. He rubbed up and down my back.

I gritted my teeth and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as the pain got stronger.

Edward sat up and felt my head.

"You should go home. I can drive you."

"No. The last place I want to be is around my parents."

"Bella-"

"I'm fine."

After school I asked Edward to take me straight to his place.

He didn't seem to mind, but he was worried about me. A headache is a headache; I can't take Tylenol with my other meds so I just have to deal with it.

"Goddamnit!" I said through gritted teeth and gripped my head. Edward glanced over at me from the driver's seat and reached over to me, then quickly took his hand back.

"Bella you should go to your dad. Tell him about your headache."

"No. I am not going to someone who will scream at me and just make it worse."

I leaned my head against the car window. My hand was holding Edwards tighter than ever and I was worried if I would hurt him.

"I don't understand something."

"What?" I groaned.

"Why is your father so upset about last night, you've slept over before."

"Ow!!" I screamed and pulled on my hair.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried.

I leaned over the seatbelt and breathed deeply. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt like I was on fire. I don't remember it being this bad when I was younger.

"I'm taking you to your dad."

"No!!"

"Tell me why not Bella! You're screaming in pain and your father is right down the road and you're telling me not to take you to him! Why is he so mad at you?!"

"Because I told him I was moving in you!"

Everything got really quiet then. All I could hear was the soft purr of the Volvos engine.

I groaned again and braced my hands against the dashboard.

"It's the hospital or your dads pick now Bella."

Edward wasn't giving me any chance to get out of this. When his voice was stern like that he was dead set on something.

"Fine take me to my dad."

He did a U turn and sped up.

At the hotel Edward half carried me in. My head was spinning and I was seeing shapes. The only thing I could make out was Edwards form.

The elevator made my stomach turn and I felt as if I would throw up.

Edward knocked on my parent's door and my mom answered.

"Edward what's- Bella!"

She felt my head and I knew I was burning up.

"Baby are you alright?" She asked. I could hear the motherly concern in her voice. But it wasn't enough to keep me awake. I fell into Edwards arms and fainted.

**Edward's point of view**

"Bella!" I caught her in my arms carefully. Renee was calling Charlie on his cell.

Her body felt clammy and cold.

"Bella baby doll." I patted her cheek and her head rolled to the side.

"Shit. Bella wake up!" I said more franticly.

"Uh. Edward can you take her and lie her down on the couch?" Renee asked concerned.

I picked her up and walked into their suite. I laid her down then sat with her head in my lap.

Renee handed me a hot wash cloth and I moved the hair away from her face to pat it down.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He is on his way home and that Bella probably overdosed."

"Bella wouldn't overdose." I objected. She wouldn't do that to me.

"I know. We think it was an accident."

She bit her nails nervously and sat on the bed watching me pat down Bella's face with the wash cloth.

About 5 minutes later her dad walked in and came to Bella's aid.

"What happened at school?" He asked.

"I don't know. She came in with a bad headache and it got worse. On the way home it looked like the pain was agonizing. She screamed."

Her dads brows furrowed and her checked her heartbeat.

"Renee will you get me her pill bottles?" He asked.

Renee hurriedly went into the next room and came back with the bottles.

"Yeah, she took too many of the pills for her asthma. The others are for her breathing but these are for her heart rate and asthma. It's dangerous if she takes too many. And by the count it looks like she took two more than she was supposed to the side effects should be mild but we never know."

Renee gasped quietly.

"What can we do?"

"Well, I've injected her with some fluids to calm her heart down and we just have to wait until she wakes up."

He sat on the bed and I could feel their eyes burning into the side of my head as I looked at Bella.

She looked so fragile, and this proved that she was more fragile than the average girl. Bella was very far from average.

"Edward would you like something to drink?" Renee asked a half hour later.

"No thank you Mrs. Swan." I said not taking my eyes off Bella.

Shouldn't she wake up soon?

I heard her dad sigh heavily.

"Edward?" I looked up at him. I knew he was probably pissed at me.

"Uh. Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Uh, yeah. If Bella hadn't got to me sooner…"

He trailed off, knowing I knew what he meant.

"It's no problem. She actually didn't want to come though. I had to force her."

"Why?"

"She told me that she didn't want you to yell at her." I said quietly. He got up and left.

I turned back to look at Bella.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked softly and kissed her forehead.

As if she heard me her eyes flickered open and she gasped loudly. She shot straight up in my lap and was panting.

"Shh. Shh. Calm down." I said.

"What happened?" She asked frantic then started coughing.

Her mom and dad rushed in and handed her water.

She gulped it down and let out an airy breath.

"Bella can you hear me?" He dad asked. She nodded yes and I could tell she was avoiding his eyes.

"You overdosed. Took too many of the wrong pills. Do you know how dangerous that is? How stupid that was?!"

"Here we go again with the yelling and screaming at me." She retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

She moved out of my lap and sat next to me.

"It means that I'm tired of you screaming at me! You yell at me all the time for my medication, for Edward, because I don't eat enough, all kinds of crap and I'm just, just-"

She couldn't finish because she started crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest.

Her dad's eyes looked pained now. I was kind of upset that he had made my angel cry, but it wouldn't be right to voice my opinions now.

Renee looked at him now upset with him.

He sighed and came over to Bella.

I unwrapped my arms from her and he picked her up hugging her.

"I'm sorry baby girl."

He truly did look sorry as she cried on his shoulder.

"I don't mean to yell at you, I worry about you so much, ask your mother. In my eyes you're still a 5 year old girl trying to get into my cookie jar."

I heard a giggle and smiled slightly. I could imagine Bella being the one sneaking sweets around.

"You are my little girl and you know I love you. If you don't then you're just as crazy as your mother."

Renee rolled her eyes and Bella laughed again.

"I love you too daddy." She hugged him tightly around his neck and he sighed.

"You are doing really great Bella, I'm proud of you. Great grades, a good boyfriend."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Hey you know I like him. At least you don't like any of these other yahoos in town."

"Like Mike?"

"Exactly." He chuckled.

She sat next to me giggling.

"Edward doesn't like Mike either."

"Hey. I don't like anybody who puts a gallon of gel in their hair every morning." I shrugged.

Her dad pounded fists with me while Bella and Renee rolled their eyes.

"Anyways we will be leaving this weekend." Her mom said.

Fear filled me. They couldn't make Bella leave could they?

"We as in whom?" Bella asked panicked.

"We as in your mother and I."

"What about me?"

"Aren't you moving in with him?" Her dad motioned to me and I grinned.

"I can?"

"Well I can't stop you, your 18."

"Eek." Bella squealed lowly and hugged her mom and dad.

"Ok, I'm tired so all kids out." Her mom said jokingly.

Bella pulled me outside and kissed me hard.

"Yay." She grinned.

"Better get packed beautiful."

She kissed me again and longer.

Her dad walked out here and smirked.

"We won the law suit." He sang.

"No way." Bella grinned.

"Yep. 1,134,000 dollars! For the house and all of our stuff in it. I'm pretty sure the air conditioning company went out of business."

Bella's eyes popped wide open and she gasped.

Her mom walked out on the phone grinning.

"We put some money in your checking account Bella. Since were leaving and all." Her dad sang again.

"You really didn't have to I could have gotten a job or someth-"

"Shut up." Her mom rolled her eyes.

They hugged her goodnight then walked back into the room.

"Well then." Bella laughed incredously.

**Ok, so here's the story. My laptop was old so I had to get an internet card for it, but the place where you put the card got broken and no I do not know how. So I wrote a chapter to two of my stories including this one, in hopes of getting it fixed. But instead I got a new laptop for Christmas, and then when I tried to get the Chapters back from my old laptop I had to reboot the hardrive and it deleted everything!**

**I was so pissed.**

**Anyways! More updates very soon!**

**Review!**

**Polka_dots_4_infinity!! XD**

**P.s. On the bright side my new laptop is awesome and I now have Microsoft word so no mistakes! **


	20. Prom

**Bella's point of view**

That weekend Edward helped me with the stuff that needed to be packed. We just put all my stuff in one of his suitcases.

"That's all?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

I only held one suitcase and a garbage bag full of bathroom stuff, etc.

"Are you forgetting that all my crap got burned to ashes?" I laughed.

"Hmm." He nodded.

"I have my laptop and notebooks for school in my car." I shrugged.

We went to my car where my parents met with us.

"Well it's a good thing we put some money in your account." My mom sighed looking at my bag.

"Yeah, you can, um, get clothes, lady items, whatever." My dad said uneasily.

"Dad."

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Shut up."

"Right." He chuckled. I walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"You'll always be my little girl." He mumbled and kissed my hair.

"I know." I smiled.

My mom hugged me while my dad had an intense conversation with Edward. Oh god.

"Dad." I warned.

"I'm just making sure Edward here, knows that I know where he lives."

I rolled my eyes.

"Here." My dad handed Edward a key.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Bella's spare car key, she loses hers about once every week so. . . have fun with that."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he got in the car with my mom.

"Love you!" I called as they drove away.

"Ok, what did my dad tell you?" I asked as I unlocked my car doors.

"Nothing much." He shrugged and leaned against the car.

I got my laptop and school books out and put them on top of the car.

Bad idea. My drawing book was in that pile and it's the first one Edward picked up.

I reached for it but he wouldn't let me have it.

"Edward." I whined.

"Wait. You drew this?" He asked astonished at the drawing of him.

"Um, maybe." I blushed and snatched it from him.

"Damn. I knew you could draw but not that good. Is it me?"

I nodded my head yes embarrassed.

"So how come I don't have any eyes?" He chuckled.

"Because. I couldn't get them right."

"Are eyes like your difficulty or something?"

"No. _Your _eyes are though."

"Why mine?"

"What is up with all the questions?" I said exasperated.

"I just wanted to know."

"Because your eyes are so damn beautiful I can't get them right!"

"Happy now?"

He grinned.

"Maybe."

"Then what will make you happy?" I groaned.

He walked forward and kissed me hard on the lips.

"That would." He chuckled.

Later that night I had everything unpacked and out of the way.

Edward and I were watching a movie lying down on his couch together.

Well, technically.

"You're not even watching the movie." I pointed out to him.

"How could I watch a movie when I have something so incredibly beautiful in my arms?"

"Ugh." I groaned at my blush.

He chuckled and kissed my temple.

_May 23__rd__ Prom night._

Living with Edward has been absolutely great. I thought we were close before but now, I loved him so much more.

Living with him made me realize that I didn't, actually couldn't go anywhere else, with anyone else.

How could I when I was so irrevocably in love with him?

I wanted him. Forever. I wanted to marry him. Was it so bad that I had already thought marriage with Edward? I mean we are both only 18!

Well, Edwards turning 19 in a month…

Agh!

Edward promised to take me to prom, since I've never gone to a dance before. As I said Edward is my first boyfriend.

I hopped up on the bathroom counter where Edward was shaving.

"You know, we really don't have to go." I said.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I said and brushed some hair away from his eyes.

"I promised you we would go."

"But if you're not going to have a good time-"

"I will as long as you have a good time."

"Are you sure this isn't just a way to make Mike jealous?" I giggled.

"That's part of it." He smirked and continued shaving.

"Ugh."

I put some shaving cream on my hand and rubbed it on the side of his face where he already shaved.

"Missed a spot!" I laughed and ran away.

I heard him chuckle from the bathroom at me.

I heard banging on the door and knew it was Alice.

I answered it and she shoved her way in with Rose, they both kicked Edward out of the bathroom with half of his shaving cream still on his face. I laughed at him until Rose shoved me into the bathroom then locked the door.

"Shave your legs, wash your hair, and wash your body." Alice said quickly.

I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"Chop chop!" She yelled. I laughed and slipped into the shower.

As I was washing my hair Rose and Alice were chatting with me.

"I can't believe you almost left us!"

"Look, my parents were leaving I had nowhere else to go!"

"You could've stayed with me; my mom thinks you're a good influence on me." Rose snorted.

"You, Edward, you, Edward. Sorry babe but I pick my Edward." I smirked.

"Aw!" They cooed.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big white towel.

"What?"

"You called him _your Edward!!" _

"And? He is mine."

"Nothing it's just cute." Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the toilet seat so they could do my makeup.

After they did me I helped Alice do Roses and Rose do Alice's makeup and hair.

"Bella Edward is going to love this dress on you!"

"I sure hope so." I sighed. Truth be told I was kinda nervous about tonight.

Prom nights. You know what they say . . . about stuff. Certain stuff. People losing certain things.

Like purses, lipsticks, shoes, their virginity . . . ETC.

"Why are you biting your nails? Stop it!" Rose smacked my hand away from my mouth.

"Ooh la la she is nervous." Alice giggled.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

I slipped on my dress and gasped at how pretty it looked on me. It didn't look this good on me in the store. Maybe it was prettier now because my makeup and hair was done.

Alice was wearing a black scrunched up strapless dress, and Rose was wearing a red strapless cocktail looking dress.

Mine was a halter dress that went mid thigh. Really low cut, which is one reason why I shouldn't have bought it. Sigh. Alice. Rose.

The halter part was royal blue and satin, from the bust down it had ruffles with colorful designs down it.

God I hoped Edward likes it.

They put their dresses on and we walked out into the bedroom.

"Where are Em and Jazz?" I asked fixing the bed.

"With Edward waiting."

We walked out there and I snuck up behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I like my man in a tux." I giggled. He turned around and kissed me gently.

"Wow. You look absolutely incredible."

"Are you sure you want to go still?" I asked.

"I don't know, now I'm having second thoughts with the way you look." He chuckled and placed his hands on my hips.

I gulped quietly. Stupid butterflies.

"But then I couldn't show you off to all of the guys who have asked you out."

"At least she said no to them all." Jasper snorted.

"Except for one." I kissed Edward lightly.

He slipped something onto my wrist and I looked down.

It was a white rose with royal blue ribbons around it.

"It just screamed Bella." He chuckled.

"Thank you."

We walked downstairs and got in the car.

The prom was as usual held in the school's gym. Here in Forks it was probably the biggest place to hold one.

"Wow." I giggled. It was decorated like you would see in the movies. Ribbons, banners, and strobe lights all over the place.

We got a table then Alice and Rose left to dance. And Em and Jazz went to the food table.

"I never thought I would be going to prom with such a pretty lady." Edward smiled and leaned in close to me.

I angled my chair so I sat with my knees between his.

We leaned in very close so we could here each other.

"I never thought I would go to prom with such a handsome man."

Edward laughed lowly and played with a lock of my hair.

"You think to high of me."

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm so perfect but I'm not. I'm not even that good looking."

"You're perfect to me. And you are _sexy_." I ran my hand through his bronze wild hair.

He rolled his eyes and leaned closer so our lips were barely touching. He lingered there for a minute before doing anything.

"I love you." He said then kissed me.

The rest of the prom went smoothly. I guess you could say. Mike glared at Edward whenever he got the chance. Even though Jessica was completely oblivious to her date undressing me with his eyes she kept talking to me.

"Come on Edward lets go dance." I pulled Edward out of his chair and away from Jessica. Man that girl can talk!

"Finally." He sighed. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were on my hips guiding us where to go.

"I didn't know you could dance." I said.

"Esme loves to help pan weddings. When she helps she gets invited. When she gets invited I get invited. Therefore I get forced to dance."

I smiled knowingly and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

He put his lips to my forehead and kissed it.

"I did tell you how gorgeous you look tonight right?"

"Yes only about a million times."

"Well here's to a million and one. You look stunning."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. I doubt you could even fit a piece of paper between us.

We stayed until about 30 minutes before prom ended then went home.

At the apartment we both sighed when we walked through the door. There's no place like home. With Edward.

Edward started undoing his tie and laid his jacket over the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

I plopped myself down on the bed as Edward walked into the bathroom.

When he came back out with his crisp green shirt wrinkled and untucked from his pants I almost melted.

His eyes caught mine as I lay there and I felt my body heating up.

I quickly got up and passed by him and went into the bathroom.

I shut the door, locked it, then slid down it and sat on the ice cold tile floor.

"Holy crap." I whispered to myself.

"Ok. Bella breath."

I got up and splashed some water on my face.

After I was… calm I went back out there.

Edward was sitting on the side of the bed his face in his hands. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward?"

He jumped up so fast that it scared me.

"Sorry you scared me." He laughed uneasily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Edward." I warned stepping closer to him.

"I'm nervous ok?"

"About what?" I bit my lip.

"This." He motioned around us.

It was quiet for about a minute until he broke the silence, stepping even closer to me.

"You and I both know what happens for a lot of people on prom nights."

He ran a hand along my bare shoulder, and then he retreated his hand back to his side.

"But that doesn't have to happen here, tonight."

I grabbed his hand and put it back on my shoulder.

"Do you want it to?" I asked.

He closed his eyes tightly and the hand on my shoulder got tighter.

"Bella if you're not ready-"

I stepped closer and kissed him slowly on the lips.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"Good. Then how about we just take this one step at a time?"

He nodded yes again and kissed me deeper. I backed up and pulled him with me. We both fell on the bed, him on top of me.

He moved us to the top of the bed where he laid my head on a pillow and continued to kiss me.

His legs moved between mine and I felt something hard hit my leg. My hand immediately went to Edwards's pocket.

I felt around the fabric of it and noticed that there was something in there.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?"

"The thing in your pocket."

"There's nothing in my pocket." He kissed me deeper to try to keep me distracted.

"Yes. There is."

"Bella." He groaned.

"Just tell me what it is."

"It's my phone."

"You have a razor." I pointed out.

This thing was small but bulky kinda like a box.

He groaned and pulled away about 2 inches.

"Just drop it."

"No."

"Please. For me." He was trying to woo me with his eyes! Not gonna happen.

That green. Those lips, oh god! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Bella! I snapped myself out of staring at his eyes and glared at him.

"Stop trying to dazzle me. Tell me what it is."

"Dazzle you, eh?"

"Edward!"

He sat up and leaned back on his knees, but still straddling my waist.

"This shouldn't even be in my pocket." He grumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and set it on my stomach.

"I didn't plan it to be this way. Or this soon. I expected to be able to last a few more months. But you're so damn stubborn."

"Edward what are you-"

He cut me off and stared at the little box on my stomach. It looked pretty against the fabric of my dress.

"Bella you know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. You changed my life. You are my world, my life, my love-"

"Gosh, this would be so much better if I had time to practice." He said to himself.

"I only want to be with you. To love, hold and cherish you forever. The rest of my life. What I'm trying to say is; Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

He opened the black velvet box and I gasped. It was a ring? For me? Wait! He just asked me to marry him?!

Holy. Fudge.

I realized I hadn't said anything for at least a minute and he was staring at me intently.

"I knew it. I should've waited." He sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. What? Am I missing something?

He thinks I don't want to marry him? What the hell? That boy has some serious issues.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him as hard as I could, with as much passion as I could muster up right at this moment.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I will marry you." I whispered.

"Really?"

I nodded my head yes and he grinned. He took the ring from the box and slid it on my finger. I didn't look at it I only looked at him. He hovered over me again and kissed me passionately.

His hands slipped to the zipped of my dress and he hesitated there.

"Bella?"

I nodded my head yes giving him permission.

**I'm excited! I just loved this chapter!**

**I don't know if you will like it because of the time skip.**

**In one chapter they are moving in together, in the next their getting married.**

**No flames.**

**Review!**

**Polka-dots-4-infinity!! **

**P.s. Their dresses are on my profile! I especially love Bella's! XD**


	21. Waking up

**Bella's point of view**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in on Edward and me.

I looked down and the black sheets were just covering my breasts. . .

Oh! Oh. . . Now I remember what happened. Ooh.

Edward and I . . . we did? Yes. We did.

I felt my face burn red and hid my face on Edward's bare chest.

I was lying on top of him, naked. This was just . . . kinda nice. Actually it was really nice.

I snuggled into his warm chest and sighed. A hand brushed some hair from my face.

"Good morning, beautiful." I looked up and he kissed my lips lightly.

"Good morning indeed." I smiled and ran a finger down his perfect abs.

He grabbed my finger and pulled on my arm.

"You don't know what that does to me." He flipped me over so he hovered over me.

Now I realized that he was about twice as wide as me. He did have broad shoulders and muscles.

Edward wasn't ripped, but he had that 6 pack, and biceps that girls dreamed about on men.

He leant down to kiss me but stopped about 5 inches away from my lips. His head turned to the side and his brows furrowed.

He pulled back and traced something on my shoulders.

"Bella why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?!"

"Huh?"

I looked at my shoulders and pursed my lips. There were two bruises one on each shoulder in the shape of his palm.

"Um, I didn't know you were?" I said like a question.

He growled and got off of me sitting up on the bed.

I sat up and pulled the sheets around me.

"Edward I-" I stopped myself mid sentence and gasped.

He looked back worried.

"What?"

"I think were even."

"Im sorry?" Did he seriously not understand me?

I poked him on the spine where a long scratch trailed downwards about 3 inches.

He flinched slightly.

"I think that I did this." I poked him again and he flinched again.

"Or at least I better had." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shoved himself off the bed and slipped some shorts on.

"You're not funny." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my bra and lace boy panties on. Edward threw me his white button and I slipped it on also.

I dragged him into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He sat on the ground between my legs while I rubbed alcohol on his scratch. Every two minutes or so, a small giggle would escape me. I put scar cream on it and sighed.

I ran my hands down his chest from behind and kissed his neck.

"Im sorry I marked you." I giggled.

"Not funny." He repeated.

"Uh! All I remember is wanting you to be closer, for you to hold me closer, and feeling ecstatic when you did. A bruise is a bruise it will heal a lot quicker than the scratch I gave you." I said sternly.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until he turned his head to the side so his lips were about an inch away from mine.

"That's all you remember?"

I barked out a laugh and rolled my eyes.

"No. I remember everything." I smirked.

"Really?"

"How could I forget?" I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled. It was absolutely gorgeous! So many damn diamonds though.

"How much was this?"

"Do you always ask that?" He chuckled and pulled me in his lap.

I gave him a hard look.

"Don't worry it didn't cost me a dime. It was my grandmothers."

My eyes popped wide.

"Edward I don't think I can accept-"

"Shh. Carlisle and Esme gave me it; apparently it was in the will. I was supposed to give it to the person who means the world to me, the girl who made my life worth wild. And I did." He smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

Later that day Edward somehow talked me into going to the mall with him.

We were in Sears shopping around.

"You wear a size 2 right?" He asked going through a rack of jeans.

"Yep."

After I picked out a few things we started walking to the fitting rooms.

"You can go look at men's if you want."

"I can shop with you." He shrugged.

"Edward I'm going to the bra and underwear section."

"Right. Um, I meet you back here?"

I laughed and nodded my head. He leant down to kiss my lips then walked off.

In the changing rooms I picked out my favorites and met Edward out front.

"Ok, so I'm paying-"

"Oh no. You're not."

"Oh yes. I am."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Then I get to pay for lunch." I insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"Edward!"

"Yes, love?"

"Ugh."

I started walking away from him but he caught me around the waist and spun me back into his embrace.

"Fine you can pay for lunch." He sighed dramatically and kissed my nose.

"It's cheaper anyway." He mumbled lowly. I smacked his arm.

"Ow."

"Oh like that even hurt."

We ate at this Chinese restaurant that had shrimp and chicken glazed with this sweet sauce.

Edward and I sat at a booth and he wrapped one arm around my waist and I leaned into his side.

I stabbed his fork as he tried to steal my last shrimp.

"My shrimp."

"Not if I get it first."

I stole his fork from him, quickly ate the shrimp, and grinned.

"Evil."

"Only the evilest."

He rolled his eyes as we went out into the parking lot.

"Edward!"

Edward stopped in his tracks and groaned.

"Please tell me that's not a guy with black curly hair."

"It is." I laughed.

He turned around slowly and groaned again.

The guy attacked him in a hug and punched him in the shoulder.

"Waz up cuz?!"

"Hey Adam."

"Bella this is my cousin Adam. Adam this is my – fiancé – Bella." Edward grinned when he said that.

"Dude! No way! Uncle Carlisle just told us that you actually had a girlfriend like 3 months ago!"

He looked at my finger and gasped.

"Aw you got grandmas ring! Uh oh. Dude, Edward, you know Uncle Mitch is so not going to like this."

Edward shrugged.

I'm confused.

"I don't think it's any of his business."

"Ah, oh well. As long as I'm invited." Adam shrugged.

He brought me into a hug.

"Welcome to the fam."

He held on a lot longer than he should have.

"Oh I like her." He said and rocked me from side to side. Edward pulled him off of me and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, that's it, you're not invited."

"You know you can't have a wedding without me! Anyways, I got to go. See ya later cuz!" He ran off to his car after that.

Edward sighed and held my hand as we walked to his car.

"He seems nice." I laughed.

"He always does." Edward rolled his eyes and opened the car door for me.

Once we were on the road I decided to clear some things up.

"So why won't your um, uncle like that you gave me the ring?"

Edward sighed heavily.

"I was wondering when all the questions would drive you mad in that head of yours." He chuckled.

I sat there quietly waiting for an answer.

"My uncle Mitchell has been contesting the will for the past decade. He doesn't think its right for me to have the money or the things that were in the will."

This is the question I've been dreading to ask.

"How much money did you get in the will Edward?"

"Um, do you honestly want to know?"

"About 23 million."

"Dollars?!"

"No cupcakes!"

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"No wonder you keep trying to buy me crap!" I stressed.

"Bella don't let this change anything. Please. You knew it was a lot of money."

"I'm sorry but it's a lot to take in!"

"If it makes you feel any better I only get half now. Since there is so much I get half now and half when I turn 21."

I swear my eye just twitched.

"Ok let's just forget I even asked that question." I stuttered.

"Ok." Edward laughed.

"So your uncle?"

"Yes. He hasn't been able to win over the will. But, I'm not the only in the will. My grandparents spilt up a few million between their kids. Since I was the only grandchild at the time, of course the rest went to me."

"Lucky duck." I giggled. He kissed my hand where the ring was.

"You know, once we get married the money isn't just mine. It's yours."

"You're insane."

"No. It's true. Whatever is mine is yours."

There goes another eye twitch.

That night at home we were lying on the couch together. On a commercial during George Lopez I turned over to face him.

"Tell me about your childhood."

He brushed some hair from my face.

"What do you want to know?"

"The good stuff."

He chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Where should I start? I want to know about yours too."

"Well just tell me something simple." I played with a button on his shirt as I spoke.

"I used to think that feet were gross until I was 7."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Simple enough. You got over it right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, because I expect a lot of foot massages from my husband."

"Oh really?" He chuckled.

I nodded my head yes biting my lip.

"You are so beautiful."

"I was a pumpkin three years in a row for Halloween."

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because my dad kept threatening to carve me." I shrugged.

"Thought it would be cool." I laughed.

By then the commercial was over and we turned back to watching the show.

Every commercial after that we would share something with one another.

**I am so lucky I got to type this today. School starts again this Monday so I'm trying to get as many updates as I can in. When school does start I will probably only be able to update once a week. :(**

**Review!!**

**Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. The rings won't be up on my profile till the chapter of the wedding. XD**


	22. In laws

**Bella's point of view**

_June 17__th__ Graduation day_

"No. Yeah. I completely understand. Love you too. Bye mom."

I sighed and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Edward asked brushing his teeth.

"Its official, they are not coming."

"It'll be ok." He said and spit out his mouthwash.

"No! I am their only child, I will only graduate once."

"What about graduating college?"

"OK. I will only graduate _high school_ once!"

He had this certain look in his eyes that told me he was either up to something or hiding something. Or both.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrunk back.

"What?"

"Nothing." I chirped. I got up and got my black dress from the closet.

"Carlisle and Esme will be there right?" I called from the closet.

"Yes. Of course they will be. They like you more than me." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and slipped the dress on. It was simple, black, halter, silky, with a rose pinning to my hip.

I jumped when I turned around and saw him there.

"God! Would you not scare me like that?!"

"What can I not watch you get dressed?"

"I don't care about that. I care that you almost gave me a heart attack."

"You look beautiful."

"Oh don't even do that." I scolded.

"Do what darling?"

"Whenever you think you may be in trouble you just say 'you look beautiful' to me."

"I can't help it you look so incredible."

I blushed but continued to glare at him.

"Sometimes I wonder what the heck I am going to do with you."

He walked forward and kissed me on my lips.

"Love me."

"I already do."

"Forever."

"I promise to love you forever. Would I being wearing this ring if I didn't?"

"About that. I think we should tell them today."

"What?!"

"Bella." He sighed.

"Don't 'Bella' me! We've only been engaged for a little while!"

"This is the only time we will see them in a long time. They are taking us out to dinner, we should tell them now. I just know they will be excited."

"They only live a half hour away we can tell them any time."

There is that look again!

"Let's just go!" I said frustrated.

At the school they lined us up by last name and I kept fidgeting with my hands.

Edward gave me a look from the front of the line that said 'calm down'. I pouted out my bottom lip.

He smiled and mouthed 'I love you'. Before I got to do it back Jessica yanked me to look at her. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god! Can you believe this is the last time we will see each other?! You have to email me!!"

"Uh, ok." I looked over to Edward for help. He was laughing quietly with Emmett.

"Lauren!" Jessica screeched and ran over to her. I sighed and turned back to my space in line.

"Edward Cullen." I clapped loudly as Edward walked across the stage. He was probably the only guy that could make these ugly yellow gowns work.

Other names were called including, Roses, Alice's, Emmett's, and Jaspers.

"Isabella Swan."

Don't trip. Don't fall. Don't look away. Smile. . .

As I walked across the stage I had a faint smile on my face. Edward was smiling at me but I was really upset my parents were here.

"Woo! Bella!!" I looked back and grinned. My parents were here!! My dad was grinning at me, and my mom was . . . crying.

I looked at Edward and shook my head unbelievably. He knew all this time!!

After the last names were called everybody threw their caps in the air and Edward attacked me in a hug.

He picked me up spinning me around.

"I love you." I said. He kissed me hard.

"I love you too."

"Bella!" My mom gushed and hugged me tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming!" I said sarcastically.

"Well we had more important things to do like wash my car, but we decided to come here anyway." My dad shrugged.

"Gee thanks dad." I rolled my eyes. He hugged me and we all walked out to the parking lot where Esme attacked Edward and me.

Dinner was at The Lodge. A tiny little restaurant where most of the graduates were eating tonight.

"I can't believe it my baby's all grown up." Esme sniffed and pinched Edward's cheek.

"Mom!" He whined.

I giggled and he smacked my thigh lightly under the table.

After eating we sat there just talking.

Edward put his hand on my thigh and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I shook my head no giving him a death glare. He gave me puppy dog eyes but I still glared at him.

"No!" I whispered lowly.

"We have to tell them sometime."

"Not. Now."

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

I started chatting up a storm with Esme and my mom ignoring Edward. Carlisle and my dad were talking about cars so I hoped they wouldn't pay attention.

"Ahem. I have something to say." Edward announced.

Everybody kept talking completely oblivious to him. Thank you!

"Mom. Dad?"

Still ignoring him. Score!

He growled lowly and glared at me.

"Bella and I are getting married!"

The whole table got quiet and our parents slowly turned to look at him. Damn. Two out of three aint bad.

I started banging my head back on the back of the booth.

"Really?" Esme smiled.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I said each time I hit my head.

"Son. This is . . . wonderful, but-"

"But what?" Edward demanded.

"Calm down. It's just that I just told everybody you had a girlfriend. Now you are getting married…"

"So?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I said again.

"Bella would you stop it!" Edward said.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

He put his hand behind my head so it didn't hit the hard booth anymore.

I glared at him.

"My baby's getting married!" My mom gushed.

"Dad?" I squeaked.

"Well . . . at least it's not to Newton."

"That's all?"

"On one condition."

"What?" I asked carefully.

"I get to walk you down the aisle."

"This is going the exact opposite of what I planned." I said suspiciously.

"Hmm." I nodded narrowing my eyes at them.

"You are a little young though." Carlisle added.

"Well we decided to have a fairly long engagement."

"How long?"

"Sometime next year."

"Good just enough time to plan Bella's dream wedding!" My mom giggled.

I glared hard at her. She better not mention that!

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I dug into my piece of chocolate cake.

"Mmm. Have you tried this cake? It's like a freakin cocoa cloud." I gushed.

Edward snorted and wrapped his arm around my waist.

My dad paid for our meal and we all went outside for 'air'.

**Edward's point of view**

While Bella was talking to her dad I snuck off to talk to Renee.

"So what's this about Bella's dream wedding?" I asked casually.

"Oh no. I can't tell you Bella will glare at me for months."

"Please. She won't tell me anything about what she wants for a wedding. She says something reasonably priced and small."

"Trust me that's the exact opposite of what she wants Edward." Esme smiled.

" She's so stubborn."

"Ok, fine I will tell you. Ever since Bella was 12 she loved to you know plan weddings with me. So one day we decided to plan her imaginary wedding. We found the papers just two years ago and Bella gushed about how perfect the wedding would be if it was like what she said."

"And what did she say?" I pressed.

"A beach wedding. The bridesmaid's dresses would be blue like the ocean. An ocean themed but elegant cake."

Renee laughed quietly to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"Once I asked her what her husband would look like."

"Uh oh." I laughed.

"No. She told me he would have pretty bronze hair. And a body to die for. But she told me that when she was about 9."

Renee and Esme giggled as she motioned to me.

I think I just blushed. Bella moment.

"No way." I rolled my eyes.

"Aw she knew she was going to marry Edward back then!" Esme laughed.

"You people are insane." I shook my head and walked off.

Bella was in the middle of an intense conversation about BMWs with my father and Charlie, she looked like she had no idea what was going on so I decided to save her.

"Yeah yeah, I totally get it! So interesting!" Bella said nervously and slowly walked away from them.

She backed into me and jumped.

"Ow. You're like running into a pole." She laughed.

"Teach me how to speak car and driver." She gripped the collar of my shirt desperately.

"Please." She begged.

"Ok, baby doll." I chuckled and kissed her lips.

"So what were you talking about with Esme and my mom?" She asked.

"They want to plan the wedding." I shrugged.

"Can we dear?" Esme bounced up and down behind me.

"Can you two get along?" Bella questioned.

They linked arms and grinned.

"Ok. Only if you can play nice kids." Bella barked out a laugh.

Esme squealed and kissed my cheek.

"Aw, this wedding is going to be perfect!" Renee smiled.

**Ok, so not much went on in this chapter, it was just filler. Probably the last time I get to update for a few days.**

**But at least you got three updates three days in a row! 3 points for me! Whooo!!!!**

**Ok… so Review!!**

**Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**XD**


	23. Tsk tsk Miss Swan

**Bella's point of view**

_8 months later_

"Where are we going?" This was about the 15th time I had asked that.

"Would you be patient you impatient woman!" Edward said frustrated.

"No! It's almost 11:00pm and we are driving in the middle of nowhere! I'm scared." I squeaked the last part.

He sighed and lifted up the middle console so the third seat was available in the middle.

"Come here." He said.

I scooted over and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He put his free arm around me and held me close.

"You have no reason to be scared. I'll protect you. Always."

I kept my mouth shut for another ten minutes until Edward pulled onto the side of the road.

"Why are we at the beach?"

"Shh." He snapped.

He came around to my side and grabbed my hand.

He led me down to the beach.

As we were walking he sighed heavily.

"You are not good with surprises you know that Ms. Swan?"

"I just want to know where I'm going all the time."

"That's not the point of a surprise!" He laughed incredously.

I rolled my eyes.

We came along a rocky shore and he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Look around."

I did as he said.

This place was beautiful. The water was stunning and clear with the moon shining on it.

"It's beautiful."

"It's probably the most delicate place you could find in the state of Washington." He chuckled looking up at the moon.

I put my hands on his chest.

"Why are we here?"

"I think we should consider having the wedding here."

I smiled slightly. I had always wanted a beach wedding.

"It's beautiful, not too windy in the month of October."

We wanted to have the wedding after this coming summer.

"October?"

"Autumn is the most beautiful time of the year." He said.

"October what?"

He shrugged.

"Whenever just at least 10 days before Halloween." He chuckled.

"I like it." I smiled.

"But a beach wedding is going to be very expensive."

"So?"

"Ugh. So. So? That's all you have to say?"

"Yep." He smiled crookedly at me. He put an arm around my waist and pulled us back so we plopped down in the sand.

I leaned over his chest.

"How did you find this place?"

"Well Esme and Renee might have suggested-"

"Mom! She told you! Oh good god! I cannot believe she told you!"

He started laughing at me and I smacked his arm.

"It's alright. I think it's cute they you had already planned your whole wedding at the age of eight. And who you were going to marry . . ."

"Oh my god." I groaned.

"Look. I was only 6 when I told my mom that!"

"I know." He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"But, you refused to tell me anything you _really _wanted for a wedding so I resulted to dangerous levels."

"And that would be?"

He leaned close into my ear.

"Our mothers." He whispered.

We both burst out laughing.

"Dangerous indeed." I smiled. He laid back and pulled me on top of his chest.

"A beach wedding seems nice." The wind was blowing slightly and he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Fine. But, it's still traditional." I said.

"Definitaly. Suits and dresses." He kissed my nose.

I rested my cheek on his collar bone and watched the wave's crash upon the shore.

"It's going to be incredible." I whispered.

"The wedding?"

"No. Marrying you." He tilted my chin up with his index finger and pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

_February 16__th_

College was going very well. Not at all what I expected. I thought Edward and I would be separated and always working on book reports of whatever.

But, no. We had all of our classes together, so that meant we had the same assignments.

Which we did together. I looked to Edward for answers. Not just on things I didn't know but on things in general. Common things that I didn't understand. He seemed so much smarter than me at times.

Classes just ended for today and Edward took my hand as we walked out of the classroom.

I turned to him as we were by the huge fountain in the middle of the campus.

"I think I know the date should have the wedding on." I grinned.

He stroked under my eye.

"Oh do you now?"

"Mmmhmm." I smiled.

"Hey Bella." I turned around still holding Edwards hand and smiled politely at Mark.

I have him for the last class and he talks to me sometimes when Edward isn't looking. Ha-ha.

My intimidating muscle man.

"Hey Mark."

Edward was not happy about this at all. He squeezed my hand hard.

I gave him a look through the corner of my eye.

"Can I borrow your notes? I'm so tired I didn't really pay attention today." He laughed.

"Sure." I said and dug through my bag.

"Here." I smiled and handed it to him.

I turned back to Edward and was about to start talking when he said something.

"Thanks by the way."

"No problem. Just don't lose them." I laughed.

"Don't worry."

"Get some sleep." I laughed.

"Yeah. Bye." He looked at Edward then walked off.

I looked back to Edward and he was glaring at the back of Marks head.

"Hey." I put my hand on his cheek.

He looked down to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Mark huh?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's a terrible liar. I saw him writing his notes all through class." I laughed.

"Then why didn't you say no?" He questioned.

"I was being polite and nice. You should try it sometime."

"I'm not a people person." I laughed at him.

"Well it's a good thing I annoyed the hell out of you until you were nice to me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm a sucker for pretty brunettes named Bella."

"I hope there are not a lot of them in this world."

"Maybe. But none of them are as beautiful and as bright as you."

"Aw, I feel special."

"You should darling. Anyways what were you saying about our wedding date?"

"Oh! How about October 15th? 20 days away from all hallows eve." I giggled.

"Sounds perfect."

"Bella!" Angela tackled me into a hug.

"Hey Ang."

"What's up buttacup?" She asked.

"Maybe you should tell her." Edward said.

"Tell me what?!"

"Edward and I are getting married."

She gave me this deadly look that said I better run.

I stepped behind Edward laughing.

Ben patted Edward on the back.

"Congrats."

"Thank you!" I said from behind Edward.

"Hiding behind your man isn't going to help you now." Angela said.

"When did you propose?" She asked.

"Prom night."

"Bella! Were best friends and you haven't told me till now!"

I peeked my head under Edwards arm and grinned cheekily.

"Nope. But, if it makes you feel better I haven't told Alice or Rose either."

"Yeah. That does make it a little better." She hugged me.

Alice and Rose left to separate colleges. We had a whole day filled with crying and missing each other the day before Rose left to Colorado and Alice left to New Hampshire.

"When?" Ben asked.

"October 15th we think." I said.

"It sounds fine." Edward said.

* * *

At 4:30 we had an appointment at the bakery. I was really happy that Edward wanted to do the wedding plans with me and wasn't one of those guys who complained and made the girls do it all.

"Cullen." I said to the lady. I smiled. I could really get used to that.

A lady came out and smiled at us.

"Where will you be getting married at?" She asked.

"Well, were having a beach wedding so I think we should have a beach wedding themed cake."

I looked at Edward.

"But it has to be elegant." I added.

"Hmm. I'll see what we can do. Any decorations in mind?"

"Maybe seashells." I looked at Edward biting my lip. He glanced down at my lip and gulped.

I giggled quietly.

"Color?"

"Tan almost like sand." Edward said.

She sketched some stuff down on a piece of paper while biting her lip. That didn't even seem to faze Edward.

"How about cake flavor?"

I groaned.

"See here's the difficult part. This weirdo doesn't like sweets." I said.

"I like sweets! Just not a lot of them." Edward defended.

The lady giggled at us.

"Chocolate? White? Marble?" Edward shook his head no.

"Ok. How about this. Is there anything or any kind or cake that you do like?"

"Isn't there some kind of red cake?" HE asked.

"Red velvet?"

"Yes! I like that one."

"Mmm." I smiled.

"Good, red velvet we can do. How about a filling?"

"We should fill it with cream cheese frosting." Edward said.

"See there's the man that likes sweets!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sounds delicious." I said.

She showed us a sketch and I smiled.

"I love it."

"Me too." He said and kissed my hair.

"Great. How many layers?"

"I think 3 will be good." Edward said.

"Hmm. Ok. That will come up to about 543 dollars."

I gulped.

"Maybe on 2 layers-"

"No its fine." Edward objected.

She got up and went to the register.

"Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit." Edward said and handed her a credit card.

"Edward." I growled.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I thought we agreed that I would pay half."

"Hm. I don't remember that."

I gritted my teeth, I didn't want to fight. Especially not in public.

After he paid we got in the car and headed home.

"What's wrong?" Edward sighed.

"We agreed that I would pay half!"

"Bella don't make a big deal out of this."

"No! Damnit!"

He turned to me upset.

"What is this all about?!"

"I want to pay for some things! I want to contribute to this wedding, half and half!"

We pulled up to the apartment and I swung the door open not letting him get it and went upstairs ahead of him.

He shut the apartment door behind me.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal a big deal out of this."

"No. Of course you don't." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"That's means that you don't care if I feel like I'm completely mooching off of you. It makes me feel like shit!"

"I invited you here Bella. I offered to do all of these things!"

"Whatever." I snorted.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Be less of a gentleman?!"

"Maybe." I muttered.

He walked up to me and shook his head.

He kissed me fiercely. Hard and rough. His hand slammed my hips into the wall along with my head. It didn't really hurt but it honestly didn't feel good.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

"Being less of a gentleman. Being less protective let's see how you like it." He growled and kissed me.

I didn't like this. I _really_ really didn't like this…

Whenever he kissed me it was always so sensual and gentle but so passion.

I could feel his fury in this kiss. His hands were on my hips instead of behind my head of cupping my face as usual.

Suddenly his hands shot straight for my jeans zipper.

"Wait." I said and put my hand on his chest.

He broke away breathing hard.

"You didn't like it did you?" He snapped.

It wasn't that I didn't like the kissing. I always loved kissing him; it was just the way he kissed me I didn't like. I didn't say anything.

"Yeah I didn't think so." He shoved himself off the wall and looked down to me.

"I was raised a gentleman Bella. Before you my life sucked and I was an asshole to everybody. I've managed to push that aside for you. I won't be that man again. I refuse. So _do not_ try to bring him out of me."

He sat down on the couch and rested his elbow on the arm of it and his forehead in his hand.

I was still breathing erratically because of him.

Then I realized what I did. How horrible I was. To the person I loved more than anything in the world. I would do anything for him.

I carefully stopped leaning against the wall and slowly walked over to stand in front of Edward.

I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I did this he was stiff but then relaxed.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and started to cry.

I cried because of what a bitch I was to him. After everything he has done for me! He doesn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry. So so sorry." I stuttered.

"No. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Way out of line."

I shook my head disagreeing.

"I don't want you to change. I love you the way you are. I fell in love with you because of how protective you are of me. How much of a gentleman you are. I love you so much."

That only made me cry harder.

"Shh. God, sweetheart in sorry." He rubbed my back and kissed my hair.

"Did I scare you?" He asked several minutes later.

"No." I shook my head.

"I think I did." He sighed.

"No. What scared me is me upsetting you. I never want to upset you."

He brushed the hair out of my face and wiped my tears.

"Gosh, I cry all the time you must find me so annoying."

"No." He laughed.

"I could never find you annoying. I love you baby doll."

"I love you too."

Later that night I crawled in bed while Edward was taking a shower. I had just taken one.

When he got out I pulled the blankets up over my mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled.

He sat down on the edge of the bed watching TV while he dried his hair with a towel.

I slowly got up and crawled over behind him. I was only in my boy shorts panties and a lace tank top camisole.

I usually slept in only this; Edward didn't seem to mind that I was half naked. Anyways he only slept with his boxers on. He was shirtless right now as a matter of fact.

I put my arms around his neck from behind. Not in a loving gesture but in a choke hold way.

It didn't even faze him!

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?" I huffed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to put you in a choke hold."

"I realize that. Are you mad at me or something?" He chuckled.

"No. I want to wrestle."

"Well in that case you're not doing it right."

Quickly before I could even comprehend he had me over his head. He threw me onto the bed and I gasped. Not because it hurt but because how damn fast he was.

He leaned over me smiling crookedly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked smirking.

I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him down.

He shook his head at me and picked me up again. He swung me over his shoulder then slammed me on the bed again only this time my head hit the soft pillows.

"No fair. You cheat." I pouted crossing my arms.

"How on earth do I cheat?!" He laughed incredously.

"You have so much strength you could lift like three of me!"

"And that's cheating?"

"Yes."

He crawled over me smiling. When he tried to kiss me I moved sideways so he kissed my cheek.

"Do you want me to let you win?" I shook my head no.

"If I show you how to put me in a proper headlock will you be happy?" I grinned and nodded.

He pulled me so I was sitting on my knees.

"I hope showing this to you isn't a mistake. I could piss you off then you'll know how to do it when I'm sleeping." He chuckled.

"I would never!" I gasped. He laughed at me.

"I hope not."

"Humph."

"Ok, technically I'm going to show you how to put me in a full nelson."

He bent forward.

He pulled my arms under his arm pits and smiled.

"Just lace them under my armpits. Good."

"Lock your fingers behind my neck."

"Ok you have to squeeze real tight. Keep your legs spread or else you'll lose you balance honey."

"Like I had any balance in the first place." I snorted.

I did as he said.

"Ow. Ok. You're doing it right." I immediately let go.

"Really?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." He chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Darn." I sighed. He looked shocked.

"Just kidding."

He crawled over me and pinned my arms to the bed.

I tried to wiggle free but he was really freaking strong.

"Let me go." I whined.

"I don't think so." He smirked and started kissing my neck. I giggled when he kissed my ear.

I waited until he was distracted and flipped us over. I pressed my knee into his groin slightly.

"I know what you're thinking and you shouldn't be thinking it Miss Swan." He tsked. He didn't dare make a move though.

"Uh oh. Who's got power now?" I smirked.

"Your evil. An evil little girl."

"I am not a little girl!" Oh that ass! He knew that would distract me and he took advantage of it picked me up and slamming me back down.

"Were probably going to break the bed like this." He chuckled.

He stood at the edge of the bed watching me breath heavily.

"I know another way we could break the bed."

"Oh do you now?" He grinned.

"MmmHmm." I grinned biting my lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me.

**Ah! I just loved this chapter. I think it's the best! They are so freaking cute!!**

**Review!!**

**Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	24. A tad bit nervous

**Edwards's point of view**

_March 27__th_

I stretched my legs and yawned. I looked down and Bella was sleeping on my chest. She wiggled and I laughed. That ended up waking her up. Whoops.

She reached up and kissed my lips then rested her head at the crook in my neck. It was amazing how perfectly it fit there.

"Morning baby." She mumbled. Living with Bella I learned the she was a very mumbly person in the morning. Sometimes I could hardly understand her.

I kissed her head and rolled over on her.

"Morning to you to angel."

She groaned.

"What?"

"How many nicknames do you have for me?"

I got off of her and walked to the closet.

"Don't you like my nicknames for you?"

"Of course I do." She called.

"Good, because I still have a few more to think of."

"Great." She giggled tiredly.

I got dressed and walked back to the bedroom.

She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed with our sheets, the blanket thrown on the floor.

"You look so tiny on the bed like that." I laughed and pulled on her feet.

She kicked at my hands and snuggled into my pillow.

"Get up." I whined.

"Nooooo." She whined back.

"Yes."

"I'm making you breakfast! Now get up!"

"Bleh." She shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"Notin." She chirped laughing. Everything was smothered by the pillows.

"That's what I thought." I paused then added. "Boo."

She threw the blankets off her bead laughing hysterically.

"Boo? Really Edward? That's the best you can do?"

"Boo. Boo."

"Weirdo."

"Up." I said and smacked her leg.

"No."

"Up. Or I pick you up and take you out there myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

I moved my arms under her legs and swooped her up into my arms.

She squealed.

"Put me down!"

"Fine." I said and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"Humph." She said and blew some hair from her face.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"You just wanted to see me in my underwear." She mumbled. She was only in her underwear and tank top. She would lie around like that randomly, another reason I love her.

"I can see you in your underwear anytime, now what would you like for breakfast."

"Anything you want honeybunch." She said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes.

As we were eating we were discussing wedding details.

"So I think we should have something to eat that everybody likes." I stated.

"Pasta." She grinned.

"Pasta?"

"Well not just pasta. But, all different kinds of pasta, chicken alfredo, spaghetti, etc, etc." She said.

"Hmm." I nodded.

"Maybe a salad bar." She shrugged.

"Sounds good."

"Ugh. I don't know how you can drink your coffee black." She said.

"I don't know how you can add all that sugar and creamer shit."

"Simple. I am a sweetaholic."

"Right. I forgot." I laughed.

We ordered pasta from Olive Garden. Great caterers.

_I'm not your boyfriend baby, I aint your cute little sex toy, I'm not your lion or your tiger, won't be your nasty little boy._

"Nice." I commented when Bella picked up her phone. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey Esme."

"Sure I'd love to go dress shopping." That caught my attention.

"Angela wants to come also so I'll pick her up. Ok. See ya. Bye."

"Dress shopping?"

"Wedding dress."

I handed her my credit card and she slapped it away.

"No."

"Bella."

"Edward I told you I'm paying for some things."

"Look, you can pay for whatever you want as long as I buy the damn dress."

She snatched the card from my hand and went to get changed.

Before she left she came to me to kiss me goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Use the card." I demanded.

"No promises!" She called as she walked out the door.

I groaned and plopped down on the couch. This woman is going to drive me insane.

**Bella's point of view**

That man! Sheesh! I can never buy anything with my own money!

I couldn't believe how close the wedding was getting.

Sometimes I wonder why we would even think about waiting so long for it.

But, the suspense is pretty sweet too.

"Bella!" Angela yelled and tackled me in a hug.

"Hey Ang." I laughed.

"I can't believe we are shopping for a _wedding dress _for you!!"

"I know." I sighed.

"Anyways, you have to sit in the back." She said.

"What? It's my car!"

"To bad. Esme and I get the front."

"Dang."

We drove up to David's Bridal.

"I don't know Esme there pretty expensive here." I started biting my nails as I looked around. They have very gorgeous dresses here.

"Edward gave you his card right dear?"

"Yes. But I didn't plan on using it."

"He's not going to like that." She tsked.

"Oh well. He needs to learn that I have money also."

She laughed.

"Edward is a very stubborn person." She agreed nodding her head.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" The woman asked me.

"I'm not really into the poufy stuff." I laughed.

"Something elegant - for Edward- and very pretty." I said.

"I think we have a quite a few to choose from." The lady laughed and led us into a private dressing area.

She rolled out a rack of about 20 dresses. Good lord.

"Ok. Angela you start from one end I'll start from the other. Bella you judge." Esme smiled.

"Gotcha." Angela saluted and went to her side.

I have never looked at so many dresses in my life.

She kept bringing out more and more. And more. And more. And freaking more!

"Phew." We sighed and plopped down in some chairs.

We finally decided on 5 of them. Narrowing it down. Good.

It's been almost 3 hours since I left and Edward just texted me asking where I was.

"Answer it later Bella try on those dresses." Esme said and took my phone.

"Fine. But, if your son calls panicking about me then you tell him that you took my phone away." I laughed.

"He'll live." Angela rolled her eyes.

I went and tried on the first dress. It was ruffled at the top then flew down with beads all over it.

"That's one is … nice." Angela said.

"It's ok."

"These beads are itchy." I pouted.

"Next." Angela and Esme said together.

The next was silky, low cut, very beautiful. It had a diamond pin stuck to my hip where it flew out like a waterfall.

"Ooh. Sexy." Angela laughed.

"I don't know. I am going to be in front of so many people. And Edwards family." I bit my lip.

I really did like this one.

"It kind of looks more like a night gown." Esme agreed.

"Aha! So get that one for after the wedding."

Angela wiggled her eyebrows.

"Angela!" I scolded.

Esme was shaking with laughter.

"Ugh. Next." I said.

The next on was tight and it had long sleeves, the bottom looked like a mermaid outfit.

"Bella you look like a sea creature." Angela laughed.

"I can't breathe." I gasped. I was sucking it in.

"Ok dear, next." Esme sympathized.

The next one was a failure completely. So I had one more.

This one was my first choice so I wanted to try it on last.

It was kind of halterish. It wasn't poufy, tight till it flew out at my feet, all over it was a light lace pattern, and right under the low cut bust was a satin ribbon that went down to my knees.

It had a little lace over thing that could be worn or taken off.

I tried it on and grinned. I think this may be the one.

"Oh my." Esme grinned at me.

"I really like this one." I smiled and twirled for them.

"Bella you look so beautiful!" Angela gushed.

"Really?" I squeaked.

Now I was getting a tad nervous.

"Bella you look gorgeous. Edward will just love this one." Esme kissed my cheek.

"I sure hope so." I mumbled.

**Filler chapter! And all the wedding stuff will be up on the wedding chapter!**

**Sorry it's been so long.**

**Review!**

**Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	25. Rehearsal

**Bella's point of view**

_October 14__th_

I breathed in deeply and tousled my hair with mouse too make it look pretty.

I smoothed out my green dress and bit my lip.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner. Tomorrow was the wedding.

I was so nervous. I am going to meet all of Edwards's family tonight, I was afraid they wouldn't like me.

"Are you ready yet?" Edward called for the third time.

"Almost." I called.

"That's the third time you have said that." He sighed and peeked his head in the door.

"I just want to look decent." I groaned.

"You look beautiful. And I really like your hair like this." He smiled and took a handful of my hair.

"It's getting really long." He added.

It reached to the small of my back when I tousled it with moose.

"I know. Maybe I should cut it."

"No. I mean, if you want too…"

"Don't worry." I laughed.

"Come on." He said and took my hand. I grabbed my coat and we walked out the door.

In the car I was trying to calm myself. The rehearsal was being held at this fancy restaurant that my parents rented out for us.

Tonight was just for family, main family. So, about 40 people would be there.

I looked over and took my time admiring Edward in his white crisp shirt and grey dress pants.

I sighed heavily and Edward rubbed circles on my hand.

"Stop being so nervous." He said.

"I can't."

"Just relax."

I leaned back and glared at him.

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is." He insisted.

"I don't get how you are not nervous!"

"I never said I wasn't."

Oh my god. He is going to drive me insane!

I stayed quiet and stared out the window.

At a red light we pulled up behind a van with a TV playing.

"Wait. Ha-ha. Drive up closer." I laughed.

"What?"

"I want to see what movie they are watching."

"You're kidding me right?" He laughed.

"Just do it." I said.

He did and I saw that they were watching the Cat in the Hat. The human version.

"Their watching the Cat in the hat." I said.

"You are amazing." Edward gasped.

"Shut up." I giggled.

We stayed behind them for the longest time and I was watching the movie.

I was telling Edward what happened throughout the parts.

It was silent as I watched it and Edward spontaneously just bursts out saying:

"Dirty hoe."

I ripped my hand from his and raise my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a deadly voice.

He did a double take at me confused.

"That what he just said." Edward mumbled.

"What?!"

"The cat in the hat! That was the part of the movie! With the hoe!"

"Uh huh." I said.

"Bella sweetie."

"No."

"Watch and you will see that it's that part!"

Just then the van turned down a left turn.

"Damnit." He muttered.

"Bella I swear I would never ever call you any names like that. You know me."

"Bullcrap."

"Bella!"

"Dirty hoe." I mimicked.

"You're being immature."

"You just called your wife to be a dirty hoe!"

"I did not!"

"Sure…"

He sighed heavily and kissed my hand.

"I love you."

"That's not fair."

"What?"

"I can't ever stay mad at you."

"Good." He chuckled.

We pulled up in front of the restaurant and Edward got my door.

We walked in the front doors to an elegant lobby where a lady smiled at us.

"The bride and groom?" She asked.

Edward nodded.

"Wow. You two are perfect looking together."

I blushed and Edward chuckled.

"It's because of his good looks." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed and shook our hands.

"I'm the manager here." She informed us.

"Well, it seems as if everybody is here. Let me say you are fashionable late and it's getting a little awkward in there. So just be in soon." She smiled and left.

"Oh god." I breathed.

Edward tried to pull me by my hand in the next door.

"No. "I said.

"What?"

"I changed my mind."

"It's a little late for that!!"

"Not about the wedding, Edward about tonight!"

He sighed and kissed me lightly.

"It will be fine."

"No. No it won't something is going to happen and its going to be ruined all of it!"

"Bella! Stop panicking you're going to give yourself an asthma attack!"

"With my luck I will!"

He pulled away and stuck both of his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure this isn't about the wedding? Maybe you having second thoughts." He said quietly looking at the wall above my head.

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"I would never have second thoughts about marrying you. I love you, more than anything."

I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too. And I think we should just get this over with."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Well we could just not get married and run to Vegas now…"

"Do you know how expensive that will be?! No but, nice try."

I dragged him to the doors that lead us to each of our family.

"Breath in breath out." I said to myself.

"Don't stop breathing." Edward added.

"With my luck I will." I said and Edward pushed open the doors.

There was a long table with everybody sitting at it and making small talk.

When they heard the doors open all attention went to us.

Our parents stood and my mom practically tackled me in a hug.

"Oh, baby I haven't seen you in forever." She said and squeezed me tight.

"Mom can't breathe." I gasped.

She giggled and let me go.

"Look, at you you're so grown up!" Esme gushed at Edward.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! Stop. Please!" Edward lightly pushed her lips away from his cheek.

"Sorry!" She laughed and hugged me.

Carlisle and my dad hugged me next.

"You look beautiful Bella." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." I blushed and kissed his cheek.

We walked to the table and Esme introduced each of us. My cheeks were heated with red. I noticed most of my family that I haven't seen in years.

Edward chuckled quietly and pulled out my chair.

The waitresses took our drink orders and left us in the quiet.

"So how's school going?" My dad asked.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Fine as in I'm dropping out or fine as in its too easy so that makes it boring?"

Edward laughed and my mouth dropped.

"The second one dad." I hissed.

"Ah, good." Carlisle chuckled.

"A pair of lawyers." Esme giggled.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously and Edward took my hand under the table.

"You could've been a doctor." My dad mumbled.

"Dad I didn't want to be a doctor because I don't like hospitals. I've been in them too many times."

"Because of your asthma or because of your clumsiness?" Edward chuckled.

"Both." I laughed.

We talked for a few minutes until the waitress brought out the seafood dinner.

Everything was going fine; Edwards's family was nice and talking to me until his Uncle Mitchell started talking to me.

"So how are you Edward?" He asked.

"Fine." Edward eyed him suspiciously.

"Good, good. Still got all that money?" Oh god I did not like where this is going.

"It's not like I spent it all in the 2 years I've had it." Edward leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

I placed my hand on his thigh pleading with him.

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Why?"

"Well, this wedding must be expensive."

"Mitchell." Esme hissed to her brother.

"Actually, it wasn't. Bella insisted that she pay for half, not to my liking."

He raised his thick eyebrows and turned to me.

"So, _Bella, _what exactly did you pay for?"

"Bella you do not have to answer that." Esme said glaring hard at her brother.

"I agree." Edward said. His voice was hard and he was very upset.

"Um, no it's fine." I said my throat feeling thick.

"I bought… well paid for the … flowers, Edwards ring, the renting for the dj, the dress-"

"Wait. _The_ dress?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I thought I told you I wanted to pay for that." He said lowly looking down at me.

"And I thought I told you that you had paid for enough."

"Still-"

"Just Shh. It's already over with." I said and waved him off.

Edward huffed and laughs escaped a few people.

"Is that all?" His uncle asked.

"Mostly. With Edward it was kind of hard to pay for stuff." I said and gave Edward a look.

He shrugged and started eating his shrimp.

"You shrug like its no big deal Edward." He said unhappy.

"Its not."

"Humph." He said taking a drink.

Please god I beg of you let this be over…

"So have you ever thought of a prenup?"

Edwards's fork dropped on his plate making a loud clinking sound.

Uh oh.

"Why the _hell _would I even consider that?" Edward asked.

"Because it's obvious that you will need on when this marriage doesn't last!"

Edward stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards and banged against the floor.

His uncle stood up also.

I stood up and placed my palm on Edwards's chest.

"Maybe we should go outside-"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Edward hissed.

"Edward." I said quietly avoiding any eyes.

"I'm trying to protect you Edward, if you would listen-"

"Protect me from what? Tell me Mitch, because the only thing you want is the money!"

"That's not true."

"The hell it is-"

"Edward I think you should go outside and cool down." I said louder.

"No, Bella." He snapped.

I stood back and raised my eyebrows.

"This must suck ass for you because I don't except 'no' for an answer!" I yelled.

I started walking away and I heard Edward running behind me.

We walked around into this room with a window for a damn wall, everybody could see us.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"No. You're not because you would've just ignored him!"

"Like you did!? I'm sorry Bella but I can't just sit there while someone is being rude to my wife!"

Did he just call me his wife?

_Damn…_

"I'm not your wife yet." I said trying not to smile at him.

"Tomorrow you will be." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"And you will behave tomorrow? Even if he calls me a name?"

"I can't make that promise."

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

I kissed his lips and smiled.

"Shh. Esme is yelling at him." He said.

We stayed quiet and listened into the other room.

Esme was standing on one side of the table him on the other.

"Edward is very protective of Bella you shouldn't be wondering why he reacted like that!" She yelled.

"He shouldn't be doing this! He will have the other half in one year he's going to blow it!"

"Its Edwards choice what he does with it! He is a very smart boy and knows what to do with it!"

"That's it he is a 'boy'!"

"20 years old is hardly a boy, it's a man." Carlisle said putting a hand on Esme's back.

"Your dad is about to pounce." I giggled quietly.

"Your dad looks pissed."

My dad did. He looked murderous. My mom had a grip on his shoulder.

"Don't mess with daddies little girl." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and we walked out there.

"Mom. I think you can calm down." Edward said.

"Ugh! I just want to strangle you sometimes!" She said to Mitchell.

Everyone laughed at her.

"Uncle Mitch I think it would be best if you leave." Edward said sternly.

He threw his napkin on the table and stomped out of here.

"OK…" I trailed off and sat down.

It was very quiet until while we were eating.

"So… Esme, Carlisle, on the way over here Edward called me a dirty hoe."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Carlisle scolded.

"No! No I did not! She made me pull up behind this van that had a TV and they were watching the cat in the hat and it was the part where he licks the hoe! I was just naming the part!!"

"So out of nowhere he goes 'dirty hoe'." I said shaking my head sadly.

Everybody at the table was laughing and I thanked god that the tension was relieved.

"Bella, Edward." My Aunt Tiffany started.

"Have you two thought about having a baby?"

My dad and Carlisle both choked on their food. Once they stopped they pointed their fingers at us.

"Not until after college!" They both yelled.

Edward and I looked at each other, out of everything we have never discussed _that._

"I agree not until after college." I said and Edward nodded along with a furrow in his brow.

After dinner everyone seemed well acquainted. We were outside and about to head home once we said goodbye.

"Bye dad." I said and hugged him.

He kissed my hair.

"Bye Bells, I guess I see you when … I have to walk you down the aisle."

Me getting married was so hard for him.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Edward opened the car door for me and I got in.

He got in after Esme finished kissing him all over.

"Uh, parents." He groaned and wiped at his face.

"I know what you mean." I laughed and took his hand in mine.

At home we decided to go straight to bed, I felt so tired.

I crawled in bed in my tank top and underwear and snuggled into Edwards's chest.

"Tonight went… decently." He whispered.

"Better than I thought." I whispered back.

It was quiet in our dark room. Edward was stroking my collar bone, and I was running my nails up and down his spine.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes love?"

"We can have a baby right? Not anytime soon I guess, but, I mean you do want one right?"

It took him a minute to answer until he smiled.

"I want anything you want."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I can picture a little you running around here eating all the ice cream."

I laughed and kissed him.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

**Ah, who saw this coming? Uncle Mitch is an A-S-S.**

**I'm so happy I got to update! XDDDDD**

**Anyways the wedding is next chapter!**

**In the words of SpongeBob; "WOOOOO!!!"**

**Review!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinite!!**

**P.s. "WOOOOOO!!!"**


	26. Over the speed limit

**Bella's point of view**

That morning I woke up to a phone call from Alice and all the girls yelling at me to get up and get away from Edward.

Stupid traditions. I want to be by his side all day today.

I had to literally pry his hands off of my waist as I tried to get out of bed.

"Uh." I sighed heavily at his stubbornness.

I slipped on my jean shorts and a tank top with my converse.

I drove up to Esme and Carlisle's place.

When I got out of the car I ran and tackled Alice from behind.

"Bella!!" She screamed and hugged me tightly. Rose was next.

"Oh god I haven't seen you guys in forever!" I gushed and hugged them again.

Esme and my mom laughed.

"How's the bride to be?" Angela asked and hugged me.

I laughed nervously and my mom squeezed me.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Ah, we know you're nervous, but because of that we are going to the spa!" Rose grinned.

"Ooh the spa." I said in fake awe.

She slapped me playfully.

"All of us?" I asked.

"Yes, dear. We need to have a talk the last day your single."

"Single? Esme I have been dating your son for almost the past 2 and a half years." I laughed.

"You know what she means." My mom rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped up.

"Alrighty." I sighed.

We drove in two cars, Esme and my mom in one us girls in mine.

On the way I got a call from Edward. Alice snatched it up before I could answer it.

"Oh hey Eddie! Yes, Bella is right here…. No you can't talk to her…. She's not your wife yet…. Don't talk to her bridesmaid like that! Oh do you have a potty mouth or what?"

"Is he cussing at you!?" I asked astonished.

"No, Emmett."

"Oh ok." I laughed.

"Yeah, ok, Edward I got to go. Bye!"

She hung up and kept my phone in her back pocket.

"Alice." I whined.

"You can have your phone back after the wedding." She said as we got out of the car at the spa.

"Please, like she's gonna want her phone tonight!" Rose laughed loudly.

I blushed like mad and walked ahead of them.

"I take it back I didn't miss you guys!" I yelled.

* * *

At the spa we got manicures, pedicures, we went into the steam room, and we got massages.

As we sat in the steam room Esme and my mom were gushing at how amazed they are that their babies are getting married.

"Uh, I'm sweating like a pig." I groaned.

"That's the point." Angela snorted. I smacked her arm and she smacked me back.

"You wanna go Swan?!" I stood up and she got up in my face. We fell back laughing on each other.

"You know, if you two would do this on camera we could make some serious cash." Alice giggled.

We were in only towels. Short towels.

I flicked her the bird.

"Bella!" My mom scolded.

"What? I'm 20 years old! I can flick someone the bird."

She sighed heavily and shook her head.

After the whole spa thing, which took about 4 hours we had to get to the beach.

On the beach there was a fancy building that had the dressing rooms and kitchen, etc in it.

Alice and Rose rode with me and my mom took Esme and Angela.

"We have to stop and pick up the cake so we will see you there." I said. My mom gave me another squeeze.

"Ok, see you there." She kissed my cheek and left.

I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes and grinned at Rose and Alice.

"Ready bitches?" I asked.

"Woo!" Alice cheered and hopped in the backseat.

I got in the driver's seat and sped off down the road.

We got to the bakery and got some bad news. The cake wasn't finished. Wasn't finished!!!

"What the hell do you mean it's not finished?!" I asked.

"Sorry miss but our baker was out sick and the decorator couldn't do it."

"What the hell!? Just stick some damn batter in the freakin oven!" Alice yelled.

"It's not that simple." He said.

"Oh I'll show you what's not so simple." Rose threatened.

I put my hand up and sighed.

"How long will it take?"

"About an hour."

"Oh my god." I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"You don't really need a cake Bells-" Alice started.

"Hell yes I do! It's the only sweet thing Edward would eat! And he is going to share this with me if it takes for freaking ever!" I said so fast that I could hardly understand it.

"Fine." Rose sighed. We sat down in some chairs and flipped open some magazines.

Alice gave me my phone back after about a half hour so I would stop panicking and play games.

After an hour and a half I went up to the guy furious.

"What the hell you told me an hour!!"

"I'm sorry it's almost finished."

"Shove that statement up your ass because she shouldn't have to pay for it!" Rose said.

"I know, we are offering you half off if you just wait patiently."

"Patiently!" I said incredously

"Look, dude, whatever the fuck your name is. She has to get her dress, hair , and makeup done. The wedding is in two hours. Find a way." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled.

"Y-yes 'mam."

He walked away quickly and I high fived Alice.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"No problem besty."

An hour later we finally got the cake. One hour. One effin hour till the wedding and I am on the road in the middle of nowhere because of the cake.

Well, technically we weren't in the middle of nowhere. We were on a deserted road that Edward said to take because it was a short cut.

I haven't talked to him all day and that put me in a worse mood then I already was. In fact, I was ranting about the cake while we drove.

"Stupid bakery! God we ordered that cake months ago! Damnit!" I yelled.

"Bella calm down." Rose said strictly.

I breathed in and out deeply then sunk into my seat.

"I'm going to be so late. And then he's not going to want to marry me, then I will kill myself because I lost the love of my life and the best thing that's ever happened to me-"

"Bella! Stop thinking that way and just drive." Alice scolded. She rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah your right." I lied.

"Liar." Rose spat. We all giggled quietly.

_25 minutes later_

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Alice groaned.

"Were going to be so late!" Rose hissed.

"Now looks who's panicking." They still had to get their hair and makeup done.

They glared at me and I cringed back. Right now I was on some sort of high. I was realizing that I wasn't going to make it to my own wedding.

"Hmm hmm hmm." I hummed.

"Shut your trap." Rose laughed at me.

I was about to say some smart ass remark but sirens interrupted me.

I looked back and saw a cop car on my tail, siren on lights on.

"Oh hell no." I said dragging out the word hell.

I pulled over on the side of the road and started swearing like a sailor, I stopped when the cop got to my window.

"Hi officer is there anything I can do for you?" I asked politely.

"Hello ladies." He looked at each one of our faces.

"Mam' can I see your license?"

I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and showed him my license.

"Ah, ok you see I was just wondering. This road is usually empty, and I was curious."

He placed his hands on the window seal and looked in the car.

"You know you were going 15 over the legal limit?"

"I'm sorry I hadn't noticed there aren't many signs out here."

"This is your car right miss?"

"Actually no, it's my fiancés."

"Hmm." He looked like he was chewing tobacco.

"Mam' I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle."

"What? Why?!"

"Do you have any illegal substances I should worry about? Weapons? Drugs?"

He asked as I got out.

"No." I hissed.

He went back to his car with my license.

I started hyperventilating.

"Bella stop. Calm down."

I was on the verge of tears. I have never been pulled over in my life, now on my wedding day?!

Rose wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

"Hun its gonna be alright."

"No its not." I sniffed, please no tears I don't want red eyes at my wedding.

"Bella." Alice pouted and put a hand on my back.

The officer came back and looked very unhappy.

"This car is registered to someone else, so I think I might have to take you in." He said.

"No! NO! Please! I'm getting married today! In a half hour, I'm already late please don't do this."

"I'm afraid that the most pathetic excuse I've heard yet miss."

He made us lean against the car while he patted us down.

"What if I call my husband he can explain everything to you." I bit my lip hard.

"I thought you said he was your fiancé?" The cop asked.

"You're twisting her words!" Alice snapped.

"Look, I'm calling Edward." I said and grabbed my phone.

The cop gave me a hard look but allowed it.

It rang three times then went to his voicemail.

The cop noticed and went to grab my phone.

"Wait let me try one more time."

It rang once.

"Edward baby pick up, pick up, pick up." I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Bella?"

"Oh god you answered." I sighed heavily.

"Hello love, I don't know if you made other plans or not but we were supposed to be getting married today."

He sounded frustrated, I can picture how adorable he must look running his hands through his hair nervously.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I got pulled over."

"What?" He asked alarmed.

"I was speeding because I was late and he pulled me over and wants to arrest me because the car isn't mine." I was rambling fast and panicked.

"Alright, baby doll calm down. Let me talk to him."

I handed the cop my phone and he talked to Edward. He hung up before I could even say goodbye.

"I'm sorry there has been a misunderstanding miss, you are free to go. But, with a warning about speeding."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and got in my car.

10 minutes later I pulled in front of the building on the beach and squealed when I was turning into the parking space.

I hopped out and saw a lot of our families waiting outside, some smoking.

I blushed embarrassed.

I walked up to my mom and Esme and smiled sheepishly.

"SO… Bella-" Emmett started with a smirk on his face.

"Emmett say one word and I will shove my foot up your ass!" I snapped.

He shrunk back. Everybody had amused expressions on their faces.

"Where's Edward?" I asked craning my neck.

"No, you can't see him." Esme laughed and pulled me into the building. I poked out my bottom lip.

"He knows I'm here right?" I asked.

"Of course dear."

My mom and Esme took turns curling my hair and pinning half of it back. They put little white flowers through it because of the beach theme.

They did light makeup on me then carefully helped me slip my dress over the corset panties and bra I had on.

I blushed when my soon to be mother in law and mom saw what I was wearing.

"Don't worry Bells we've all been there done that." My mom laughed.

I slipped my white satin strappy heels over my white French tipped toes.

"Something new." My mom said and handed me a pair of diamond earrings.

"Mom these are gorgeous." I smiled.

"Something borrowed." Alice smirked and ducked under my dress. She slipped a lacey white garter on my thigh. Which earned a blush from me.

"Its mine and I want it back." She giggled.

"Something Blue." Rose grinned and put a silver pin with blue diamonds in my hair.

"Those were antiques and they look beautiful on you." My mom smiled.

"Now for something old." Esme smiled. She held out a thick velvet box and handed it to me.

I opened it and gasped. It was a diamond necklace. It had diamonds and pearls drooping down from it. It had to be the most stunning thing I had ever seen.

"Are they real?" I asked in a daze and ran my fingers over the smooth shiny pearls.

"Yes. There Edwards grandmothers." I almost dropped them.

"I-I can't Esme no." I closed the box and handed it back to her.

"Do you girls mind if I speak to my soon to be daughter in law alone?" She smiled.

Everybody left and she spoke softly to me.

She turned me so I looked in the mirror at myself, something I had been trying to avoid.

"I showed Edward these a few months ago and told him that I wanted to let you have them." She started and opened the box again.

"Esme they look so expensive and they probably mean so much, what if something happens?" I stuttered over my words.

She draped them around my neck grinning. She clasped the tiny clip and I shuttered at the ice cold diamonds.

"Bella do you really think Edward cares if something happens to them?"

I shook my head yes.

"You may think that because of how much he loved and adored his grandparents, but Edward would destroy these before a single scratch was made on you."

"That sounds horrible." I laughed softly.

"Edward is a weird weird boy." She shook her head and I laughed again.

"Please deary for me?" She asked referring to the necklace.

"If not for me then for Edward?"

I touched the pearls softly and carefully, examining them, caressing them.

I turned around and hugged Esme tightly.

"I'll accept them for you." I said.

"Thank you. Now, go marry my son."

We laughed and walked out.

Nobody was around accept those who were in the wedding.

"Bella you look beautiful." My dad squeezed me hard.

"Thanks dad." I blushed.

We walked out in the beach and I saw everything was set up from a distance, tables and chairs. Twenty rows of ten were set up on each side of the aisle.

"Count to ten after I go down." Angela said and kissed my cheek.

She squeezed my hand gently and I smiled thankfully at her.

Alice, Rose, and Angela went down.

"Were up to bat Bells. Still want to do this?"

"Of course."

"Are you ever going to want to be with anyone else?"

"No. Never. Not in all my life."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Absolutely. Completely. Hopelessly."

He sighed and fixed his collar nervously.

"Good." He grumbled and straightened himself out.

Wagner's march started and I gulped. My dad chuckled beside me and I shot him a look.

I gripped onto his arm and we walked around a long sheer wall thing that blocked the wind and out onto the aisle.

My heart was pounding fast, hard, and heavy. I have never been so nervous in my life. Not even at my clarinet recital. I was nervous as hell.

Until I saw him.

**Edwards point of view.**

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and grinned at me.

"Ready son?"

"Yeah." I said nervously.

He chuckled softly and stood behind me, Jasper stood behind him, then Emmett.

Alice, Rose, and Angela walked down the aisle.

I don't ever remember being really nervous about anything in my life.

I never had anything to be nervous about. Except when I was 7 and the incident happened, but nothing before or after. Until now. My heart felt like exploding. I was afraid it might stop beating and I would pass out right there.

Wagner's march played and I saw _her _and her father walk to the beginning of the aisle.

"My god." I breathed under my breath.

Never in my life have I ever seen something so utterly heartbreakingly beautiful, just stunning.

When her eyes met mine everything went away, all the nerves, everything. All I could focus on was her.

I grinned sideways and she smiled back blushing like mad.

It seemed like forever till she reached me at the end of the aisle.

She mouth 'Sorry for keeping you waiting.' I shook my head smiling.

I took both her hands in mine and we face each other.

What she didn't know was that I would wait till the end of time for her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Say something Newton, I dare you.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

He continued speaking until it was time to say our vowels. We agreed to write our own, that got me nervous again.

I was to go first.

"Bella, you have changed my life. Made me a different person, better. You've made me forget the past and think about the future, the future I could have with you. That alone is worth everything. I need you in my life."

By the time I finished my vowels Bella's eyes were filled up with tears. I smiled sheepishly and lifted our intertwined hands together to her eyes and wiped her tears away. She giggled and the crowd laughed softly.

When our vowels were done he continued speaking.

When it was time for the rings I slid hers onto her slim finger and grasped it in my hand.

"Isabella you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

She slid a diamond band with emeralds in a line through it onto my hand and I grinned. She was always so crazy about my eyes.

"Edward, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She smiled at me. Throughout this whole speech she didn't take her eyes off of mine, as I didn't take mine off of hers.

"And now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I leaned for grasping her face in my hands and kissed her soft lips.

Bella thought it was stupid to just peck each other's lips after the ceremony. It was the bride and grooms first kiss as they were married, make it last. She told me.

So, she swung her arms around my neck and I grinned into the kiss.

Our family's clapped and a whistle went through the crowd.

Bella pulled away smiled, said I love you, and then pressed her lips to mine again.

The wedding was going perfectly. Everybody was getting along fine. Even though my uncle was here he kept quiet.

Soon it was time to have our first dance.

For our song we chose My sacrifice by Creed.

Creed was kind of _our _band.

I took her hand and led her into the middle of the sand.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her back.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember_

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_  
__  
_"I'm so happy." She murmured and rested her head on my chest.

I leant down and kissed her hair.

"Me too. I've never been so happy in my life."

"I'm going to make you happy for the rest of your life. I promise." She said.

"I know you will. You already have."

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

The song ended and I kissed her.

We sat down on the round tables and chairs spread out on the sand.

"Why isn't anybody else here?" She asked.

"You mean other people at the beach we don't know?"

"Yes."

"I sort of rented out the beach."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I change my mind, shouldn't have asked that question." I laughed at her.

"I wanted it to be private." I defended.

She rolled her eyes.

"You look incredibly stunning, heartbreakingly beautiful."

She blushed and buried her head on my chest.

"By the end of the night I will be a permanent cherry."

I chuckled and rubbed her back.

"I've always wanted a blushing bride."

She blushed deeper.

"Would you stop?!" She laughed incredously and turned away.

"Aw, Bella your pink." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up." She groaned.

I laughed and kissed her cheek pulling her close to my side.

My fingers felt the necklace around her neck.

"This looks amazing on you."

"Esme guilt tripped me." She muttered.

"I'm glad she did."

"Do you like your ring?"

"I love it."

"Not to flashy huh?"

"No, the emeralds are just perfect." I laughed.

"Good, I tried to make a choice that was meaningful."

We all got up to fill our plates with food then sat back down.

Rose, Alice, and Angela got on the stage that was set up with a huge screen and microphone.

"Ok, so we have a couple videos to show of the bride and groom." Angela smiled. They all giggled.

"Oh boy." We said together.

They moved to the side and the screen came on.

_Before the good ole dating days_

Was what was written across the screen.

A video of Bella and I talking at the end of the day after one of our tutoring things at school came on.

"_Hey Eddie want to go get some pizza?" Emmett called throwing a football to Jasper across the school parking lot._

"_Do not call me that."_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"_I'm sorry, they weren't supposed to be here." Bella said referring to her 4 friends._

"_That's mean Bella." Rose said from behind the camera._

"_Go away." Bella said upset._

"_We can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_If you haven't noticed Edward doesn't like us." Alice giggled._

"_I hardly do either!" Bella said and dragged me away._

_They ended up following us._

_Bella and I were whispering to each other and they got closer._

"_You're a pain in the ass." Bella muttered._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm not a nice person if you didn't realize Ms. Swan." I smirked and she glared._

"_Oh, I did realize."_

"_Look, I'll see you tomorrow, after class."_

"_No! Wait. I mean… You're sure you don't want to go for pizza?"_

"_No, I'll pass."_

_I turned around to leave, but then Bella kicked me in the ass._

_I brushed off my jeans and glared at her._

"_You didn't."_

"_Um, I did?" She squeaked and backed up a few steps._

"_You're going to regret you ever did that."_

_She screamed and ran I chased after her._

"_I'm sorry!" She laughed as she ran away from me._

"_Stop laughing." I yelled._

_Rose was having a hard time keeping the camera steady because she was laughing so hard._

_Bella came to the edge of the street and stopped to get her breath._

"_Tired?" I raised my eyebrows._

"_No." She stuck her tongue out at me._

"_Really? You look tired. Maybe I should pick you up off your feet." I swung her over my shoulders._

"_Edward Cullen!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Put me down now!"_

"_You kicked me in the ass that deserves punishment."_

_She hmmphed and sagged in my arms._

"_Give up?"_

"_Shut up."_

_I poked her side and she squirmed._

"_Ticklish?"_

"_No."_

_I poked her sides and she squirmed again._

"_Stop!"_

_I stood there for a few more seconds and she groaned._

"_All the blood is rushing to my head."_

_I swung her down out of my arms and she stumbled backwards almost into the street._

_I shot out my arm and caught her around the waist; she went forward and stumbled into my chest._

_Her hands braced themselves on my chest and she looked up._

"_Are you alright?" I asked in a daze. I remember how good it felt to have her so close to me, I was in a trance, she was so warm and it was a very cold day._

"_Um, yeah." She breathed. We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until Emmett threw the ball and hit me in the back of my head._

_That made Bella look away blushing, she squirmed out of my arms and walked away._

"_So… who wants pizza?" She asked nervously._

"Aw." Our families went when the video ended.

"I remember that." I chuckled.

"Yes, you still lift me up out of nowhere all the time." She rolled her eyes.

Another video came on. I was lying on my back on the couch; Bella was passed out on my chest.

"_Emmett what exactly are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Rosie said that if I didn't get a adorable video for the wedding than she would make me a very unhappy man."_

"_Bella is passed out. You are not going to get a good video if she's asleep, I can guarantee that." I chuckled._

"_Uh, well strip her or something."_

"_What the hell? There is something wrong with your dumbass."_

"_Grope her?"_

"_Go. home."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Fine. I'm going to sleep." I growled._

_I picked Bella up and set her so she was on the inside of the couch, me on the outside._

"_Why'd you do that?" Emmett asked._

"_I'm not sure, I'm just afraid that I'll push her off and hurt her." I shrugged._

"_Oh. She didn't even notice." He laughed._

"_I think she's gotten used to it."_

"_Hmm."_

_A few minutes later we were both asleep._

_Emmett sighed impatiently and set the camera down next to us and went into our kitchen._

_He came back out with a bag of Cheetos. _

"_Edward." A mumbly sleeping Bella said._

"_Huh?" Emmett said around a mouthful of Cheetos._

"_Love?" I asked._

"_What the hell?" Emmett whispered. He got the camera and held it over us._

"Oh my god." Bella said covering her mouth with her hand.

I was freaked out I didn't know we did this. Do we always do this?

We leaned forward as did everyone else.

"_Pie."_

"_Oh, this is priceless." Emmett chuckled zooming in on our faces._

"_No Pie." I said._

"_Meany." She said and snuggled in closer to me._

"_Am not."_

"_Are too."_

"_Ok, say something interesting." Emmett groaned eating another Cheetos._

"_Emmett." Bella growled in her sleep._

"_Dumbass." I smirked in my sleep._

_Emmett laughed._

"_Wait. What?!"_

"_Diamond … bracelet... birthday." I mumbled._

"_No… too… expensive."_

"_Too bad."_

"_Holy crap." Emmet laughed._

"You told me what you were getting me for my birthday in your sleep!!" Bella burst out laughing.

My mouth dropped.

Everyone was in hysterics at us.

_Emmett stuck another Cheetos in his mouth and Bella's eyes flicked open._

"_My Cheetos!" She yelled and hopped over me chasing Emmett out the door._

_Before he left he set the camera down on the coffee table so it was still videotaping me._

"_What the…?" I asked drowsy._

_Bella came back with the bag of Cheetos and shut the door._

"_I have this really strange craving for pie." I said confused._

"_Men." Bella rolled her eyes._

The video ended and Bella looked at me incredously.

"Wow." Adam laughed.

"Nice cuz." He commented.

"Here are some pictures of the lovely couple." Rose laughed.

There were tons of pictures of us. Funny, I don't ever remember anyone taking pictures, I just remember being there with Bella.

Our prom picture popped up.

Pictures of Bella and me sleeping, eating, and grinning at each other, kissing. Tons of us kissing.

Soon it was time to cut the cake.

Bella stood in front of the cake and I stood behind her. I wrapped my arms on either side of her and put my hands on the knife. She placed her soft hands on top of mine and out rings touched each other.

We cut the first piece. She gently placed a small broken off piece in my mouth and I ate it. But, I didn't do it so nicely. I put the piece in her mouth then wiped the left over frosting on my fingers on her cheek.

She gasped.

"I was trying to be nice but forget that." She laughed and rubbed frosting all over my chin.

"Hmm. I kinda like you with a beard." She teased and licked off her fingers.

When it was time for me to get the garter I grinned. I had a perfectly good idea.

She sat down in a chair and I ducked under her dress. God, her leg drove me crazy.

Ok, I have never seen those panties before.

I slid my tongue under the garter and heard her gasp quietly. I chuckled and slid it down her leg and over her shoe.

When I came back out from her dress I shook my head laughing then shot the garter into Newton's lap.

He gave me a death glare and Bella let out a loud pealing laugh and hugged me around my neck.

It seemed like I danced with everybody that night, my aunts, cousins, and my mom, them all wishing me well and telling me how happy they were that I was happy. It was great to see all of them but I just couldn't wait until I got back to my wife.

_Wife._ Wow.

"Enjoying the party Mrs. Cullen?" I asked as I spun her out then brought her back into my arms.

"Very much." She smiled.

It got darker and the sun was about to set, which meant that our wedding was ending.

We had a little honeymoon to look forward too. Bella and I did decide to wait until we had more free time for an actual honeymoon.

But, I was taking her somewhere tonight.

I picked Bella up around her knees and pressed my lips to hers in front of the sun set. Many camera clicks went around.

The people we hired helped get all the stuff off the beach and our families said goodbye and hugged us.

They through rice as I opened the door to let Bella in the Volvo.

Bella laughed as I got in the other side and started the car. I lifted up the middle console making a middle seat in the front and motioned for Bella to scoot over. She carefully scooted over and wrapped her arms around my stomach and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

We drove for about a half hour until I realized something.

"So would you like to tell me what it was like getting pulled over on your wedding day Mrs. Cullen?"

_**Ok! So I know I haven't updated in forever! And when I did there were really long delays between them… Blame me I know.**_

_**But this chapter is defiantly the longest and a special treat for you! 6,000 words, 22 pages on Microsoft word…**_

_**I must say I'm sorry and that the wedding stuff is NOT on my profile.**_

_**Dress, shoes, rings, beach, etc…**_

_**My site keeps messing up so I'm waiting for a few hours to see if it will work. I will let you know win the next update if they are up or not.**_

_**For now… just use your lovely imaginations**_

_**Review!**_

_**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**_

_**P.s. I really hoped you liked the wedding took me forever!!**_


	27. Honeymoon

**Bella's point of view**

I sighed heavily.

"You don't want to know."

"No, really I do." He smirked.

"It's not funny. I panicked. I thought I was going to be late and you wouldn't want to marry me."

Whoops that kinda popped out.

"You're insane! I wouldn't stop wanting to marry you because you were late to our wedding."

I shrugged.

"Still."

He kissed my hair and sighed.

We drove and drove. Where the heck were we going? He refused to tell me any little detail.

"Where we goin?" I asked biting my lip looking up at him.

He glanced down and gulped.

"Uh, somewhere."

"Real detailed Edward." I snorted.

"Would you just be patient?"

"Nope."

He rolled his eyes.

Another hour later we pulled up at a really fancy hotel. The Edema Resort.

"Edward why are we at a hotel?"

"Well, you wouldn't let me take you on an actual honeymoon so I booked the honeymoon suite here."

He came around the car and opened my door.

I took his hand as we walked up to the front desk.

"Cullen."

"Ah, yes. Room 514."

We got in the elevator and shut the door before anyone else could squeeze in here with the two of us.

"I can't believe you guys didn't let me change out of my wedding dress before we went anywhere."

"What's the point? That dress is going to be off of you in about 30 seconds."

My draw dropped and I looked at him incredously. He just stared forward with a straight face.

He looked down and me and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled all giddy.

We stopped on our floor and the elevator dinged.

Edward took my hand and led me around two corners until there was only one door and the he swooped me up into his arms.

"I have to do this traditionally." He grinned.

He unlocked the door with the plastic card key and pushed it open.

He carried me inside and it was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing. Only hear.

Edward set me on my feet then I heard him kick the door shut.

He didn't bother to turn the lights on. Neither did I.

I stood where he let me down and suddenly felt strong arms encircle my waist.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

It didn't take even a minute for the kiss to become fierce.

My hands slipped in the waistband of his black pants to pull his crisp white shirt out.

I undid each button slowly while he kissed me.

I ended up throwing his shirt somewhere on the floor away from us.

His strong hands unzipped the back of my dress and let it fall to the floor.

Next, were his pants. They were easy to get off, they went somewhere along with his shirt.

We started backing up. Him stalking like, pushing me while we kissed.

I had no idea where the bed was but he seemed to know.

I fumbled around feeling with my hands for anything to grab onto. I can't even walk forward and he's making me back up!

I hit something and knocked it off a table. A lamp, I think.

Edward chuckled against my lips and I breathed out a laugh.

He started to guide me by my hips to the bed but I tripped over his feet.

Fail. I was getting impatient and growled.

Edward put one hand under my thigh and hitched it over his hip telling me to do the same with the other.

I swung my leg on his waist and then he was carrying me much faster to the bed.

The front of his knees bumped the bed and I fell backwards on the bed with him on top of me.

Finally.

_4:30 am._

I lay on Edward's chest hearing his heartbeat pound beneath his smooth skin.

The blanket was draped lowly on my hips and covering anything important on the both of us.

Edwards hand drew lines up and down my spine so lightly that it tickled.

I tilted my chin up and rested it on his chest so I could look at him.

The moonlight shot through the dark red curtains at him. I brushed some of the hair that was falling in his face away and he smiled down at me.

Suddenly I got a great idea.

"I want to take a bath."

He glanced at the clock quickly then went back into staring into my eyes.

"It's almost 5 am."

I shrugged.

He sighed but smiled.

"I will be waiting here when you get back."

"Silly boy I don't want to take one alone."

That made him grin.

He sat up pulling me with him.

"Sounds like fun." He whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine.

We each took a sheet and wrapped it around us and went into the bathroom.

I flicked the small bathroom lights on and got all giddy again. The bathtub was absolutely huge! A huge round one that was really deep.

Edward bent down to the cupboard under the porcelain sink and got out 2 red candles.

He winked then lit them with a lighter.

I started a hot bath and we waited until it got halfway full and got in.

Edward set the candles on the two farthest corners of the bathtub where our feet were.

I sat between his legs with his arms wrapped around me tightly and his chin resting on my shoulder.

The bubbles in the water covered everything from m shoulders down. There were red rose petals floating around us.

"This was a great idea." I whispered and leaned my head back on his chest.

"See? I told you."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes and smiled.

It was quiet with only the sounds of the water occasionally moving when Edward would run his hands over my knees and our breathing.

"I have to talk to you about something." He said. He didn't sound upset so maybe it was something good.

"'Bout what?"

"Well, Carlisle and I were talking a few weeks ago."

I opened my eyes telling him to go on.

"We were talking about my …. Problems."

"Huh?"

"Anger problems to be specific."

"Edward let's not start this. Everybody gets angry. I get angry all the time there is nothing wrong with you. You have no problems."

"Bella I get too angry at the smallest things and-"

"Did Carlisle tell you this?" I demanded.

"No. I've noticed it."

"Anyway, _I_ think I should go to therapy. For you. For us. I want to be the best for you the only best for you."

I reached back and put my palm to the side of his face.

"You are the best for me."

"Maybe but I could be better. It'll only be once or twice a week."

I sighed and looked at him. He really did believe he had to do this. But, I didn't think he was doing it for me. I think he was doing it for himself.

"Alright, if you think it's necessary."

"Thank you baby girl." He kissed my cheek.

"And one more thing. I want you to come with me for the first meeting. I need your support."

I took his hand and kissed it like he always does with mine.

"I'm always here for you."

He bent down to kiss my neck. He left small ticklish butterfly kissed and I squeaked when he bit down.

After the water turned cold we were forced to get out.

Now, I was unbelievably tired. Today had completely tired me out.

I sat cross legged on the bed and fumbled with the buttons on Edward's shirt that he was wearing earlier that night. It smelled like him so I wanted to wear it.

It was dark and I kept yawning. I pouted and looked over at Edward. He laughed quietly and buttoned up the first 5 buttons and left the rest. I crawled over close to him and laid my head on his shoulder, draping an arm across his bare chest. He hugged my waist and kissed me once more before we fell asleep.

**Ok, so another update. It would've been a lot sooner but there was a death in my family. My grandpa so I haven't really been up to it.**

**Review.**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. The wedding pictures are now up! But, it's not on my usual site there's another site under my usual "" one so go to that one.**

**I ran out of room on the other…**


	28. Oh hell

**Bella's point of view**

_3 weeks after the wedding_

I took Edward to his first therapy/counseling thing about a week ago. Doctor Karl. Edward calls him Doc. K. But, unfortunately Doctor K didn't make Edward too happy on the first visit. He refused to go back. Which was fine with me. Edward did not need therapy!

Edward and I were in class today. Completely boring.

Edward had his arm draped across the back of my chair and was leaning towards me.

Our professor was lecturing us on law studies. Reviewing basically.

I yawned quietly and Edward chuckled.

A ringing phone erupted throughout the classroom of about 100 students.

"OK who's is it?" The professor demanded.

He hated when our phones went off.

Everybody looked around silently.

"Fess up." He insisted.

He looked around then looked back to his desk and looked back at us sheepishly.

"Its mine." He dug through his suitcase and flipped open a silver tiny cell phone.

He talked for a minute then hung up.

"Sheesh that woman can talk for hours. Wives." He rolled his eyes. Everybody chuckled.

"That makes me wonder on the theory of women using more of the left side of the brain when men use the right. Scientifically I mean. In general women just talk a lot. Men are usually uncomfortable expressing emotions which is classically from the right sided brain."

Edward laughed along with a lot of the other guys. Us girls rolled our eyes.

Some scoffed "Men."

After class Edward and I met up with Angela and Ben at the fountain on campus.

"I just love this thing." I grinned and played with the water in the giant stone pool.

"Don't fall in." Edward chuckled.

"She will." Angela laughed. I flicked some water on her and she gasped.

"Alright Isabella your on." She grabbed a handful of water and started coming after me.

"Wait Ang!" I screamed and ran from her.

She was chasing me as I walked backwards.

Just as she was about to throw the water on me I backed into someone.

"Oh! Mark I'm so sorry!" I glared at Angela for not telling me he was behind me.

This dude annoys the hell out of me.

"Hey no problem Bella."

He started talking to me, me obviously not paying attention.

I glanced over to Edward and he raised an eyebrow clearly no happy.

I looked to him for a getaway.

"So can I?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Borrow the notes for today's class?"

"Oh yeah sure." He followed me to the fountain where my bag was.

As I looked through my bag for the notes Edward laced two fingers in my side belt loop.

Angela and Ben said goodbye and left to their apartment.

"Uh, here. There kinda sloppy though." I handed them to Mark and looked at Edward.

"Baby can we get pizza tonight?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course, sweetie." He kissed my lips as Mark walked away.

Right as Edward was about to say something else Mark turned around and smiled.

"Think I can borrow yesterday's notes too?"

Edward muttered a cuss word under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked looking at him.

"How many times are you going to try to hit on my wife before you get a hint?"

"Edward." I whispered. I didn't want them to get into it.

"Dude, fuck off I'm just borrowing her notes."

"Borrow someone else's notes besides my wife's."

"Funny, you keep saying she's your wife but where I come from marriage doesn't mean shit."

Edward stood up and they got close.

"Hey!" I stepped between them and shoved Edward back with my hand.

"Look both of you stop!"

I looked at Mark with a death glare.

"First of all nobody talks to my husband like that. Borrow notes from somebody else or get off your lazy ass and start writing some."

He snorted and threw my 3 page notes in the air. They flew down around me and he walked away.

Edward bent down and picked them up. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Love-"

"I do not want to hear it." I shoved my papers in my bag and walked to the car. I didn't give him time to open my door I just shoved myself in and threw my bag to the floor.

Edward's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he drove home.

I was furious. Not at Edward, at the douche that talked to my husband like that. He pissed me off to a whole new level.

The radio was playing in the background and Edward slammed his palm on the volume button to put it on mute. The little knob popped right off and into my seat.

The whole way home I was stuck trying to find a way to put it back on. When we got to the apartment I was very frustrated.

"Just leave it." Edward said.

I set it on the dash and got out of the car.

I walked straight up to the apartment and got into the shower.

**Edward's point of view**

Damnit. Damn everything. Do I have the shittiest luck or what?

I pissed Bella off, Mark pissed me off, and we both pissed him off. Good.

I stood in the kitchen bracing myself on the sink counter for the longest time.

How could he do that? Just throw her papers like that? Damnit!

I gripped the sink and felt furious. Why did I get so angry so quickly?!

I couldn't help it. I pictured Bella's face then the way Mark looked at her. Like something to eat.

I just wanted to smash his face in. Just a little.

I saw Bella's face how mad she was at me…

I started shaking. I felt sick to my stomach. Bella probably hated me. My own _wife_ hated me right now.

My head started spinning.

I'm going to lose her. I'm really going to lose her. If I keep acting this way she's going to hate me.

I'm going to lose Bella.

I leaned over the sink and started throwing up. I was shaking violently.

"Edward!" A scream came from behind me.

Bella ran and placed a soft hand on my back. She used the other hand to wife my lips off with a wash cloth.

_I can't lose you…_

"Edward what's wrong?" She placed her hands on either side of my face.

Bella had tears in her eyes. I was making her cry.

I slammed my fist into the tile on the counter. Bella jumped and gasped.

"I can't lose you." I said out loud.

"Lose me? Edward what are you talking about? That's insane!"

"I love you so much." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Edward Shh. Calm down, honey."

The one square tile was cracked and broken.

"Its alright." She kissed my shaking lips.

Please I don't want to lose you.

**Bella's point of view**

In the morning Edward was better…

I didn't know what was wrong with him. I didn't know if he was sick last night or what?

"How do ya feel?" I asked swinging back and forth on our stools. He looked at me with sleepy eyes and chuckled.

"I feel fine." He poured some coffee and ate a bowl of cereal with me. Silently.

After breakfast he went and got dressed into some jeans and a blue t shirt.

Most of his regular shirts were a little tight at the top and around his arm muscles. Totally sexy.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"To see doctor K."

"Edward-"

He shut me up by kissing my lips. He ran a hand down my hair and the side of my face.

"Just trust me ok? I think this is the best thing to do right now." He pulled the side of my face to his lips and kissed my temple.

"I love you and I'll be back in a few hours."

"Love you too." I mumbled.

When he left I got out my phone and called Esme.

"Bella! Hi deary!"

"Hey Esme are you busy?"

"Nope. Just working on my garden."

She went 'phew' and I laughed at her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course."

"When Edward was little. Younger I mean. What happened when he would get angry?"

It sounded like she stopped gardening and sighed.

"Bella what happened?"

I told her everything that happened with Edward, except the part where he kept repeating that he was going to lose me.

"Oh dear."

"What?! Esme is he alright or what?"

"When Edward was younger after his grandparents passed the littlest things used to make him so furious. Whenever it was bad enough he would shake his whole body and he would make himself sick until he threw up."

"He's alright though?" I demanded.

"Yes, he should be perfectly fine. He was always fine the next day. But, Mark this boy must've really made him angry."

I told her about Mark.

"Yep. That should do it, look, where is Edward now. Can I talk to him?"

"No! I mean I don't want him knowing that I called you about _this_. Plus, he is at another therapy session."

"I thought he decided he wasn't going to go."

"So did I. He just woke up got dressed and went assuring me that it was for the best."

"Well so do I. I think it will be good for his mind. He needs to settle down some. It will be good for your marriage and you both. He's only doing this for you."

"Really? I kinda thought he was doing it for himself and us."

"Well, dear, think about it. If you and Edward had never met or fell in love-"

There was a sharp pain in my heart when she said those words.

"Then he would have no reason to do this. He would just have gone on getting angry. Trust me, he's doing It all for you."

"Thanks Esme you're the best."

"You're the best daughter I could ask for. I'm glad Edward chose someone as smart as you – someone smart enough to call their mother-in-law when there's trouble with the stubborn husband."

I giggled.

"Thanks thought this talk calmed me down a bit. I didn't know what was wrong with him; I've never seen him that way before. Literally scared the hell out of me."

"Edward just loves you so much. He didn't want you to see him like that. But, it has been happening since he was about 10."

"Yeah." I sighed.

**Ah, don't you just loooove drama? **

**There will be maybe two more chapters then there will be a couple year time skip to get on with the story. But don't fret! I have had this story planned all the way to the end from the beginning and it shall be … worth all your cookies.**

**Yep, I said it. **_**All**_** your cookies. Even the peanut butter ones.**

**Review!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	29. My secret vow

**Edwards's point of view**

"So, Edward what do you think is the main problem here?"

I shrugged at Doctor K.

"Well, how about telling me why you are here?"

"My dad said it would help my marriage."

"Anything else?"

"I think it would help my marriage?"

"And?" Why did he have to press it?!

"I just want to be better at handling my anger. Every time I get angry it upsets Bella.  
I don't like that."

"Alright, we are getting somewhere. But, Edward you do know that we cannot get rid of your anger. You have to learn to handle it."

Didn't I just say that?

"And- well we have to get to the root of the problem."

He looked at me measuring my eyes.

"Tell me about your grandparents."

I told him everything, almost. Close enough. I didn't cry, I didn't sniff, or weep, or cuss. I just sat there calmly while I explained it.

Part of me didn't want to say anything, like it wasn't his business to know, and part of me felt relieved.

"What's your greatest fear?" Dr. K asked.

"Losing my wife."

"Bella?"

"No the other one." I said sarcastically.

"Bella wouldn't appreciate that."

Smartass.

"Your right." I sighed.

"Any other fears? Spiders, snakes, heights, parents?" He laughed a little airy laugh.

"Nope."

"Alright, tell me what makes you angry."

"A lot of things make me angry."

"Like what?"

I sighed heavily and thought hard while looking at his wall of diplomas.

"When other men look at Bella. They look at her like she's something to eat, and to be played with."

"And that causes you the most tension?"

"I guess, I also don't like it when Bella cries-"

"Now you're telling me what you don't _like. _Edward I need to know what makes you angry."

"But that does make me angry!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the reason she cries!" I roared.

Therapy was a lot calmer after my blowup. He stayed on some less tense subjects and I left quickly after our hour was up.

He scheduled me for Thursday. I go every Sunday and Thursday.

When I got in my car I called Bella.

"Hi baby." She greeted me. Baby. God I love that.

"Hello, love. Are you at home?"

"Actually, Angela dragged me to the shopping plaza on 42nd street. I'm at the book store because I ran away."

I chuckled.

"Did she drive?"

"Yep."

"Want me to pick you up?"

"Defiantly."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okey dokey, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Like I promised a few minutes later I pulled up in front of the book store. It was an old worn out place, but the books were in perfect shape.

I walked in and spotted Bella looking down a row of books, Angela beside her rolling her eyes at Bella who was carrying 5 books in her hand.

Bella was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with rips in them, with a black V neck cashmere sweater.

Her hair was in light tousled waves down her back. She bit her lip as she scanned the books.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She smiled but didn't turn around.

"I saw you walk in."

She smirked.

"Damn." I muttered and kissed her lips.

"Ugh. Get a room." Angela said.

"Oh, go jump Ben or something Ms. Drag-me-everywhere."

"What are best friends for?"

"I honestly don't know."

They stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Well, I got to go. Ben and I are going out to dinner. Bye Bells."

"Bye Ang." She waved then turned back to me smiling.

"Is that all the books you picked out?" I asked eyeing the bindings of the 5 books in her hand.

She looked away sheepishly.

"No." She pointed to a little stack of books on a table.

"What? I like to read!" She defended.

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should pick out like 3?"

She gasped and pouted out her lip.

"Don't do that. It's not fair."

She made her lower lip tremble.

"Damn you. How about your top 5?"

She grumbled and went to the other books.

"Well sweetheart, think about it this way. The fewer books you get now the sooner we can come back and check out the newer books."

"I guess." She sighed reading the back of a book called The Other Boleyn Girl.

"My mom read that book." I pointed out.

"Was it good?"

"She said it was vulgar, but a really good read."

"Hmm." She bit her lip.

Finally, she picked out 4 books or her liking, we paid and walked outside.

"Oh god." She shivered and flinched toward me. It was snowing outside.

I wrapped and arm around her and pulled her into my side as we walked down the street passing all kinds of stores.

"Would you like to get some hot coffee?" I asked looking down at her.

Her nose was buried in my shoulder. She peeked her eyes up at me and nodded.

I led her into the Starbucks a few stores away and she sighed.

"Stupid snow." She grumbled.

We went up to the counter and ordered. I took the coffee to a booth and sat with her leaning into my side.

"Mmm. Want to try some?" She asked and held her coffee up to me.

"Its pumpkin spice." She teased. I rolled my eyes and took a sip while she stole a sip from my Peppermint Mocha.

"I like yours better." We both said at the same time.

"Switch?" She grinned. I nodded.

I got up and bought a pumpkin scone and we split it.

We sat there and talked and smiled and laughed, just like it was a date.

People say that the news of new marriage wears off. That once you're married 5 or ten years you could care less about going on dates, or much of anything. Or once you have kids.

I made a secret vow to myself and Bella not to ever let that happen. Our marriage is going to be the best choice we have ever made. We will always have an open stunning flame surrounding us.

Bella was telling me about one of her books that she got when she stopped suddenly, looked toward the door and groaned.

I looked there also and grimaced.

Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler came in the Starbucks as a group shivering from the cold.

"Kiss me. Maybe they won't see us."

I chuckled and brought her face to mine and kissed her soft warm lips.

She bent me face in front of hers so all they could see was the back of my head and her hairline.

"Wow, its make out central in here huh Bella?" Bella groaned quietly at the voice and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Well, how could he not notice you? He's been all over you since I can remember." I hissed.

I pulled back and wiped at my lips.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Bella asked. I put my around across her shoulders and stared out the window.

I'm going to therapy, the last thing I need is Newton pissing me off when I'm on my way to progress.

"Notin much, just taking my woman Jess here out for a latte." Her swung her arm around Jessica's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Cool." Bella nodded trying not to laugh.

"Cullen." He nodded to me.

"Newton." I did the same.

The others came over, so now we were trapped into _chatting_ with these stupid ass people.

"Whoa Bella looking hot." Tyler winked.

"Dude she's married knock it off." Eric laughed and punched Tyler in the shoulder.

"Oh that's right. So how has married life been treating you Bella?" Lauren asked in her nasal-supposed-to-be-sexy voice. I almost chocked on my coffee.

Bella snorted quietly.

"Its been absolutely wonderful."

"We have been busy." I agreed and obviously winked at her. She giggled and blushed scarlet.

Newton narrowed his eyes at me. The next thing he said was a shock.

"Yeah, speaking of which we all thought you guys got married because Bella was pregnant."

That was not only really freakin rude, but it pissed Bella off.

"Well obviously I'm not. Besides Edward proposed a year before the actual wedding." She snapped.

Lauren was giggling with Jessica while looking at me. Very uncomfortably.

"I never noticed how sexyish Edward was before." She whispered though it was obviously a loud enough for Bella and me to hear.

Is sexyish even a word?

Bella's nails dug into my thigh. Hard.

"Ow." I said in her ear. She loosened only a little.

I saw Lauren eyeing Bella's left hand for the ring. I know there must have been gossip between these people about how big the ring was.

Bella gave a sexy sideways smirk and placed her left hand flat on my chest; the ring showed and sparkled in Laurens face.

Her face turned a little red and she glowered in jealousy at Bella.

"Edward, baby we need to go. Remember you promised me a certain something when we got home."

She got up out of the booth pulling me with her; she brushed against Laurens shoulder as we walked outside.

Knowing that they were still watching us I put my arm all the way around Bella's waist and we walked to the car.

In the car Bella was still obviously angry, but she had this little guilty look on her face and a pout on her lips.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

I looked over to her completely confused. "For what, darling?"

"For what I did in there."

"You didn't _do anything._ It was those assholes that did a lot."

"I don't know!" She stressed.

"Lauren was just so Agh! First she makes those comments about our marriage, then about how she has her eyes on _you_! Then she eyes my ring! I feel guilty and ashamed for practically flaunting it in front of her but good god she pissed me off!"

"For what she said about me?" I questioned.

"Yes. She is known for stealing what's not hers. I just wanted her to know that you are _mine._ "

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh shut up."

"I was just going to say that I know where you are coming from." I chuckled and kissed her palm.

"She was only saying that because she was focusing on your money! Even if you picked her-"

"Ugh, never going to happen in any lifetime." I shuddered.

"Even if you picked her it would be because she is interested in money. Because she's that low."

"So I'm not sexyish?" I teased.

"No trust me, you are completely sexy."

"I love you, you know that?" She added.

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't put up with me." She rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss my jaw.

Us. We are going to be together in marriage, in heart and in soul. I couldn't wait for what the future will bring.

When we finish collage and become lawyers who are absolutely in undying love for each other it will be the best. I could feel that the future would bring a lot of surprises. Weather they are good or bad.

**This is not the end! I just ended this chapter that way because the next chapter will be a few years time skip!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update…. Excuses… Excuses…blah…blah…blah. Ha. I like that song…**

**Anyways! REVIEW! Or Edward Cullen shall never come and bite you!!! You dang fantasizers!**

**Don't worry I'm with you all…**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	30. Relax

**Ok, so it's a time skip and in this story to be a lawyer you only have to go to college for 4 years… :)**

**Bella's point of view**

_5 years later_

Edward and I graduated from college with our parents there, crying and hugging all over us.

We graduated together with our Law Degree.

My Uncle Jim on my mom's side set up interviews for both of us down in the city not too far from the apartment.

I always dreamt of having an office next to Edwards and working beside him. Well we both got in. My office is not next to Edwards but its goes, mine, some other dudes, Edwards. So, I'm pretty damn happy.

Edward has shot up in this company. It is owned by mu uncle's friend George, who, absolutely _loved _Edward. Edward is a few heads higher than me when it comes to the company but we still get paid the same, etc.

Edward has also never lost a court case. I haven't either but, he has dealt with more.

Edward is close to being not really manager but something like that. We're just waiting patiently for his promotion.

If you think any of that was a shock, you should've been there the day I told Edward I wanted a baby.

_It was about two months ago, in December. I was lying in bed propped up on the headboard thinking, thinking about having a baby with Edward. How it would have his eyes, his wild unruly sexy hair, his smarts._

_Edward on the other hand had no idea what I was thinking about, he was just kissing my neck. I was only in my underwear and bra so…_

_Edward must have sensed I was distracted and stopped._

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked looking into my eyes._

_I felt my face heat up and looked away._

"_Nothing." I reached up to kiss him but he groaned softly and hid his face in my neck._

"_Love." He said disapprovingly. He knew something was on my mind, and I wasn't telling him what._

"_Baby." I mimicked._

_He chuckled and peeked his eyes up at me._

"_Tell me." He poked me in the tummy making me giggle._

"_Well…If I told you I wanted something-"_

"_Then you can have it. Whatever it is." He interrupted._

"_It's not something you can buy-"_

"_It's not a divorce is it?" _

"_What? No!" I slapped my hand to my head._

"_You know what, never mind." I laughed and tried to kiss him on his neck._

"_No." He sat up and looked at me._

"_Tell me." He insisted._

"_Ok." I took a deep breath. Then everything rushed out._

"_Do you remember when we were in the coffee house the other day before work? Ok, so there was this couple and they looked so happy. They looked all lovey dovey in love, as we always do, but we are so worse."_

"_Bella, doll face, I really don't understand what you're getting at."_

"_Edward, do you remember what the woman was holding that they were smiling at?"_

_He shook his head._

"_It was tiny, adorable, soft and cute."_

"_Uh…" He trailed off shaking his head._

"_A baby! Edward! They had a stinking baby!"_

_He sat back and stared at me for almost five minutes._

"_You want … a baby?" He said slowly._

_I nodded biting my lower lip._

_He let out a long heavy breath._

"_Alright, I know its stupid and all and you probably don't want one. It was just a thought. I just thought-"_

_He stopped me by kissing me hard._

"_You are utterly unbelievable. To think that I don't want a baby, especially with you. My gorgeous innocent wife. Bella, haven't we talked about having kids before? I said yes."_

"_I know." I sighed._

"_Although I'm not sure I want to share you yet." He lifted up and nibbled on my neck._

"_So… are we having a baby?" I asked in a whisper._

"_Yes."_

"_Really?" I squeaked._

_He smiled sideways._

"_Oh my gosh." I gasped and tackled him._

That was two months ago, as I said. We stopped using birth control, condoms, etc. No such luck.

No baby. And we've tried more than a few times.

Today was February 2nd. Groundhog Day. Ha ha.

Today I had a doctor's appointment to discuss why I can seem to get pregnant.

The doc said I needed to relax, be stress free. I didn't have any stress! Not that I knew of…

He also said that it could've been because we were coming off of birth control. Usually it doesn't take this long.

Now, we were at work and I was heading my way over to Edwards's office.

I knocked on his half open door, under the gold plated sign that said Mr. Cullen. Funny part was that mine said Mrs. Cullen.

He looked up from the folder and papers on his mahogany desk and smiled at me.

"Are you too busy for lunch or do you want me to come back later?" I teased.

"I don't know." He whistled lowly, leaned back in his leather chair, and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Fine." I shrugged and started walking back out the door.

"Bella!" He growled. I giggled and stepped in his office, shutting the door behind me.

I walked to his desk and stood in front of his chair that he was sitting in. He stood up and smiled at me.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked.

He lifted me up onto the edge of his desk by my hips and stepped as close as he could.

"I don't know. You look pretty tasty." He kissed my lips deeply. His hands crept up the side of my tight pin skirt dress; it was black from the bust down. The bust up was a dark red, silky, and the buttons were undone, showing my white lace tank top under it.

I didn't like to be wearing these suits that I've seen people wear on TV that were lawyers. I wanted to look pretty or sexy at my job. But appropriate. So, I loved these little outfits.

I didn't ever wear my hair in a bun, I couldn't stand it. I wanted it loose.

"I'm hungry." I pouted as he kept kissing me.

"I can't believe you'd rather eat than kiss me!" He said in a teasing way.

I pouted out my bottom lip.

"Alright, little girl lets go."

"I am not little! I'm only two months younger than you." I hopped off his desk and stumbled into his chest.

"Too me, you are little." He took my hand and led me out of his office.

"C'mon babe." I said and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Going out to lunch?" Greg the assistant at the desk in the lobby asked.

"Nope, they're going to go…" I turned around and gasped at Nick.

Nick was pretty much Edwards best bud. Ever since we started working here, he's been a great help.

He still loved Em and Jazz though they were gone.

"Shut up!" I gasped.

Nick pounded fists with Edward and rolled his eyes.

"Don't take things to seriously, little lawyer." He teased and patted me on the back.

"Whatever. Edward baby, I'm hungry." I groaned.

"Let's go get some food." He laughed and slapped Nick on the back.

We ate at a little Italian restaurant on this coast.

"George told me that I can get off early today. I have some stuff to do…" He trailed off sipping his water.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Just errands." He shrugged.

"Anyway. I'll drive home after you finish eating then you can keep the Volvo , finish up at work, then come home."

I hmmphed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I sighed. I didn't want to be at work without him.

Edward took my hand from across the table and kissed it tenderly.

"Trust me."

"Huh?"

"Just, say you trust me."

"I trust you."

"Good."

After dropping Edward off me went back to work till about 6.

At home the door was locked; it usually wasn't, when Edward was home.

I used my key and walked inside. My phone rang right as I got in.

I answered it, it was Alice.

"Hey babe." She chirped.

It was dark in the apartment, but my car was in the parking lot, so I knew Edward was here. Maybe he fell asleep.

"What's up Alice?"

"I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know. I miss you guys. Have you talked to Rose lately?" I asked flipping my keys onto the kitchen counter.

"I just got off with her. She's doing well, and wants you to call her ASAP!"

Alice talked my ear off until I went into our bedroom. It was dim in there. When I walked in, I stepped on something. I looked down and saw that it was a rose petals. There were a bunch of them, all over the floor, bed, and dresser.

"Edward?" I called out looking around dazed at the thirty or so candles around the room that was what was lighting up the room.

"Are you listening?" Alice asked through the phone.

"Yeah. Alice, can you hang on for a second?"

She sighed.

"Edward?" I called for a second time.

He stepped out of the bathroom and smiled sideways at me.

He walked over and took my face gently in his hands and kissed me deeply. God, did he taste good.

He took my hands and led me over to the bed. He sat me down then bent on his knees undoing my heels.

I covered the phone with my hand.

"What are you doing? And what is this?" I whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just reached behind me and started unzipping my dress.

"So, I told Rose that he needed to ask her soon or else he was going to regret it-"

Alice kept talking on and on about, I think, Emmett proposing to Rose.

"Uh huh." I mumbled in response, even thought I wasn't paying attention.

Edward slipped my dress off, he motioned for me to flip over onto my stomach, and I did so.

He grabbed a bottle of something and skirted it on my back.

It was very warm and smelt like strawberries.

His big strong hands massaged it onto my back.

"Alice I have to go." I said uneasily as he rubbed it down the back of my thighs.

"No! I haven't talked to you in a week!"

I groaned into the pillow.

His hands traveled up under my bra and popped the little latch on it. I gasped.

"Alice-"She kept talking over me.

He massaged my shoulders then covered my neck with his lips, with the oily stuff.

"I need to go Alice-"

"Isabella Marie-"I hung up on her.

"Finally." Edward said in an amused tone next to my ear.

"Uh huh. Now. Tell me what's going on." I moaned.

"The doctor said you needed to relax. Are you relaxed?" He put more hot oil on my legs.

"Sort of." I squeaked.

He rubbed my ankles then led the oil all the way up my body, his warm hands pressing all over.

"How about now?"

"Yes." I groaned into the pillow.

"Good, then my technique worked."

"Technique?"

"Well, if this relaxes you. Then we can have a baby."

"What if it's not the relaxation thing, what if it's me?" I started tensing again.

He rubbed my neck.

"Shh. Relax angel." I was too much in some oily, strawberry daze to say anything about his new nickname.

**Ok, so its officially summer, which means as much updates as I can. Cause I will be bored lol. I do want to finish this story, and I do have a long way to go.**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-Dots-4-Infinity!**


	31. Dangerous

**Bella's point of view**

**February 16****th****.**

I crept into Edwards's office and peeked in. I watched him write with his long lazy strokes on some documents.

"Bella." He chuckled still looking down at the papers.

"I know your there sweetheart." He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and walked in shutting the door behind me.

I walked over and sat in his lap burying my face in his chest. God he always smelt so good.

He ran his hand down my back and kissed my hair.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." I mumbled.

Ever since the night with the smelly oils Edward has not let me take a pregnancy test. He also wouldn't have sex with me. Cause 'Too much sex can diminish your chances of getting pregnant'. This Valentine's Day was filled with lovey dovey sexless fun.

"Today is exactly two weeks. How about you take the test when we get home?" He sighed and rubbed his face roughly.

"You don't think I'm pregnant do you?" I snapped.

"No. I didn't say that. I just don't know. And I'm worried of what it might do to you. And I'm really stressed about this one case I had to quit."

Edwards never quit a case before.

"Why'd you quit?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't defend somebody who is so completely obviously guilty. I'd lose. And if I won I would feel horrible."

He put his forehead on my shoulder.

"I doubt you would lose baby, you're so good."

"This guy, Bella he tried to murder his two kids and wife. I _couldn't do it."_

He shook his head against my shoulder.

I ran my hand through his hair.

"Edward you don't have to do these kind of cases-"

His office door swung open and a grungy guy with a bad five o'clock shadow stomped in.

"Cullen!"

Edward leaped out of the chair; he caught me with one arm twisted behind his back. He tried to push me behind his back but I moved so I could see over his shoulder.

"What the _hell _is this about you not being on my case anymore?" He yelled.

Then he stopped and smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, well, well. This must be the gorgeous wife you talk about."

Edward tried to push me behind his back with more force but I refused.

Two body guards walked in and grabbed him by the arms.

"I told you Mr. Davis. I could not do your case because of things going on at home. I sincerely _apologize."_

Edwards's voice scared even me a little.

He sounded_ dangerous._

Nick came in and pushed the guy out of the doorway. He was dragged down the hallway and into the lobby. I could hear the threats he was shouting at Edward as he retreated.

Nick walked back in and shook his head sharply.

"Crazy ass loon."

"That was the guy?" I asked looking at Edward.

His body was shaking and he looked enraged.

"Was it?" I insisted.

"Edward!"

"Would you just stay behind me for once? Is it so damn hard to do something when I want you too?"

I jumped back when he screamed at me.

He slammed his fist down on his desk.

I grabbed the Volvos keys off his desk and walked away.

I heard his footsteps after come me.

He went into the boss's office to do something and I just kept going outside.

I started the car and waited for him to get in then started driving home.

I tried so hard not to cry on the way home. I _hate _it when he yells at me. He's only done it a couple times and it always ends up in me crying.

I felt the urge to put my hand on my stomach. But I wasn't pregnant. No matter how badly I wanted it or _craved _it. I don't think I'll ever be.

When we got to the apartment I threw the keys in his lap and got out.

I walked straight into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sighing, I sat down on the cold floor and cried. Crying was the only thing I was remotely good at.

After about five minutes there was a knock on the door.

"What?" My voice came out as a croak.

_Nice. _

"Can I come in?" Edwards's voice sounded tired, and worried.

"No."

"Please love?"

"No."

The door creaked open and he walked in. He took in the sight of me crying in a heap on the floor and frowned.

Edward sat down beside me and sighed.

"Don't you know what 'no' means? Or do you not listen?" I moved away from him and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Bella I'm sorry. Ok? But that guy is dangerous. And you not listening to me ever doesn't help."

"I don't have to listen to _you. You_ do not own _me._"

"No. I don't. But, you are my wife. And I love you more than anything else in the world. And I want you to be safe. Always."

I rolled my eyes and wiped at my nose.

He maneuvered in front of me and took my chin gently in his hand.

"I would give my life for you. Over and over again. No matter the pain."

I stared into his eyes for what seemed like an hour until he glanced up to the medicine cabinet.

Where I kept the pregnancy tests.

"Did you-"

"No. And I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I already know the answer. Negative."

"You don't know that."

"No. But we both think that."

I got up off the floor and went into the bedroom.

"Bella. Come on love. Take it. For me."

"Nope." I popped my lips and took off my heels.

"But-"

"Edward." I gave him a glare and he sighed.

"_Please."_ He pouted out his lips and made his eyes go real wide.

"What the heck? That's my thing!"

"Well if it worked…"

"Ugh." I sighed and walked back into the bathroom.

The little white box with directions on it made me shrink away.

I shut the door and did my business.

"I have to wait 15 minutes." I told him when I walked back out into the bedroom.

He nodded and wrapped his arms tight around me.

We stood there for the whole 15 minutes like that.

Embraced by one another, smelling him, and his cologne.

Edward stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders while I held the white stick upside down.

Before I flipped it over I turned to him.

"You know I just want this baby so badly because it would be _yours_ right. It's not that I'm bored or I just want it because I crave it-"

He gently took my chin between his two fingers and brushed his lips against mine so gently I almost couldn't feel them.

"I know. And I want it too. I've gotten used to the idea. And I'm not ready to quit now."

"Ok." I sighed and handed him the test.

"Then you tell me the results."

He pouted again. I laughed nervously and urged him on.

_OK. Here we go Bella. Don't be negative. You could be pregnant. Maybe just maybe…_

Edward flipped it over and I quick rush of air whooshed from between his lips.

He leaned back against the wall and covered his mouth.

"I knew it. I'm not pregnant am I?"

I was afraid I would start crying again. The crushing blow of it sunk in each time like a fresh wound.

"I knew it. I just knew it."

Suddenly, a slow smile crept its way across his lips.

"I don't know how you're happy. Now I see what's going on you never really wanted-"

He showed me the white stick that read "Pregnant."

I stood there not breathing. I was reading it over and over again.

_Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant._

_Oh my GOD._

"No way." I breathed.

"Yes way." Edward picked me up and spun me around.

"I can't believe it."I giggled and kissed him hard and deep.

"Neither can I." He smiled wide and tackled me on the bed.

Well, I think you can guess how we spent the night celebrating.

_March 23__rd__._

I am now 35 days along in my pregnancy. 4-5 weeks.

Edward and I went to the doctor the day after I took the test just to be positive that I was absolutely pregnant. Well I was!

Am I'm starting to show. Edward thinks I'm showing already because I'm so 'tiny'.

It's a small but noticeable bump compared to what I looked like before.

Right now we were both working. Well, actually I was trying to sneak past Edward's office to the vending machine in the hall. It was right after his door, and if he saw me he would hold it over my head for the next couple months. In a teasing way.

_But I really want a Snickers._

So I started going all ninja.

I had my back pressed into the wall and tilted my head to looking into his office. When I looked in he glanced up quickly then back down to his papers.

I sighed heavily.

Nick walked by then stopped to look at me across the lobby.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I motioned for him to be quiet or else I would throttle him. He held his hands up in surrender and laughed as he watched me peak into Edwards office again. He knew how Edward was.

Now he had his back to me while he typed on his computer. I ran across the entryway to his office and to the vending machine.

"Phew." I breathed and heard a few workers that knew me laugh in the lobby.

The three quarters I held in my palm were a little sweaty and Washington was engraved in my palm from how tight I was holding them. God help me if I dropped one.

I looked for where the Snickers were always held and gasped quietly.

They were all _gone._ Those _bastards._

Oh well. A Twix will do.

I inserted the three quarters into the machine and tried to press B6 for a Twix.

It took me a minute to figure out that a need a dollar. _One more quarter._

"Oh no." I said quietly to myself and started searching my clothes for one more quarter.

I searched and searched till a hand popped out from behind me and put another quarter in the machine.

I jumped, startled and turned around to meet eyes with my husband.

He looked very amused.

"Whatchya doin?" I asked rocking back on my heels.

"Don't even." He laughed.

"What?" I asked innocently and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Your cute. But no so smooth. I saw you when you first looked into my office." He grinned when I frowned.

_Damnit._

_Nice going Bella._

_Stfu._

_Great. Now you're talking to yourself._

_Umm…it's the pregnancy hormones._

_You did this before…_

I pressed B6 and bent down to get my Twix.

"You want to know what's really funny?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He pulled a Snickers out of his pocket.

"I saw it was the last one and got it for you. I was going to give it to you at lunch."

"Thank you." I grinned and kissed him sweetly.

"No problem beautiful. But I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked around a mouthful of Snickers.

"Things." He said quietly. He took my hand and led me into his office, shutting the door behind him.

I propped myself up onto his desk and he started pacing.

"What baby?" I asked picking at the Snickers.

"Ok, so your uncle was talking to me yesterday."

"'Bout what?"

"Well, he says I'm doing really good and I'm really close to getting that promotion."

"That's great."

"Yeah… Well he says that he wants me to go on a business trip and see how I do. Then he will evaluate my work."

"Oh."

"It will only be for three days. But I'm not sure if I should go or not-"

"Of course you should!"

"So eager to get rid of me, eh?" He chuckled.

"No. Edward this is what you've been waiting for, you have to go."

"But I'm not sure if I want to. I know that it would be awesome if I got this promotion but…"

He crossed the room and placed his hands on my sides, he looked down at my stomach.

"But now you're pregnant." He rubbed my stomach with his thumbs.

"Not that I would have left you anyway. It's our first baby and I don't want to miss a minute of it."

"Edward its only three days. I sure as hell don't want you to leave. I'm not going to grown huge in three days though." I kissed him lightly.

"No. I will be here when you grow huge."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"I'm still not sure." He both his hands on my belly covering it completely.

"Do you want this promotion?"

"Yes."

"Good then go."

"I want you and the baby more. I love you more than anything."

"You'll only be missing us for three days." I cooed and pinched his cheek.

He chuckled lightly.

"Three days can seem like a lifetime, baby girl."

**Oh my gosh, I know it's been FOREVER. Things happened over the summer, now schools starting again, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc.**

**You don't want to hear my problems, you want updates I know. LOL.**

**It seems like I update more during the school year/time than summer. Which to me is weird. But whatever. I promise it won't take remotely even close to this long again.**

**Read and Review!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity.**

**P.s. I need a better summary for this story. If you could please help me with it you can get your name in a future chapter, or you know, something else you want. Just be sure to mention Edwards's troubles, Bella's attempts to make him happy, and how they grow up. Or something along those lines! THANK YOU!**


End file.
